Arenas de Pasiones
by solasium
Summary: ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a hacer algo así? ¿Y cómo se atrevía su cuerpo a traicionarla de aquella manera?...
1. INTRO

**La historia no me pertenese es una adaptacion de una novela de Susan Mallery y los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos spero que les guste aqui les dejo un resumen mañana les traigo el primer capitulo **

**Arenas de pasión**

**¿Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a hacer algo así? ¿Y cómo se atrevía su cuerpo a traicionarla de aquella manera? ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera lo que sentía con sólo notar el roce del príncipe Edward Cullen? Lo único que había deseado en toda su vida era tener alguien a quien amar... pero jamás habría pensado que se enamoraría del hombre que la había secuestrado y la había convertido en su esclava.**

**Quizá fuera el príncipe de la Ciudad de los Ladrones, pero en lo que se refería a la princesa Bella, él no había robado nada; al rescatarla en medio del desierto lo que había hecho era recuperar lo que era suyo. Porque, aunque ella no lo supiera, aquella bella y testaruda mujer estaba destinada a convertirse en su esposa.**


	2. CAPITULO UNO

** IMPORTANTE _**

**Lo siento chicas pero he cometido un error este es el primer cap de mi nueva historia mañana estare publicando el segundo cap mas lo siento realment se me paso por alto besos gracias ...**

**La historia no me pertenese es una adaptacion de una novela de Susan Mallery y los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos **

UNO

Isabella Swan tenía arena en los dientes y en muchas otras partes donde se suponía que no debía haber arena.

Había que ser idiota, se dijo mientras se acu rrucaba bajo su manto grueso y oía los aullidos de la tormenta. Hacía falta ser tonta para reco rrer quinientos kilómetros de desierto adentro y dejar atrás cualquier rastro de civilización, via jando tan solo con un caballo y un camello de carga, en busca de una estúpida ciudad mítica que, lo más probable, no debía ni de existir.

Una ráfaga de viento arenoso especialmente violenta estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Isabella se apretó las piernas contra el pecho con más fuerza, apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas y se juró que, por muchos años que viviera, nunca volvería a ser tan impulsiva. Ni siquiera un poquito. Ser impulsiva la había lle vado a perderse y verse atrapada en medio de una tormenta de arena.

Lo peor de todo era que nadie sabía que es taba allí, de modo que nadie estaría buscándola. Había salido sin decir una palabra a su padre ni a sus hermanos. Cuando no la vieran aparecer a la hora de la cena, darían por sentado que esta ba refunfuñando en su habitación o que se ha bía marchado de compras a París. Nunca se les ocurriría que estaba perdida en el desierto. Sus hermanos le habían advertido en más de una ocasión que sus disparatadas ideas acabarían con ella en la tumba. Nunca había considerado que pudieran tener razón.

El calor era asfixiante. Tosió, pero no consi guió aclararse la garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo du raría todavía la tormenta?, ¿Sería capaz de orientarse una vez que finalizase?

Dado que no tenía respuesta a sus preguntas, optó por no pensar en ellas. Se limitó a apretar se el manto a su alrededor, lo más pegada al suelo posible, con la esperanza de que la tor menta no la levantara en una de sus ráfagas y se la llevase volando. Había oído historias del estilo. Claro que habían sido sus hermanos quienes se las habían contado y no siempre se ceñían a la verdad.

Al cabo de un tiempo indeterminado, tal vez horas, le pareció apreciar que los aullidos per dían fuerza. Poco a poco el viento fue calmándose, se empezó a poder respirar con más faci lidad. Minutos después, se atrevió a asomar la cabeza bajo el manto para echar un vistazo.

Se encontró con una noticia buena y una no ticia mala. La noticia buena era que no estaba muerta. Por el momento. La noticia mala era que el caballo y el camello con las provisiones habían desaparecido, y con ellos la comida, el agua y los mapas. Peor aún, la tormenta había enterrado el camino que había seguido y borra do todas las señales que había superado desde que se había alejado de la caseta en la que deja ra su camión. Podían pasar semanas, meses in cluso, hasta que alguien lo encontrara. ¿Cómo sobreviviría hasta entonces?

Isabella se levantó y dio una vuelta comple ta. Nada que le resultase familiar. La tormenta seguía rugiendo a lo lejos. Miró las nubes de arena, que subían hacia el cielo como si quisieran bloquear el sol. Tragó saliva. El sol estaba sorprendentemente bajo. Era tarde. La tormenta debía de haber durado más de lo que pensaba.

Le sonaron las tripas, recordándole que no había comido desde el desayuno a primera hora. Había estado tan ansiosa por emprender su aventura que había salido de la capital antes de que amaneciera. Había arrancado con el convencimiento de que encontraría la Ciudad de los Ladrones y podría demostrarle a su pa dre que existía. Este siempre se había burlado de ella por su fascinación con aquella ciudad de fábula. Y Isabella se había empeñado en decir la última palabra. Hasta acabar en medio del desierto.

¿Qué hacer? Podía seguir buscando la ciu dad perdida, podía regresar a Bahania y dejar que su padre y sus hermanos siguieran riéndose de ella o podía quedarse allí sin más y morir de sed. Aunque la tercera opción no fuera su favo rita, lo cierto era que, dadas las circunstancias, parecía la más probable.

—No me rendiré sin presentar batalla — murmuró mientras se apretaba el pañuelo que llevaba atado a la cabeza. Se quitó el manto, lo dobló y se lo colgó sobre un hombro.

Hacia el oeste, pensó, y se giró hacia el sol poniente a su derecha. Tenía que desandar el camino dirigiéndose hacia el suroeste para en contrar la caseta. En el camión había comida y agua, ya que había llevado más de la que había podido cargar en el camello. En cuanto bebiera y comiera un poco, se le despejaría la cabeza y podría decidir qué hacer.

Desoyendo el ruido de sus tripas, partió a paso ligero. El miedo atenazaba sus pies, pero se obligó a espantar sus temores y se recordó que era Isabella Swan. Se había enfrentado a situaciones mucho peores. Eso no era verdad, por supuesto. Su integridad física jamás había corrido peligro. Pero ¿y qué si no era cierto? No había nadie alrededor para desmentirlo.

Media hora después lamentó no poder lla mar a un taxi. A los tres cuartos de hora recono ció que habría vendido su alma por un vaso de agua. Al cabo de una hora, el miedo la derrotó v asumió que moriría en el desierto. Los ojos le quemaban, la piel le ardía, tenía la garganta completamente seca.

Se preguntó si morir en el desierto sería como morir en la nieve. ¿Terminaría cansándose hasta quedarse dormida? —No tendré tanta suerte —murmuró Isabella—. Seguro que mi muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

Aun así, siguió poniendo un pie delante del otro, sin prestar atención a los espejismos que se le aparecían a medida que el sol trasponía el horizonte. Al principio vio un oasis, luego una catarata. Después media docena de hombres que se acercaban a caballo.

¿Caballos? Isabella se detuvo, pestañeó, aguzó la vista. ¿Serían de verdad? Todavía pa rada, advirtió que podía sentir el temblor de los cascos de los caballos sobre la tierra. Eso abría la posibilidad de que la rescataran. O de algo menos agradable.

Isabella veraneaba en Bahania con su padre, se suponía que aprendiendo las costumbres de sus gentes. Y aunque no podía molestarlo para que se entretuviese en atenderla, siempre había algún sirviente que se compadecía de ella y le enseñaba algo. Por ejemplo, que la hospitalidad estaba garantizada en el desierto.

Por otra parte, el resto del año lo pasaba en Los Angeles, California, donde la criada de su madre le había aconsejado que no hablara nunca con desconocidos. Y menos con hombres. En tonces... ¿serían hospitalarios con ella o debía echarse a correr montaña arriba? Isabella miró a su alrededor. No había ninguna montaña.

Observó a los hombres mientras se acerca ban al galope. Llevaban ropa tradicional, man tos a la espalda. En un intento de distraerse, tra tó de admirar los caballos que cabalgaban, potentes pero elegantes. Caballos de Bahania, preparados para el desierto.

—Hola —los saludó tratando de imprimir a su voz un tono natural. Entre la sequedad de la garganta y el miedo, cada vez mayor, no se que dó satisfecha del resultado—. Estoy perdida. La tormenta de arena me ha sorprendido. ¿No ha bréis visto un caballo y un camello por aquí?

No respondieron. Los hombres la rodearon e intercambiaron unas palabras en un idioma que Isabella reconoció pero no entendía. Eran nó madas, pensó, sin saber si tal circunstancia se ría buena o mala para ella.

Uno de los hombres la señaló e hizo un gesto. Isabella permaneció quieta incluso después de que varios acercaran sus caballos hacia ella. ¿Debía decirles quién era?, se preguntó. Un nó mada reaccionaría favorablemente, pero si eran forajidos... Seguro que la secuestrarían para pe dir rescate, a pesar de que, dado su aspecto, les costara creer que se trataba de la mismísima Isabella Swan, también conocida como la princesa Bella de Bahania. Claro que quizá se limitaran a matarla y dejar que su cuerpo se pu driese en el desierto.

—Estoy buscando una esclava, pero no pa reces apta para el puesto.

Isabella se giró hacia su interlocutor. Tenía el rostro casi cubierto. Se notaba que era alto, de tez morena y ojos negros. Sus labios se ha bían curvado en una sonrisa burlona.

—Hablas inglés —dijo tontamente.

—Y tú no hablas la lengua del desierto — contestó él—. Ni conoces sus peligros. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- No importa- Isabella hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. Pero quizá pudieras prestarme un caballo. Solo para volver a la ca seta a buscar mi camión.

El hombre giró la cabeza. Uno de sus acom pañantes descabalgó. Por un momento, Isabella pensó que le concederían su deseo. El hombre la había escuchado, cosa rara entre los hombres de Bahania. Normalmente no hacían caso...

El nómada echó mano al pañuelo que cubría la cabeza de Isabella y se lo quitó. Isabella gri tó.

Los hombres se quedaron mudos.

Sabía qué estaban mirando: una melena de rizos pelirroja, que había heredado de su ma dre, caía en ondas por su espalda. La combina ción de ojos marrones, pelo rojizo y piel dorada solía llamar la atención, más todavía en el de sierto.

Los hombres hablaron, Isabella trató de entender qué decían.

—Creen que debería venderte.

Se giró hacia el hombre que hablaba en in glés. Tenía la impresión de que era el cabecilla. Estaba aterrada, pero logró disimularlo. Alzó la barbilla.

—¿Tanto necesitas el dinero? —preguntó con desprecio.

—La vida es más fácil si se tiene dinero. In cluso aquí.

—¿Y qué ha sido de la hospitalidad en el desierto?

— Existen excepciones para las personas tan tontas como tú —contestó, y se giró hacia el hombre que seguía junto a Isabella.

Justo antes de que ella pudiera agarrarla, esta se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. No tenía un destino en concreto, solo la urgencia de huir lo más lejos posible de sus secuestradores.

Oyó los cascos de los caballos a su espalda. Aunque el miedo la hacía correr más rápido, no fue suficiente. Apenas había recorrido diez me tros cuando sintió que un brazo la elevaba y la montaba sobre uno de los caballos, apretándola contra el pecho inexorable del nómada.

—¿Adónde ibas? —preguntó el hombre. Isabella intentó zafarse. En vano—. Si sigues re sistiéndote, tendré que atarte al caballo.

Isabella notó la fortaleza de su captor, el ca lor de su cuerpo. Dejó de forcejear. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, lo miró para preguntarle:

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—En primer lugar, que quites la rodilla de mi estómago.

Isabella miró hacia abajo y vio que, en efec to, la rodilla de sus vaqueros estaba pegada al abdomen del secuestrador. Parecía como si es tuviese chocando contra una roca, pero decidió no compartir tal pensamiento. Se limitó a girar se hasta acomodarse sobre la montura.

Contuvo la respiración. El sol se había es condido tras el horizonte. Ya no podía escapar. No de noche. Estaba perdida, sedienta, ham brienta y a merced de quién sabía quién.

Al me nos no llovía.

—Vaya, así que se puede razonar contigo — comentó él—. Una virtud extraña entre las mu jeres.

—¿Quieres decir que a tus esposas no les gusta razonar con un hombre que las retiene por la fuerza? ¡Qué raro! —replicó Isabella, la deándose hacia la derecha para fulminarlo con la mirada mientras hablaba.

Las facciones de su secuestrador eran duras como el perfil de una roca modelada por los vientos del desierto. Aunque llevaba la cabeza cubierta, intuía que su cabello sería negro, has ta el cuello quizá, tal vez más corto. Tenía hombros anchos y montaba como si estuviese acostumbrado a soportar la carga de muchos pesos.

—Para estar totalmente indefensa, eres in creíblemente valiente o increíblemente estúpi da.

Ya me has llamado antes tonta —le recor dó Isabella—. Injustamente, si me lo permites.

— ¿Cómo llamarías tú a alguien que se adentra en el desierto sin guía ni las provisio nes más elementales?

—Tenía un caballo y...

— No has sabido conservarlo —atajó el hombre.

En vez de contestar, Isabella miró sobre el hombro del secuestrador. Sus compañeros, que habían permanecido quietos cuando él había frustrado su huida, habían empezado a acam par, habían encendido una hoguera y ya estaban poniendo un caldero a hervir.

—¿Tienes agua? —preguntó tras pasarse la lengua por los labios secos.

— Sí, y comida. Nosotros sí sabemos conser var nuestras provisiones.

Isabella no podía apartar la mirada del líqui do que vertían en el caldero.

—Por favor.

—No tan rápido, pajarillo. Antes tengo que asegurarme de que no eches a volar de nuevo.

—Tal como tú mismo has dicho, ¿adonde iba a ir?

— Antes tampoco tenías destino y no por ello has dejado de intentar fugarte.

Se apeó del caballo. Sin dar tiempo a que Isabella desmontara, empezó a atarle las muñe cas con una cuerda.

¡Eh! —trató de resistirse –No es necesario. No voy a escaparme.

—De eso justo quiero asegurarme.

Isabella intentó apartar los brazos, pero el hombre terminó de hacer el nudo. Todavía dio un último tirón para liberarse, pero solo consi guió desequilibrarse. Cayó como un peso muer to contra su captor, pero este ni siquiera pesta ñeó.

Se limitó a rodearla con un brazo por la cin tura y la bajó al suelo. Luego, mientras Isabella recuperaba el aliento, se agachó a atarle los to billos.

—Espera —dijo cuando terminó, antes de incorporarse y conducir su caballo hacia el im provisado campamento.

—¿Qué? —Isabella intentó seguirlo, pero se cayó al suelo y no fue capaz de levantarse—. No puedes dejarme aquí.

El hombre la estudió con sus ojos oscuros y sonrió.

Yo diría que sí puedo.

Ella lo miró estupefacta mientras se alejaba hacia los otros hombres. Les dijo algo que no pudo oír y los demás rieron. El miedo cedió paso a la rabia. Ya se vería quién reía el último, pensó mientras forcejeaba con las cuerdas. Conseguiría desatarse, encontraría el camino de vuelta a casa y haría que lo fusilaran. O que lo colgaran. O las dos al mismo tiempo. Tal vez su padre no le hiciera mucho caso, pero seguro que no se alegraría de que la hubiesen secues trado.

Incapaz de soltarse, se giró hasta estar de es paldas al campamento. Bastante suplicio era oler lo que estaban cocinando como para tener que ver también cómo comían. Tenía la boca y la garganta totalmente secas. Jamás había senti do el estómago tan vacío. ¿Estarían atormentándola o de veras no tenían intención de darle algo de cena? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era su secuestrador?

Un monstruo del desierto. La clase de mons truo que veía a las mujeres como meros obje tos.

Sintió que le picaban los ojos, pero se nega ba a llorar. Ella nunca se mostraba vulnerable. ¿Para qué? De modo que se juró resistir, sobre vivir para poder vengarse. Cerró los ojos e in tentó imaginar que estaba en alguna otra parte.

El olor de la comida seguía llegando hacia ella. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago y deseó haberse quedado en el palacio. De acuerdo: su padre no solía advertir su presencia siquiera y sus hermanos apenas le hacían caso. ¿Tan terri ble era?

Entonces recordó su indignación del día an terior, cuando su padre, el rey de Bahania, ha bía anunciado que la había prometido en matri monio. Se había quedado atónita.

—No lo dirás en serio —le había dicho ella.

—Totalmente. Tienes veintidós años. Edad más que suficiente para casarte.

—Cumplí veintitrés el mes pasado —había contestado Isabella—. Y estamos en el siglo veintiuno, no en la Europa medieval.

—Soy consciente de la época y del país en que vivimos. Eres mi hija. Y te vas a casar con quien yo diga. Bahania necesita establecer alianzas.

Ni siquiera sabía cuántos años tenía. ¿Cómo iba a confiar en él para buscarle marido? La espantaba imaginarse junto a aquel horrible viejo de mal aliento con el que el rey Charlie la casaría.

Su padre la había ignorado toda la vida, aunque había pasado todos los veranos en pa lacio, apenas había hablado con ella. Siempre la dejaba sola mientras se iba de viaje con sus hijos. Y durante el año, mientras estudiaba en California, nunca la llamaba ni le escribía. ¿ Por qué había de obedecerlo?

Así que, en vez de quedarse quieta y casarse con aquel viejo, se había fugado en busca de la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Y había acabado en manos de un grupo de forajidos. Tal vez habría ido mejor ser la cuarta esposa del viejo.

—¿En qué piensas? —le sorprendió una voz

— En que necesito unas vacaciones y no era esto lo que había pensado.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su secuestrador frente a ella. Se había quitado el manto que le cubría la cabeza. Con unos simples pantalones de algodón y una túnica, no debería haber parecido tan formidable.

Se cernía sobre ella como un dios y su silueta se recortaba contra un bonito cielo negro. Aunque nunca se había sentido totalmente a gusto en Bahania, siempre le había gustado la perfección de sus estrellas. Pero no eran esas luces titilantes lo que más le llamaba la aten ción esa noche.

Sino un hombre alto, de pelo negro, corto. A pesar de que había anochecido, apreció un des tello de dientes blancos cuando sonrió.

—Eres valiente como un camello —dijo él.

—Vaya, muchas gracias. Los camellos no son valientes.

—O sea, que algo del desierto sabes. Bien. ¿Qué tal si te digo valiente como un zorro del desierto?

—¿No están corriendo todo el rato?

— Veo que me has entendido —el hombre se encogió de hombros.

En lo que habría sido el más infantil de los arrebatos, Isabella tuvo ganas de sacarle la len gua. Pero se contuvo y aspiró el aroma de algo que olía deliciosamente. Le sonaron las tripas y se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía un plato en una mano y una taza en la otra.

—¿La cena? —preguntó con cautela, tratan do de no sonar demasiado esperanzada.

— Sí —el hombre se agachó frente a ella, colocó el plato y la taza sobre la arena y la ayu dó a que se sentara—. La cuestión es: ¿puedo fiarme de ti si te desato?

Estuvo tentada de lanzarse hacia el suelo y empezar a comer directamente del plato. La boca se le hizo agua. Tanto que tuvo que tragar dos veces antes de responder:

—Juro que no intentaré escaparme.

—¿Por qué iba a creerte? —preguntó el hombre mientras se sentaba junto a ella—. Lo único que sé de ti es que tienes el sentido co mún de un mosquito.

—Podías ahorrarte las comparaciones con animales —contestó Isabella—. Si te refieres a que he perdido el caballo y el camello, no ha sido por mi culpa. Intenté amarrarlos cuando vi que la tormenta de arena se acercaba. Luego me cubrí con un manto y me tiré al suelo. Puedo decir que el hecho de sobrevivir a la tormentas prueba más que suficiente de mi sentido común.

¿Y qué me dices del sentido común de estar sola en el desierto? —dijo él mientras le daba la taza—. ¿O prefieres que hablemos cómo ataste al caballo y al camello para que los hayas perdido?

La verdad es que no —murmuró Isabella, se agachó para dar un sorbo de la taza que el hombre le sostenía.

El agua estaba fresca y limpia. Tragó con avidez el líquido vital. Jamás le había sabido nunca tan rico, tan perfecto.

Cuando terminó, el hombre dejó la taza en el suelo y levantó el plato.

Isabella miró los trozos de carne y las verduras, miró las manos del secuestrador.

—¿No pensarás darme de comer? —dijo le vantando las muñecas atadas—. Si no quieres soltarme, deja al menos que coma por mi cuenta.

Le desagradaba que tocase su comida. Aunque estaba hambrienta y el hombre parecía limpio. A pesar de que, bajo el intenso calor del desierto, su secuestrador no olía no parecía sudoroso.

—Hazme el honor —contestó él burlona mente al tiempo que le ofrecía un trozo de car ne. Isabella supuso que debería haberse negado, pero tenía el estómago demasiado vacío. De modo que se agachó y comió la carne, asegu rándose de que sus labios no tocaran los dedos del hombre en ningún momento

—. Soy Edward. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Se tomó un tiempo en responder. Después de tragar, se humedeció los labios y miró con apetito hacia el plato. Aunque no tenía claro por qué, no quería decirle quién era.

—Isabella —respondió por fin, con la espe ranza de que no relacionase el nombre con la princesa Bella de Bahania—. No pareces un nómada —añadió para distraerlo.

—Pues lo soy —el hombre le ofreció otro trozo de carne.

— Apuesto a que te has educado lejos de aquí. ¿En Inglaterra?, ¿Estados Unidos quizá?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu forma de hablar. Las palabras y la sin taxis que utilizas.

—¿Qué sabes tú de sintaxis? —contestó sonriente el hombre.

—Aunque no te lo creas, no soy idiota —re puso ella tras masticar y tragar—. Tengo estu dios. Sé cosas.

—¿Qué cosas, pajarillo? —el hombre le lanzó una mirada que pareció apoderarse de su alma.

Yo...

Se libró de contestar gracias a que el secuestrador le ofreció un trozo de lechuga. Esa vez, en cambio, tuvo menos cuidado y el borde de su dedo índice le rozó el labio inferior. Nada más notar el contacto, sintió algo extraño en su interior. Había envenenado la comida, pensó. Seguro que habían condimentado la comida con algo mortal.

Pero tenía tanta hambre que le daba igual, siguió comiendo hasta vaciar el plato y luego un segundo vaso de agua. Aunque había supuesto que el hombre regresaría con sus compañeros nada más terminar la cena, se que-entado frente a ella, examinándola.

Se preguntó si tendría muy mal aspecto. Tenía pelo enredado y estaba segura de que su cara estaría manchada de polvo después de la tormenta de arena. Le era indiferente si le resultaba atractiva a su secuestrador. Era mera vanidad femenina, nada que ver con el hombre que tenía delante.

¿Quién eres? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué hacías sola en el desierto?

Lleno el estómago, Isabella se sentía menos débil y asustada. Pensó en mentirle, pero nunca se le había dado bien. Podía negarse a contes tar, pero la mirada de Edward la intimidaba. Lo más sencillo sería contarle la verdad. O, al me nos, parte de ella.

—Estoy buscando la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

Esperó una reacción de interés o increduli dad. Pero no que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y soltase una risotada que resonó por todo el de sierto. Los hombres se giraron hacia ellos des de el campamento. Al igual que los caballos.

—Ríete si quieres —espetó Isabella—. Es verdad. Sé perfectamente dónde está y voy a encontrarla.

—Esa ciudad es un mito. Hace siglos que la buscan personas de todo el mundo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que una chiquilla como tú va a en contrarla cuando ellos no han podido?

—Algunos la encontraron —insistió Isabella—. Tengo mapas, diarios.

El hombre bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Isabella. Llevaba una camiseta, unos vaqueros y unas botas de montaña. Tras ella, sobre la arena, se extendía su manto. Lo necesitaría más tarde. De hecho, la temperatura ya estaba ba jando.

—¿Y dónde dices que tienes los mapas y los diarios? —preguntó con irritante amabilidad.

En las alforjas.

—¿Te refieres a las alforjas del caballo que has perdido

—Sí —Isabella apretó los dientes.

Eres consciente de que te va a costar todavía más encontrar esa ciudad novelesca sin los mapas, ¿verdad?

Perfectamente consciente —replicó ella, cerrando las manos en puño.

Y, sin embargo, sigues empeñada en buscarla. -Edward enarcó las cejas.

No me rindo con facilidad. Te juro que volveré y la encontraré.

El secuestrador se puso de pie y la miró desde arriba.

Suenas muy convencida. Pero todos tus planes se basan en una premisa interesante.

¿A qué te refieres? —Isabella frunció el ceño

Para que vuelvas a donde sea, primero tengo que dejarte marchar.

les gusto ...

niñas espero que les guste esta historia la verdad es que me encanto encuanto lei esta novela prometo subir un capitulo diario dejen sus comentarios alimenten mi ganas de escribir ...


	3. CAPITULO DOS

Capítulo 2

EDWARD mantuvo los ojos cerrados a pesar de los constantes movimientos de Isabella. El suelo era duro, pero no incómodo, aunque dudaba que ella apreciara tal circunstancia. Si bien le había soltado los tobillos, no le había li berado las muñecas, y seguía conectada a él con una cuerda que había atado a su cinturón. Sabía que sin algún tipo de elemento disuasorio, era suficientemente impulsiva como para intentar rugarse en plena noche.

—Esto es ridículo —protestó Isabella, ape nas audibles sus palabras entre los ronquidos de los demás hombres—. Es de noche, estamos en el desierto. ¿Adónde se supone que voy a irme? Desátame de una vez.

—Me parece que no estás en condiciones de dar órdenes —replicó él sin molestarse en mi rarla—. Si sigues hablando, tendré que amorda zarte. Te aseguro que es bastante desagradable.

Le oyó tomar aire, pero ella no volvió a ha blar, cosa que su secuestrador agradeció.

Isabella volvió a cambiar de postura, se cubrió con el manto. La temperatura seguía bajando. EDWARD sabía que acabaría acercándose a él en busca de calor corporal. Si la hubiera dejado sola, habría despertado tiritando. Aunque dudaba que Isabella fuera a agradecérselo. Las mujeres no solían tener mucho sentido común.

En cuanto a confiar en ella para soltarla, antes le confiaría toda su fortuna a un jugador de apuestas. No podía creerse que hubiese sido tan boba o tan temeraria, de lanzarse a viajar sola por el desierto. ¿ Acaso no era consciente de lo peligroso que podía ser?

Estaba claro que no, pensó, respondiendo a su propia pregunta. Al principio le había sorprendido ver a un viajero solitario a lo lejos. Él y sus hombres habían cambiado de rumbo al instante para ofrecerle ayuda. Luego había advertido que se trataba de una mujer. Y, cuando por fin le había visto la cara, la había reconocido de inmediato.

Isabella Swan, también conocida como la princesa Bella, única hija del rey Charlie de Bahania, era lo peor que se podía haber cruzado en su camino. Una mujer caprichosa y con menos inteligencia que un cocotero.

Suponía que lo más sensato sería devolverla a su padre, aunque sabía que el rey no haría nada por corregir su conducta. Tenía entendido que el rey Charlie se desentendía por completo de su hija, a la cual dejaba que pasase la mayor parte del año con su madre en California. Segu ro que llevando una vida desenfrenada, al igual que la ex esposa del rey.

EDWARD abrió los ojos y alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban. Era un hombre del nuevo siglo, como cualquier otro, atrapado en tre la tradición y el progreso. Iba en busca de la sabiduría e intentaba actuar en consecuencia en todas las situaciones. Pero cuando pensaba cómo desperdiciaba el tiempo Isabella en Beverly Hills, viviendo quién sabía qué clase de vida, teniendo aventuras Maldijo para sus adentros. Podía ser que fuese incomprensiblemente bella, pero en el fondo era una niña mimada y caprichosa. No era ni una esposa tradicional del desierto ni una de esas joyas relucientes que la mejor cultura occidental podía ofrecer. No encajaba en ningu na parte y no sabía qué hacer con ella. Si la vida fuera justa, podría haberla devuelto y olvi darse de ella Por desgracia, la vida no era justa y no cabía pensar en esa opción. Era el precio de ser un lí der, supuso.

Isabella se tumbó boca arriba, tirando de la cuerda que los unía. EDWARD no se movió. Suspiró disgustada, pero no dijo nada. Con el tiempo su respiración se relajó y se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente se presentaba interesante, pensó él con ironía. Tendría que decidir qué hacer con su cautiva. Si es que no lo sabía ya y no quería admitirlo. También estaba la cuestión de que ella no lo hubiese reconocido, aunque tal vez no le hubieran dicho su nombre. Sonrió. Sí no sabía, no sería él quien se lo dijera. Al menos de momento.

Isabella despertó despacio con una extraña sensación de calor y cama dura. Se giró un poco, pero el colchón no cedió ni un milímetro,. Ni se alejó la fuente de calor que la rodeaba.

Procedía de uno de sus lados, como si... Abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró hacia el cielo al amanecer y comprendió que no estaba en su cama en el palacio, ni en su habitación en la casa de su madre. Estaba en el desierto, atada con una cuerda a un desconocido. Los acontecimientos del día anterior se agol paron en su cabeza con la sutileza de una tor menta en el desierto: la emoción de emprender por fin un viaje con el que había soñado desde la primera vez que había oído hablar de la Ciu dad de los Ladrones; el cuidado que había puesto en seleccionar las provisiones y elegir un caballo más dócil de lo normal para no tener que preocuparse por una caída. Tenía una brú jula, mapas, diarios y mucha voluntad a su fa vor. Con lo que no había contado era con una conspiración de la naturaleza.

La cual la había llevado a la comprometida situación en la que se encontraba. Atada a un nómada que a saber qué haría con ella.

Se arriesgó a mirar a la derecha. EDWARD se guía dormido, lo que le dio la oportunidad de contemplarlo. Iluminado por la suave luz de la mañana, seguía pareciendo duro y poderoso, un morador del desierto. Su destino estaba en ma nos de ese hombre, cosa que la alarmaba, pero ya no creía que su vida corriera peligro. Ni su virtud. Ni siquiera cuando la había atado había pensado en ningún momento que fuese a abusar de ella. Lo cual no tenía sentido. Debería haber tenido miedo.

Isabella miró las gruesas pestañas, la curva relajada de su boca mientras dormía. Su piel clararealzaba unos pómulos y un mentón marcados. ¿Quién sería ese EDWARD? ¿Por qué la retenía prisionera en vez de acompañarla hasta la ciudad más cercana?

Él abrió los ojos de repente. Se miraron a menor de veinte centímetros de distancia. Isabella intentó descifrar la expresión de su rostro, y no lo consiguió. Era muy extraño: si hubiera tenido que decir una palabra para describir lo que veía en los ojos de EDWARD, sería desilusión.

Se levantó sin saludarla. Al hacerlo, Isabella advirtió que debía de haber aflojado la cuerda que los unía, porque estaba tirada en la manta que había extendido sobre la arena. Con un movimiento ágil, él se agachó y le desató las muñecas.

Haz las abluciones de la mañana —dijo EDWARD.

—. No intentes escapar. Si lo haces, te entregaré a mis hombres.

-No parece que tengas buen despertar, ¿ Eh? —contestó Isabella.

EDWARD se dio media vuelta y echó a andar sin molestarse en contestar. Isabella suspiró. No podía decirse que hubiese sido una conversación amigable precisamente.

Obedeció. Agarró un recipiente con agua y lo llevó a un extremo del campamento. Cu briéndose con el manto, hizo lo que pudo por refrescarse. Entre la tormenta de arena, pasar la noche con la ropa del día anterior y la perspec tiva de seguir llevándola por tiempo indefinido habría dado cualquier cosa a cambio de una buena ducha.

Diez minutos después, se acercó con precau ción a la hoguera. Dos hombres preparaban el desayuno. Isabella se desentendió de la comida y miró con anhelo la cafetera que había junto a las llamas. La comida no era prioritaria para ella a esas horas, pero no era persona sin una taza de café por la mañana.

Miró a EDWARD, lo vio asentir con la cabeza y avanzó hacia la cafetera. Se hizo un hueco en tre los hombres para agarrar una taza limpia de una alforja y se sirvió. Estaba caliente, fuerte...

—Perfecto —susurró Isabella.

EDWARD rodeó la hoguera hasta hallarse frente a ella. El manto que lo cubría estaba abierto y se ahuecaba a cada paso que daba.

—Me sorprende que te guste —dijo—. A la mayoría de los occidentales y a muchas muje res les resulta demasiado fuerte.

— Imposible demasiado fuerte —contestó Isabella tras dar un nuevo sorbo.

—¿No prefieres un buen cappuccino?

—Ni en sueños —aseguró ella.

EDWARD la instó a que lo acompañara hasta un extremo del campamento. Una vez allí, se puso las manos en las caderas y la miró como si fue se un gusano especialmente desagradable.

Hay que hacer algo contigo —anunció.

¿ Qué?, ¿Es que no quieres pasar el resto de tu v ida viajando conmigo por el desierto? Y yo que creía que disfrutabas atándome y ha ciéndome dormir sobre el suelo —contestó con sarcasmo Isabella.

¡ Vaya! —EDWARD enarcó las cejas—. Se te ves más animada que anoche.

Natural. Estoy descansada, tengo café. A pesar de lo que la gente dice, soy una criatura con necesidades y gustos sencillos.

La curva de su boca le indicó que no la creía.

Tenemos tres opciones —arrancó EDWARD. Podemos matarte y dejar tu cuerpo en el desierto; podemos venderte como esclava o podemos retenerte y pedir un rescate a tu familia. Isabella estuvo a punto de que el café se le atragantara, incapaz de creer que hablaba en serio. Aunque no cabía duda de que su tono de voz había parecido serlo.

—¿Puedo ver qué sorpresa hay detrás de la cortina número cuatro? —respondió por fin, como si se tratara de un premio de un concurso. Al ver que no contestaba, él añadió—: Yo descartaría la opción de matarme. Y, la verdad, no creo que fuera a ser una buena esclava.

—Ya lo había pensado. Claro que una buena paliza podría cambiar las cosas.

—¿Y por qué no mejor una mala paliza?

—Lo que tú prefieras.

—¿Entre una paliza buena y una mala? Nin guna, gracias — Isabella no podía creerse que estuviera manteniendo aquella discusión. No podía creerse que le estuviese pasando algo así.

—Me refería —dijo él hablándole despacio, como si considerase que Isabella no tenía mu chas luces— a que puedes elegir entre las tres opciones.

—¿Elijo yo? ¡Qué democrático!

—Solo intento ser justo.

—Lo justo sería darme un caballo y unas cuantas provisiones e indicarme qué dirección debo seguir —replicó Isabella.

— Ya has perdido tu caballo y tu camello. ¿Por qué iba a confiarte uno mío?

A ella no le gustó la pregunta, así que la pasó por alto. No tenía sentido discutir que el hecho de perder su caballo y su camello se ha bía debido a la tormenta y no a un error.

—No quiero que me matéis —dijo cuando por fin aceptó la posibilidad de que de veras es tuviese esperando a que eligiese su destino—. Y no me apetece ser esclava de ningún hombre —añadió. Claro que tampoco quería volver a palacio y casarse con el anciano. Por desgracia, no tenía muchas opciones.

Se preguntó si su padre se molestaría en pagar un rescate por ella. Supuso que sí, aunque solo fuera porque lo contrario quedaría feo. Eso sí. estaba segura de que si alguien secuestrara a sus amados gatos, movilizaría todas sus fuerzas hasta recuperarlos.

Era muy triste, pensó, que su padre quisiera sus hermanos y a sus gatos más que a ella. Pero EDWARD no estaba al corriente de eso. Y no había otra opción. Tendría que decirle quién era y confiar en que fuese un hombre de honor, leal al rey. De ser así, no dudaría en devolverla a su padre. Y a partir de ahí ya se las arreglaría ella para deshacer la boda con el anciano.

Soy la princesa Bella de Bahania —anunció por fin, estirando sus ciento sesenta y dos centímetros y dándose aire importante—. No tienes derecho a hacerme prisionera ni a decidir mi destino. Te exijo que me devuelvas a palacio. De lo contrario, me veré obligada a informar a mi padre de lo que has hecho. Mi padre te dará caza como los perros que sois.

Ya — EDWARD puso cara de aburrimiento.

—¿No me crees? —preguntó ella—. Te aseguro que es la verdad.

—Pues no pareces muy regia. Si de verdad eres la princesa, ¿qué hacías sola en medio del desierto?

—Ya te lo dije ayer. Buscar la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Quería encontrarla y sorprender a mi padre con sus tesoros.

Hasta ahí era cierto, pensó. No solo quería descubrir la ciudad en sí, sino que imaginaba que sería una buena manera de captar la atención de su padre. Si le hacía ver que era una persona decidida y con iniciativa propia, quizá lograra convencerlo para que anulase el com promiso de matrimonio.

—Aunque fueras la princesa, cosa que dudo, no entiendo qué hacías sola. Está prohibido — contestó EDWARD—. Por otra parte, se dice que la princesa es caprichosa, así que quizá estéis diciendo la verdad.

Era una de esas situaciones en las que no podía ganar. Quería que EDWARD la creyese, pero no porque la tomara por una niña mimada. ¿Por qué tenían tan mala imagen de ella?, ¿Acaso na die entendía que no había tenido una vida nor mal? Dividir su tiempo entre un padre y una madre que en realidad no la querían tener en medio no le había permitido disfrutar de una infancia ni remotamente feliz. Quienes pensa ban que era afortunada, solo veían la ropa que la envolvía. Nadie veía las largas horas que ha bía pasado en soledad de pequeña.

Pero no tenía sentido explicarle todo eso a EDWARD. No la creería y, aunque lo hiciese, no le importaría.

Cconsideraré lo que has dicho —comentó él por fin.

¿ Y eso qué significa? ¿Me crees cuando te digo que soy la princesa?, ¿Vas a devolverme al palacio de Bahania?

No —respondió EDWARD—. Creo que, de momento, me quedaré contigo. La idea de tener a una princesa de esclava suena atractiva. |

No podía estar hablando en serio, pensó Isabella.

No. No puedes hacer eso.

¿Qué me lo impide? —EDWARD soltó una risotada burlona y se alejó.

Te arrepentirás de esto —gritó irritada. Si no valorara tanto el café, le habría tirado el líquido hirviente a la espalda—. Me aseguraré de que lo lamentes.

Ya lo sé, Isabella —dijo él tras girarse a mirarla—. Apuesto a que lo lamentaré el resto de mi vida. Cuarenta minutos después, decidió que no le bastaría con azotarlo. La idea de fusilarlo y ahorcarlo al mismo tiempo volvió a parecerle la opción más apropiada. Quizá hasta debiera de decapitarlo. No solo la había amenazado e insultado. No solo la había atado. Sino que, encima, le había vendado los ojos.

—No sé qué crees que estás haciendo — dijo Isabella con rabia. La sensación de estar ciega al tiempo que cabalgaba era desconcertante. Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento acabaría bajo los cascos del caballo.

—En primer lugar, no hace falta que grites—le susurró EDWARD al oído—. Estoy justo de trás de ti.

—Como si no lo supiera —replicó Isabella. Estaba sentada delante de él, en su silla. Por más que intentaba no tocarlo, no había espacio suficiente y su espalda no dejaba de rozar el tor so de EDWARD—. ¿Qué viene en segundo lugar?

—Voy a hacer realidad tu deseo. Nos dirigi mos a la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

Ella no respondió. No pudo. La cabeza se le llenó de preguntas, de incredulidad, de esperan za, de emoción.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —EDWARD rió—. He vivido allí toda la vida.

—Pero no puedes... no... —dejó la frase en el aire. No tenía sentido—. Si de veras existe, ¿cómo es que nunca se oye hablar de ella?

—Preferimos que sea así. No estamos interesados en el mundo exterior. Vivimos de acuerdo con la tradición.

Lo significaba que la vida de las mujeres no tenía mucho valor.

No te creo —contestó Isabella—. Solo lo haces para crearme falsas esperanzas.

¿ Y por qué te he vendado los ojos entonces? Por precaución, para que no puedas volver a nuestra ciudad.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Le esta estaba diciendo la verdad?, ¿Existiría la Ciudad de los Ladrones? Pensó que merecía la pena estar secuestrada a cambio de echar un vistazo. Y si había dicho que la vendaba para que no pudiese volver..., aunque no diera la impresión... significaba que en algún momento la dejaría libre.

—¿Hay tesoros? —preguntó.

—¿Tesoros materiales?

A Isabella le molestó el tono desdeñoso de su voz. ¿Por qué siempre pensaba lo peor de ella?

—No me hables así —contestó acalorada—. Soy licenciada en Arqueología y tengo un master en Historia de Bahania. Mi interés por la ciudad es científico e intelectual, no lucrativo... Da igual. Cree lo que te dé la gana. No me im porta —añadió al ver que EDWARD guardaba si lencio.

Pero sí le importaba, pensó EDWARD sorpren dido cuando por fin se calló Isabella. Tenía en tendido que había ido a la universidad en Esta dos Unidos, pero nunca había pensado que hubiese finalizado sus estudios. Ni que hubiese elegido una carrera relacionada con su legado cultural. No estaba seguro de que no ambiciona ra los tesoros de su ciudad para sí misma, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar para averiguarlo.

Isabella se echó hacia delante, apartándose de él. EDWARD notó el temblor de sus músculos, resultado de la tensión.

—Relájate —le dijo al tiempo que la rodea ba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él —. Tenemos un viaje largo por delante. Si sigues en una postura tan rígida, no tardará en dolerte todo el cuerpo. Prometo no abusar de ti mientras estés en mi caballo.

— Entonces recuérdame que no me baje nunca —murmuró Isabella, aunque dejó caer el peso sobre su pecho.

Aunque era un incordio de mujer, no le de sagradaba tanto como había pensado. Por des gracia, su cuerpo también le resultaba más de seable de lo sensato. Al montarla en el caballo, solo había pensado en impedir que huyese. Pero estaba pagando un precio demasiado caro. La espalda de Isabella rozaba su torso, el trasero se pegaba contra sus ingles, excitándolo de tal modo que apenas podía pensar. Era la clase de problema que no necesitaba. No era la mujer tradicional del desierto que habría elegido. Tampoco era servicial, su ingenio y sus palabras como armas arrojadizas y era evidente que el tiempo que había pasado en Occidente la había corrompida Era irrespetuosa, siempre quería tener la última palabra y estaba malcriada. Y aunque sí que le resultaba intrigante, nunca la habría elegido. Por otra parte, la elección no había sido suya. Todo Labia quedado determinado el mismo día de su nacimiento.

EDWARD se preguntó cómo era posible que ella no supiera quien era él. ¿Su padre no la había puesto al corriente?, ¿o quizás ella no había entendido? Ya lo descubriría mas adelante. EDWARD sonrió. Dudaba que Isabella atendiese a nada que no quisiera oí, Pero él la enseñaría a romper con ese hábito.

Isabella iba a ser un desafío, pero al final saldría victorioso. Era el hombre y tenía el poder. Antes o después, ella acabaría aceptándolo y valorándolo Mientras tanto, ¿qué diría cuando se enterara de que era el hombre al que estaba prometida?

LES GUSTO….

espero que sip bueno mañana les subo otro cap por fa dejen sus comentariosssss


	4. capitulo tres

Capítulo 3

Por fin se acostumbró al ritmo del caballo. A pesar de su deseo de mostrarse indepen diente, no pudo evitar acabar recostándose con tra Edward. Era un hombre fuerte, capaz de so portar su peso, y era verdad que no debía mantener una postura tan tensa si no quería acabar con el cuerpo destrozado.

Así que se permitió apoyarse sobre su mus culoso torso. Edward adelantó los brazos, de modo que pasó a sujetar las riendas por delante de ella, en vez de por detrás. Isabella apoyó sus antebrazos sobre los de él.

La sensación de tocarlo resultaba extraña mente íntima. Quizá era la proximidad de sus cuerpos, o la oscuridad causada por la venda que tapaba sus ojos. Nunca se había visto en una situación igual, lo cual tampoco era sor prendente. Al fin y al cabo, no era normal que un nómada secuestrara a una princesa.

—¿Haces esto a menudo? —preguntó Isabella—. ¿Te gusta secuestrar mujeres inocentes?

—Eres muchas cosas, princesa, pero en nin gún caso inocente —contestó Edward.

En realidad se equivocaba en ese punto, pero no eran ni el momento ni el lugar indica dos para mantener esa conversación. Podía...

El caballo se desequilibró al pisar una piedra suelta. Sin avisar. Por un instante, Isabella sin tió que se caería al suelo. Contuvo la respira ción, intentó agarrarse a algo, pero sus manos no encontraron sujeción alguna.

—Tranquila —dijo Edward con voz serena al tiempo que la apretaba por la cintura con un brazo—. No dejaré que te pase nada.

Ella quiso encontrar consuelo en sus palabras, pero sabía el verdadero interés de su secuestrador.

—En realidad no te importo —murmuró—. Lo único que te importa es lo que valgo.

—Exacto, pajarillo —Edward soltó una risi lla—. No voy a dejar que eches a volar. Y cui daré de que no te hagas daño. Vas a seguir tal como estás hasta que pueda reclamar la recom pensa que me merezco.

No le gustó cómo sonaba. Estaba claro que Edward creía todo lo que los periódicos conta ban de ella y, solo por eso, creía conocerla.

—Te equivocas conmigo —dijo al cabo de unos minutos, de nuevo habituada al ritmo del caballo.

—No suelo equivocarme —le susurró Edward al oído—. Sé que no eres una hija obedien te. Vives una vida alocada en Occidente. Pero no es de extrañar. Eres la hija de tu madre, no una mujer de Bahania. Ella se dijo que era un salvaje y que le daba igual lo que pensase. Por desgracia, no pudo evitar que sus palabras le hicieran un nudo de lágrimas en la garganta. No aguantaba que la gente la juzgara por un par de artículos periódicos y las revistas. Toda la vida igual. ¡Eran tan pocas las personas que se molestaban en averiguar la verdad!

—¿Nunca has pensado que los medios de comunicación pueden equivocarse? – preguntó.

—A veces, pero no es tu caso. Has vivido muchos años en Los Ángeles. Es inevitable que te hayas hecho a ese estilo de vida. Si tu padre te hubiese mantenido aquí, habrías aprendido nuestras costumbres.

—Suena como si la culpa de que mi padre se desentendiera de mí fuera mía —contestó—. Tenía cuatro años. No tenía voz ni voto. Y, por si lo has olvidado, la ley de Bahania prohíbe que los miembros de la familia real crezcan en el extranjero. Si me fui con mi madre fue por que mi padre no quiso impedirlo.

No pudo limar el resentimiento de su tono de voz. Toda la vida había crecido sabiendo que su padre no la había querido lo suficiente para conservarla. Estaba segura de que si hu biese sido un hombre, se habría negado a per derlo. Pero no era más que una hija. Su única hija, aunque eso no parecía relevante.

Era frustrante, injusto. Estaba cansada de que la acusaran por algo de lo que en realidad era víctima. Pero algún día lo superaría. Quizá el día en que dejara de importarle lo que los de más pensaran de ella. Quizá entonces consegui ría madurar y no molestarse por las personas que la juzgaban antes de conocerla. Por desgra cia, ese día todavía no había llegado y le dolía el mal concepto que Edward tenía de ella.

—Piensa lo que quieras —prosiguió Isabella—. Puedes tener tu opinión y tus teorías, pero solo yo sé la verdad.

—Hasta ahí reconozco que es verdad —con testó en un tono enigmático que la hizo preguntarse en qué estaría pensando. Y, ahora, relá jate. Todavía queda mucho. Intenta descansar. Anoche apenas dormiste.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo lo sabía pero recordó que habían estado atados. Aunque se había dormido enseguida, se había despertado una y otra vez y no había dejado de dar vueltas. Era evidente que también lo había mantenido a él despierto. Después de haberla secuestrado, maniatado y vendado, lo cierto era que no lo lamentaba.

Respiró profundo e intentó relajarse. Cuan do la tensión de su cuerpo empezó a disiparse, dejó vagar la mente. ¿Cómo sería tener las rien das de la propia vida, igual que Edward? Él era un hombre del desierto, no rendía cuentas a na die, mientras que ella siempre había tenido que someterse a la voluntad de sus padres. Siempre la estaban llevando de un lado a otro, como si ninguno de los dos la quisiera tener al lado en realidad.

—¿De verdad vives en la Ciudad de los La drones? —preguntó medio adormilada.

—Sí, Isabella.

Le gustó cómo había pronunciado su nom bre. A pesar de los pesares, sonrió.

—¿Toda la vida?

— Sí. Salí unos años cuando estudiaba, pero siempre he vuelto al desierto. A donde me co rresponde —contestó con seguridad envidiable.

— Yo nunca he pertenecido a ningún sitio. Cuando estoy en California, mi madre me trata como si fuese un estorbo. Ahora que soy mayor es mejor, pero antes no paraba de quejarse de que no la dejaba moverse libremente, a su anto jo. Lo que no era verdad, porque me dejaba con su doncella. Y en Bahania... —Isabella suspi ró—. Bueno, supongo que no le caigo muy bien a mi padre. Cree que soy como ella, pero no es verdad... La gente no suele apreciar las pequeñas cosas que demuestran que tienes raí ces en un sitio. Yo las apreciaría si las tuviese.

— Quizá durante diez minutos —contestó Edward—. Luego te cansarías de tener que cum plir con el peso de la tradición. Reconócelo, pajarillo, eres una niña mimada.

—No lo soy —replicó con vehemencia—. No me conoces lo suficiente para emitir un jui cio así. Claro, es muy sencillo leer un par de cosas, oír un rumor aquí y allá y decidir que soy tal o cual cosa, pero no es agradable vivir una vida como la mía.

—Creo que serías capaz de discutirme hasta el color del cielo.

—No si pudiera verlo.

—Buen intento —Edward rió—. Pero no voy a quitarte la venda.

—Tu actitud se merece un escarmiento.

—Puede, pero no serás tú quien me lo dé — contestó él, todavía sonriente—. Vas a estar de masiado ocupada con otras cosas haciéndome de esclava.

Se estremeció. ¿De veras pretendía conver tirla en su esclava?

—No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? Crees que tengo que aprender la lección y estás dispuesto a enseñármela, ¿no?

— Tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo. Pero no te sorprendas mucho si descubres que no tengo intención de dejarte marchar.

No podía asimilarlo. Era una locura. No es taban en el siglo catorce. Hacía siglos que la esclavitud se había abolido en Bahania. Aunque las leyes del desierto tal vez no hubieran cam biado tanto.

—¿Qué... qué esperas exactamente de mí? Edward permaneció callado varios segundos. Luego se acercó a ella y susurró.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Apuesto a que no será agradable —mur muró

Un sonido la despertó. Isabella dio un res pingo y comprendió que se había quedado dor mida. Sintió miedo por un instante: no podía ver. Pero enseguida recordó que estaba venda da y maniatada.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con más miedo que antes. Había mucho ruido alrededor. Oía retazos de conversaciones, gritos, gruñidos, balidos. ¿Balidos?

Aguzó el oído y se dio cuenta de que perci bía balidos de cabra y los cencerros del ganado. Distinguía un sonido de intercambio de mone das, el olor de carne cocinada, de animales del desierto y aceites perfumados.

—¿Estamos en un mercado?, ¿Vas a vender me? —preguntó con aprensión.

Se sintió helada. Hasta ese momento no ha bía llegado a creerse la gravedad de su situa ción. Sí, estaba secuestrada por Edward, pero este la había tratado bien. De repente todo era distinto. De repente era un objeto. Si Edward decidía venderla, no podría impedírselo. Nadie atendería a las protestas de una simple mujer.

—No pienses que tienes que tirarte bajo las ruedas del siguiente carro que pase —contestó con calma Edward — Aunque la idea tiene su atractivo, no voy a venderte. Hemos llegado.

Bienvenida a la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

Isabella escuchó las palabras sin llegar a comprenderlas. ¿No la iba a vender a algún hombre espantoso?, ¿Su vida no corría peligro?

Notó los dedos de Edward en la nuca y, acto seguido, la venda cayó. Necesitó varios segun dos hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz del atardecer. Se quedó maravillada.

Había gente por todas partes. Centenares de personas vestidas con atuendos típicos del desierto.

Mujeres con cestas y hombres guiando burros. Niños correteando entre la multitud. Los comerciantes anunciaban sus mercancías en los puestos de lo que parecía la avenida principal.

Era un poblado, pensó asombrada. O una ciudad. ¿La Ciudad de los Ladrones existía?, ¿Era posible?

—¿Es de verdad? —le preguntó incrédula a Edward.

—Por supuesto. Eh..., parece que se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Isabella devolvió la atención hacia la gente y vio que los estaban señalando. De pronto, repa ró en lo sucia y despeinada que estaba. Llevaba el manto sobre el regazo, cubriéndole las ma nos, y un pañuelo ocultaba su cabello rojizo. Aun así, no dejaba de ser una mujer que estaba compartiendo montura con un nombre. Peor aún, tenía facciones occidentales. Su piel no era tan oscura como las de los nativos y la forma de sus ojos también era especial. Y la de su boca. Nunca había acertado a precisar qué cur va de los labios la diferenciaba, pero casi nunca la tomaban por una mujer de Bahania.

— ¡Señora, señora!

Isabella se giró hacia la voz aguda que la lla maba y vio a una niñita que la saludaba. Isabella hizo ademán de saludarla, pero recordó a tiempo que tenía las muñecas atadas. Tuvo que conformarse con asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde guardáis el tesoro? —preguntó—. ¿Puedo verlo?

Antes de que Edward pudiera contestar, oyó un sonido peculiar. Un sonido familiar, pero tan fuera de lugar que...

Se giró hacia el sonido y se quedó sin respi ración. Allí, en un extremo del mercado, había una cascada. Un río fluía perezoso hasta desa parecer tras una curva.

—¿Agua? —preguntó, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Tenemos un manantial subterráneo que cubre nuestras necesidades —la informó Edward mientras guiaba el caballo entre el gentío—. En la parte este desaparece. Aquí, riega nuestras cosechas.

Isabella estaba perpleja. En el desierto, el agua era más preciosa que el oro, más que el petróleo incluso. Con agua, podía sobrevivir cualquier civilización. Sin ese bien tan elemen tal, la vida terminaría enseguida.

—Había leído referencias a un manantial en alguno de los diarios de viajeros —comentó—, pero ninguno hablaba de un río.

—Quizá no tenían permiso para verlo, o de cidieron no escribir al respecto.

—Puede. ¿Hace cuánto existe?

—Desde que los primeros nómadas funda ron la ciudad.

Isabella apartó la vista del río y la devolvió a la multitud.

—Toda esta gente no pueden ser nómadas. Por definición, preferirían pasar parte del año en el desierto.

—Cierto. Hay algunos que viven permanen temente dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Otros se quedan un tiempo y siguen su camino.

¿Muros? Isabella miró más allá de los lími tes del mercado y vio el principio de los muros. Solo entonces advirtió que estaban cabalgando por una especie de patio gigante. En efecto, a unos trescientos metros de distancia, se alzaban unos muros de piedra impresionantes.

—No es posible —exclamó estupefacta.

—Y, sin embargo, existe.

Pasaron bajo un arco de madera que daba acceso a las puertas más grandes que jamás ha bía visto, de unos treinta metros de altura. De seó poder bajar del caballo y examinarlas.

—¿Qué antigüedad tienen? —preguntó, casi sin voz por la emoción—. ¿Cuándo las constru yeron?, ¿De dónde es la madera?, ¿Quién las di señó? ¿Siguen haciendo puertas así?, ¿Se pue den cerrar?

— ¡Cuántas preguntas! —bromeó Edward—. Y todavía no has visto la parte más impresio nante.

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué podía haber más impresionante que aquel par de puertas cuando divisó un segundo patio. Isabella miró a su alrededor con sumo interés. Los muros se guían rodeando la ciudad. ¿Qué amplitud ten dría en total?, ¿Cuánto mediría el perímetro del muro?, ¿Tres kilómetros?, ¿Quince?, ¿Dónde...?

Levantó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de caer se de espaldas del caballo. Edward detuvo al animal y dejó que Isabella mirara lo que se al zaba ante ella: un castillo del mismísimo siglo XII.

Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. No estaba se gura ni de si estaba respirando. El castillo subía hacia el cielo como una catedral antigua, con sus torres, su foso y su puente levadizo.

Un castillo. Ahí. En medio del desierto.

No podía creérselo. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Mientras contemplaba el diseño, advirtió que lo habían construido por partes, que lo habían re modelado, ampliado y vuelto a remodelar. Ha bía influencias occidentales y orientales, venta nas características del siglo XIV junto con torres del XVIII. La gente iba de un lado a otro del puente principal.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó conmocionada—. ¿Cómo habéis mantenido el secreto tantos siglos?

—El paisaje, el sitio... Todo ayuda —Edward se encogió de hombros.

Isabella miró las piedras color arena del cas tillo, se fijó en las montañas pequeñas que bor deaban sendos extremos de la ciudad. Sí, tal vez no fuera imposible que pasase desapercibi da desde un avión. Al menos con una cámara fotográfica normal.

—Algún gobierno tendrá conocimiento de la ciudad —murmuró, más para sí misma que para Edward—. La habrán visto por infrarrojos, en imágenes tomadas desde algún satélite.

— Por supuesto —dijo él — Pero todos coinciden en el interés de mantener en secreto el paradero del enclave.

Se pararon justo a la entrada del castillo. Isabella miró a ambos lados y confirmó las descrip ciones que había leído en los diarios. Estaba jus to en medio de la Ciudad de los Ladrones. No había duda. Estaba emocionadísima. ¡Había tan tas cosas que estudiar y aprender en un lugar así!

—Desmonto yo primero —dijo Edward justo antes de hacerlo.

Isabella esperó a que la ayudara a apearse. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había reunido una multitud a su alrededor. Se sentía sucia y despeinada. Por suerte, apenas le pres taban atención. La gente estaba demasiado ocu pada mirando a Edward y murmurando.

Cuando rodeó el caballo para ayudarla a ba jar, varios hombres vestidos con ropa tradicio nal hicieron una ligera reverencia. Isabella tra gó saliva. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Por qué te miran? —preguntó—. ¿Has hecho algo mal?

¡Qué negativa! —Edward sonrió, puso las manos en la cintura de Isabella y la dejó en el suelo—. Solo me dan la bienvenida.

—No, dar la bienvenida sería saludarte, esto es mucho más.

—Te aseguro que no pasa nada fuera de lo normal.

Edward echó a andar hacia las escaleras que conducían a la entrada del castillo. La gente se apartaba a su paso y todos se inclinaban ante él. Isabella frenó en seco.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, a sabiendas de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Ya te lo he dicho: Edward.

Esperó, confiado en que Isabella se diera por satisfecha, pero ella permaneció firme. Miró a la muchedumbre que se había agolpado en tor no u ellos e insistió:

—Muy bien, Edward, ¿qué me estoy perdien do? —preguntó con cara de pocos amigos. Si no hubiera tenido las manos atadas, las habría colocado sobre las caderas — . Mira, llámame mimada si quieres, pero tonta te aseguro que no soy. ¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar, irrita da, al ver que Edward no contestaba.

Un anciano dio un paso al frente y sonrió. Tenía joroba y apenas le llegaba a Isabella por la barbilla.

— ¿No lo sabes? —dijo el hombre — Es Edward, príncipe de los ladrones. Es el señor de la ciudad.

Isabella abrió la boca, la cerró. Había oído hablar de ese príncipe, por supuesto. Era un tí tulo tan antiguo como la propia ciudad.

—¿Tú? —preguntó incrédula.

— Supongo que tenías que enterarte más tar de o más temprano. Sí, soy el príncipe. Dirijo todo lo que ocurre dentro de estos muros. El desierto es mi reino. Mi palabra es la ley — Edward tiró del manto que cubría las manos de Isabella, entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, ca minó hasta la entrada del castillo y se giró para hablar a sus súbditos—. Esta es Isabella. La he encontrado en el desierto y la reclamo para mí. Tocadla y habréis exhalado vuestro último sus piro.

Isabella maldijo para sus adentros. Todo el mundo la miraba. Sintió que las mejillas se le encarnaban.

—Genial —rezongó—. Amenazas de muer te para los que intenten ayudarme a escapar. Muchas gracias.

—Lo he dicho para protegerte.

— Sí, claro. Además, me estás tratando como si fuese un objeto.

—¿Olvidas que eres mi esclava?

—Lo haría si no me lo recordaras cada dos por tres —contestó malhumorada Isabella—. Solo falta que me pongas un collar, como hace mi padre con sus gatos.

— Si te portas bien, quizá te trate como tu padre trata a esos gatos.

—Tampoco es que la idea me entusiasme.

Edward rió mientras entraba en el castillo. Isabella creía que le explotaría la cabeza. Esta ban pasando demasiadas cosas de golpe. Le costaba asimilarlo todo.

— Si eres el príncipe de los ladrones — ¿de veras llevas robando toda la vida?

—Yo no robo. Esa práctica pasó de moda hace tiempo. Tenemos nuestros propios medios para generar ingresos.

Ella quiso preguntar a qué medios se refería, pero antes de formular la pregunta habían entrado en el castillo. Belleza por todas partes. Desde las lisas paredes de piedra hasta los ele gantes mosaicos del suelo. Había candelabros de oro, marcos decorados con joyas, cuadros, muebles antiguos.

La habitación principal era inmensa, quizá del tamaño de un campo de fútbol. Tenía un mínimo de dos plantas, grandes cristaleras que dejaban pasar la luz. Se giró hacia los candela bros.

—¿No usáis luz eléctrica? —preguntó mien tras Edward le cortaba la cuerda de las muñecas.

—Apenas. Y nunca en los aposentos. En ese sentido, vivimos como hace siglos.

Edward le tomó una mano y tiró de ella. Isabella intentó memorizar todo lo que veía, pero era imposible. Allá donde se giraban sus ojos se encontraba con alguna pieza preciosa, proba blemente robada. Había cuadros de pintores an tiquísimos. Reconocía el estilo, pero no al artis ta. Descubrió cuadros que había visto en libros, algunos de los cuales se daban por destruidos hacía tiempo.

Edward la guió por un laberinto de pasillos, subiendo y bajando escaleras, girando una y otra vez hasta perderla por completo. La gente con la que se cruzaban se paraba a sonreírles y se inclinaban reverentemente. Si le hubiera quedado alguna duda sobre la identidad de su captor, se habría despejado para cuando para ron frente a las puertas de madera. El príncipe de los ladrones. Quién iba a decir que existía...

Podía haber sido peor, se dijo mientras Edward empujaba una de las puertas. Podía ser el anciano de mal aliento, pensó justo antes de en trar en la habitación. Y quedarse sin respira ción. Cuando Edward la hubo soltado, se giró y dio una vuelta entera en torno a tan espaciosas dependencias.

Todos los muebles eran gigantescos. La cama era para seis o siete personas. Había un sofá de aspecto mullido con una tapicería del mismo color granate que la colcha de la cama. Una alfombra oriental de ensueño cubría el suelo y un mosaico exquisito decoraba una de las paredes. La chimenea era tan grande como la biblioteca, que albergaba cientos, quizá mi les de libros antiguos.

Avanzó hacia los estantes y deslizó los de dos sobre sus lomos.

—¿Están catalogados? —preguntó mientras abría una copia de Hamlet Se quedó impresio nada al ver que se trataba de una edición de 1793. En una mesita situada frente a ella podía verse un ejemplar de la Biblia con ilustraciones realizadas a mano. Jamás había visto nada semejante—. Edward, ¿eres consciente de lo que tienes aquí? No tiene precio. Son siglos de sa biduría e historia.

—Pediré a alguien que te ayude a instalarte —contestó él tras hacer un gesto de indiferen cia con una mano—. Date un baño. Luego te traerán ropa adecuada.

— ¿Adecuada? —repitió Isabella, casi sin poder distraer la atención de los libros.

—Como esclava que eres, tendrás... ciertas responsabilidades. Y tendrás que ponerte ropa que me complazca para cumplirlas.

—Me tomas el pelo, ¿no? —Isabella pesta ñeó. Dejó el ejemplar de Hamlet en su estante y miró la cama. Tragó saliva—. En..., es un jue go, ¿verdad? O sea, soy la princesa Bella. Su pongo que lo tendrás en cuenta.

Edward avanzó hacia ella con decisión. Hasta poder tocarla. Cosa que hizo, rozándole una mejilla.

—Sé bien quién eres, así que no te hagas la inocente conmigo.

— ¡No me lo hago! —contestó ofendida por la insinuación que se escondía tras el tono de voz que había empleado Edward.

—Hay pruebas más que de sobra que docu mentan el estilo de vida que llevas en Califor nia —contestó sonriente él—. Puede que no apruebe lo que hayas hecho, pero pienso apro vecharme de ello... y de ti —añadió al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuello con el pulgar.

Isabella sintió como si la caricia se hubiera prolongado hasta el estómago. Estaba demasia do cerca. Casi no podía respirar. Una mezcla de miedo e incredulidad se lo impedía. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba oyendo. No podía...

—No podemos acostarnos —espetó Isabella.

—Seré un amante generoso —prometió él—. Sabré complacerte.

No quería que la complaciese, pensó Isabella. Quería que la creyese. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero pestañeó para que no se le saltaran las lá grimas. ¿Para qué protestar? No tenía sentido. Edward no le haría caso, estaba convencido de que era una mujer liberada que se acostaba con el primer hombre que se lo propusiera. Si le de cía que era virgen, se echaría a reír.

—El placer será todo tuyo —contestó con amargura—. Si de veras te importara lo que quiero, me llevarías de vuelta a mi palacio.

—Puede que más adelante —Edward apartó la mano—. Cuando me canse de ti. Hasta entonces, disfruta de mi casa. Al fin y al cabo, por fin has encontrado lo que buscabas. Estás viviendo en la Ciudad de los Ladrones —añadió justo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Atrapada, se dijo Isabella. Estaba atrapada. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba ni conocía a nadie que pudiese ayudarla.

Isabella resbaló pared abajo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Edward tenía razón había encontrado lo que buscaba. Lo que le recordó el viejo dicho: el de que había que tener cuidado con lo que uno deseaba. No fuera a ser que lo consiguiera.


	5. Capitulo cuatro

Capítulo 4

NO PUEDO creérmelo —murmuró Isabella mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo del dormitorio—. Parezco una figurante de una pe lícula de jeques de bajo presupuesto.

—El príncipe insistió mucho —dijo con sua vidad Adiva, la criada que Edwardhabía envia do para ayudar a Isabella a prepararse.

Era una mujer joven, de apenas dieciocho años. Llevaba una túnica recatada sobre los pantalones y se había recogido el pelo negro en una coleta. Seguro que a Edwardle gustaban las mujeres modosas y obedientes. Seguro que a Adiva la trataría como a una santa. Isabella se miró al espejo de nuevo y se obli gó a no atragantarse. Llevaba unos pantalones de gasa que se ceñían a la cintura y a los tobillos, salvo por un trocito de tela que ocultaba la zona del pubis, estaba casi desnuda de cintura para abajo. La gasa de los pantalones era casi transparente. Del mismo tejido que la prenda que cubría sus brazos. Lo único que ocultaba sus pechos era una especie de sujetador dorado a modo de top. Adiva le había recogido el pelo en un moño sobre la cabeza, sujeto con una diadema también dorada.

—Te dejo mientras esperas a nuestro señor —dijo la criada antes de hacer una reverencia.

—Preferiría que te quedases —le dijo Isabella. Dejando de lado la cuestión de la indumen taria, no estaba de humor para que se la comie ran. Claro que el príncipe de los ladrones no le pediría su opinión al respecto.

Adiva no oyó su petición o no se la creyó. O quizá la pobre no podía oponerse a las órdenes de Edward Volvió a inclinarse, se giró y dejó a Isabella sola.

La habitación era tan grande que parecía he cha para dar vueltas alrededor. Isabella fue de un extremo a otro maldiciendo a Edward insul tándose por haber sido tan temeraria de haber salido sola del palacio. Ojalá no la hubiera sor prendido la tormenta. Ojalá no hubiese perdido el caballo y el camello. Ojalá Edward no fuese a obligarla a mantener relaciones sexuales con él.

Se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa, pensó, tratando de no perder el sentido del humor. Se esperaba a una mujer con experiencia en la cama y se iba a encontrar con una virgen. Al menos tendría la satisfacción de saber que, des pués de desflorarla, sí que acabaría fusilado. Aunque apenas la consolaba. Lo que de veras le gustaría sería encontrar la forma de evitar que la mancillase.

Se acercó a la ventana y trató de distraerse contemplando las vistas del patio a sus pies y el mercado a lo lejos. Anochecía. La mayoría de la gente regresaba a sus casas. Deseó poder ha cer lo mismo. Se giró para desandar sus pasos.

—Quédate quieta para que pueda mirarte.

Las palabras salieron de la nada y la dejaron petrificada del susto. Edward acababa de entrar. Había abierto la puerta con el sigilo de un fan tasma. Se había aseado, pensó Isabella mientras lo miraba y trataba de calmar el ritmo frenético de su corazón. Se había puesto otros pantalones y una camisa recién planchada. El pelo le bri llaba, se había afeitado. Por miedo a leer en ellos lo que estaba pensando, evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Pero no pudo evitar apreciar el perfil elegante de su nariz y su mentón. Si no fuese un secuestrador y un violador en potencia, quizá lo considerara hasta atractivo.

Había intentado mirarlo con discreción, pero Edward no parecía dispuesto a compartir los mismos buenos modales. De hecho, la miraba como si fuese una yegua a la que estuviese a punto de comprar. La rodeó, la miró con desca ro por delante y por detrás, y volvió a pararse frente a ella.

Su atención la ponía nerviosa. Se sentía me dio desnuda. Tenía miedo, le costaba respirar. Cerró la mano y se clavó las uñas en la palma.

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo, tratando de sonar autoritaria—. Soy una princesa. El casti go por hacerme... eso... te costará la vida. Ade más, el príncipe de los ladrones le debe lealtad al rey de Bahania. Insultar a su hija de ese modo es insultarlo a él mismo.

—Olvidas que al rey de Bahania le da igual su hija —contestó Edward tras cruzarse de brazos.

—Me encantaría olvidarlo, pero no puedo.

—¿De verdad crees que se enfadaría? —le preguntó él al tiempo que daba un paso al fren te. Luego le agarró la mano derecha. El contac to la pilló desprevenida. Intentó soltarse, pero no pudo—. Puede que sí, pero no tanto como para matarme —añadió justo antes de echar el cierre a algo pesado alrededor de su muñeca.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Isabella vio cómo le ponían otro brazalete en la muñeca iz quierda. Llenó los pulmones de aire. Intentó gritar, estaba indignada. Pero no fue capaz. Brazaletes de esclava.

— ¡Serás...! —Isabella trató de encontrar algún insulto a la altura de la ofensa, pero no lo encontró—. ¡Cómo te atreves!

Antes que arredrarse, Edward sonrió.

—Te gustan las tradiciones. Deberías sentir te honrada.

¿Honrada? Isabella miró los brazaletes de oro. No cabía duda de que eran antiguos y tenían un diseño hermoso. Sabía que apretando en al gún sitio el mecanismo saltaría y podría quitár selo. También sabía que podía tardar semanas en encontrar el punto justo.

—¿Cómo te atreves! —repitió por fin.

—Me perteneces —Edward se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué esperabas?

—No soy un animal al que puedas poner un collar.

—En absoluto: eres una mujer con un brazalete de esclava.

—Te exijo que me los quites —Isabella echó los brazos hacia delante.

Edwardse dio la vuelta y fue hacia una fuente con fruta que había sobre una mesa pegada a la puerta. Agarró una pera, la olió y le dio un mordisco.

Perdón, ¿hablabas conmigo?

— Odio estos brazaletes—exclamó impotente —. Odio estar aquí. Me niego a ser tu esclava Y te juro que hay ocasiones en que odio ser mujer. Mi padre y mis hermanos no me ha cen caso, tú te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Me niego a que me trates como si fuese un camello.

— ¿Cómo un camello? — Edwardmasticó otro trozo de pera—. Yo respeto muchísimo a los camellos. Están a tu servicio toda la vida y piden muy poco a cambio. No creo que pueda decirse lo mismo de ti —añadió tras mirarla de pies a cabeza.

Era demasiado. Isabella gritó. Alcanzó una naranja de la fuente de la fruta y se la arrojó.

— ¡Fuera! —le ordenó—. ¡Fuera de aquí y no vuelvas nunca!

Edward fue hacia la puerta. Riéndose. ¡ Se es taba riendo de ella! Quería matarlo. Muy des pacio.

—¿Lo ves? No estás tan bien educada como los camellos. Me decepcionas.

Isabella le tiró una pera y esta chocó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Te veré en el infierno.

—He vivido una vida ejemplar —contestó él—. Así que no creo que acabe en el infierno. Pero trataré de interceder por ti cuando vaya al cielo.

Isabella gritó y agarró la fuente entera. Sin dejar de reírse, Edward salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, justo antes de que la fuente se estrellara contra la pared.

Seguía sonriente cuando entró en la parte más vieja del castillo. Había propuesto remodelarla, pero su madre prefería que siguiese tal como había estado desde hacía siglos.

Dobló una esquina y vio un arco que condu cía a los antiguos aposentos de las mujeres. Ha cía casi veinticinco años que su madre había abierto las puertas del harén. Luego las había vendido. Como medían cerca de cinco metros y eran de oro macizo, habían ingresado una suma considerable. Habían invertido el dinero en fundar una clínica para las mujeres de la ciudad. Gracias a ella, contaban con doctores especializados que cuidaban de la salud de las mujeres, Las atendían en el parto y se ocupaban de los ni ños pequeños, totalmente gratis. Esme, su madre, había dicho que las generaciones que habían vivido y muerto dentro del harén habrían dado su aprobación.

Edward a travesó el arco. El vestíbulo del harén se había convertido en una sala enorme. Era tarde, el personal se había retirado; pero todavía podía verse una luz en el despacho de su madre.

Llamó a su puerta. Esme sonrió al verlo. Alta, esbelta, de grandes ojos, tenía una belleza clásica que impactaba a cualquier hombre con gusto. Tenía cuarenta y nueve años, pero pare cía mucho más joven. Su cabello era negro, lar go y tupido. Durante el día llevaba un peinado sofisticado, pero, una vez finalizada la jornada, se lo recogía en una coleta. Eso y la camiseta y los vaqueros que solía llevar la hacían pasar a menudo por una mujer de apenas treinta años.

—El hijo pródigo ha vuelto —bromeó Edward mientras se acercaba a darle un beso—. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte esta vez?

—Estaba pensando en quedarme indefinida mente —dijo Esme tras apagar el ordenador e invitar a su hijo a que tomara asiento frente a ella—. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

Edward pensó en la vida monacal que había llevado en los últimos tiempos. Había trabajado tanto que apenas había encontrado resquicios para compañía femenina alguna.

— Sobreviviré. Háblame de tu último éxito.

—Hemos vacunado a seis millones de niños —Esme sonrió encantada—. Teníamos cuatro millones como meta, pero las donaciones au mentaron más de lo previsto.

Supongo que gracias a tu capacidad de persuasión.

Esme dirigía una organización de beneficen cia dedicada al cuidado de las mujeres y los ni ños de todo el mundo. Cuando Edward había en trado en el instituto como interno, Carla había empezado a ocupar el tiempo libre en la organi zación, había empezado a viajar y a recaudar fondos para las personas necesitadas.

—No sé a qué se habrá debido tanta genero sidad, pero me alegro —dijo Esme, e hizo una pausa antes de añadir—: ¿De veras es la prin cesa Sabrá?

Edward se dijo que no debería sorprenderse. Las noticias volaban dentro de la ciudad y su madre siempre estaba al comente de todo.

—Eso dice.

—Creía que no podías seguir sorprendién dome, pero está claro que me equivocaba — dijo Esme—. Apuesto a que tendrás una explica ron para secuestrar a la hija de un aliado.

Edward le explicó que se había encontrado a Isabella en el desierto.

—Estaba buscando la ciudad. Habría muerto si no la hubiéramos ayudado.

—No niego que os vierais obligados a ayu darla. Lo que no entiendo es por qué la retienes. Tengo entendido que ha entrado en la ciu dad montada en tu caballo, maniatada. Contestó Esme

—. ¿Por qué estaba buscando la ciudad? No creo que esté interesada en sus tesoros. —añadió al ver que Edward guardaba si lencio

—Lo está. Dice que tiene dos títulos, licenciada en Arqueología y no sé qué en Historia de Bahania.

¿No recuerdas sus estudios? Esme sacudió la cabeza como preguntándose en qué se había equivocado para que le saliera un hijo así—. En fin, supongo que es normal. Te ha brás fijado en otras cosas.

—Es un incordio de mujer —murmuró Edward de pronto—. No solo no sabe que estamos prometidos, sino que es caprichosa, difícil y está criada en Occidente.

—Cosa que ya sabías cuando aceptaste el enlace —le recordó con severidad su madre—. No olvides que fue decisión tuya. Yo ni siquie ra estaba presente cuando el rey Charlie se en trevistó contigo.

—No podía negarme sin crear un conflicto.

Esme no se molestó en contestar. La tradición establecía que Edward debía casarse con la hija mayor de Bahania. Sin embargo, podía haberse opuesto, buscar un matrimonio romántico. Pero él no creía en el amor. El propósito del matri monio no era otro que producir herederos. Nada más.

— Isabella y tú tenéis más cosas en común de las que crees —dijo Esme—. Si eres inteli gente, intentarás encontrarlas. Y si de veras es caprichosa, apuesto a que tendrá sus razones para las cosas que desea. Te aseguro que ten drás mucho terreno ganado si averiguas sus motivaciones.

—¿Para qué?

—Edward tu felicidad está en juego. ¿No crees que merece la pena esforzarse un poco?

—Isabella no puede hacerme feliz — contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Un hombre inteligente intentaría llevarse bien con su esposa. Si está contenta, será mejor ladre de tus hijos.

—Si al menos fuera más moldeable — murmuró . ¿Por qué permitió el rey Charlie que se criara en Occidente?

No lo sé. Pero sí que se casó con la madre de Isabella muy rápido. Fue una unión impulsiva. Tengo entendido que, de no ser por Isabella, se habrían divorciado a los pocos meses. . Al parecer, cuando por fin se decidieron a hacerlo, la madre quiso llevársela a California y él no se opuso.

¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar que se llevaran hija? —Edward negó con la cabeza.—. La ley Bahania ordena que los descendientes permanezcan con el padre.

—Puede que el rey se equivocara —contestó Esme—. Hay hombres muy tontos. Sé de uno que no quiere ni molestarse en conocer a su fu tura esposa. Uno que da por sentado que no va a poder ser feliz con ella. Y todo al cabo de unas pocas horas de conocerla.

—¿No me digas? —repuso Edward con iro nía—. De acuerdo. Tienes razón. Pasaré más tiempo con Isabella antes de emitir un juicio sobre ella. Aunque estoy convencido de que no me satisfará.

— Si vas con esa idea en la cabeza, seguro que no —respondió su madre.

Edward consideró las palabras de Esme. Era una mujer inteligente, siempre había querido lo mejor para él. De pequeño lo había colmado de mimos. Y había sabido retirarse llegado el momento de que aprendiera de la vida y experimentara por su cuenta. Era excepcional, amable, bella. Y, sin em bargo, siempre había vivido sola.

—¿Fue por mí?

Esme tardó varios segundos en adivinar a qué se refería. Por fin se levantó, rodeó la mesa y le rozó una mejilla.

—Eres mi hijo y te quiero con todo el cora zón. Las razones por las que no me casé no tie nen que ver contigo.

—Entonces fue culpa de él.

—Edward—dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

—No entiendo por qué defiendes a ese hom bre —murmuró, nervioso, poniéndose de pie.

—Porque hay cosas que no puedes entender.

No tenía sentido seguir adelante. Habían mantenido la misma discusión decenas de ve ces. De modo que Edwardle besó las mejillas y le prometió que cenaría con ella a finales de la semana. Luego se marchó.

Pero seguía enojado. Tal vez se equivocara, pero siempre había odiado a su padre. Treinta y un años atrás, el rey Carlisle de El Bañar había llegado a la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Esme, hija única del príncipe de los ladrones, acababa de cumplir los dieciocho. A falta de un hijo here dero, la tradición exigía tener un hijo de un rey de algún reino vecino. El padre de Esme había elegido al rey Carlisleel cual la había seducido, la había dejado embarazada y después la había abandonado con el bebé. Desde entonces, nunca había reconocido su unión con ella ni a su hijo. De hecho, Edward no se había enterado de quien era su padre hasta que llegó a la adolescencia. Pero saber la verdad solo había servido para empeorar la situación. Había intentado reunirse con el rey Carlislepero este se había mantenido distante, dejando claro que no tenía el interés en su hijo bastardo

Edwardse detuvo en medio del pasillo. No debía envenenarse con aquellos recuerdos. Así que se obligó a serenarse. Con los años, había aprendido a calmarse y olvidarse de su pasado.

Reanudó la marcha sin fijarse en los cuadros y las estatuas que decoraban salas y pasillos. Atravesó un par de puertas y entró en la parte «comercial» del castillo.

En el interior de un anexo construido en el siglo XIV, había varias oficinas y un centro de seguridad con ordenadores, faxes y teléfonos que no paraban de sonar. Pensó en Isabella, en cerrada en el dormitorio, y sonrió. ¿Qué le lan zaría a la cabeza si descubría lo que había en esa parte del castillo? Tal vez, si era buena, al gún día se la enseñaría.

Saludó con un gesto de la cabeza a su ayu dante y entró en su despacho. Una mesa en ele dominaba el centro de la pieza. En un extremo, unas puertas correderas comunicaban con un patio.

No reparó en la vista ni en la luz parpadean te del contestador ni en los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa. Descolgó el teléfono direc tamente y le pidió a la operadora que le pusiera con el rey de Bahania. Por poco que le interesa ra Isabella, agradecería saber que su hija había sobrevivido a su aventura en el desierto.

—Edward¿eres tú? —preguntó una voz fa miliar al otro lado del aparato.

— Sí. Ayer encontramos a la princesa Sabrá. Había perdido el caballo y un camello en una tormenta de arena.

—Se marchó sin decir nada a nadie. Típico de ella — Charlie suspiró—. Me alegra saber que está a salvo.

—No parece informada de nuestro compro miso —dijo Edwardmientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa del despacho.

—Cierto, cierto. Cuando empecé a explicarle que había concertado su matrimonio, se puso a gritar y salió de la habitación sin darme a tiem po a que la pusiera al corriente de los detalles — explicó Charlie—. Es una cría. Le falta cabeza, parece boba. A veces temo por la seguridad de sus futuros hijos. Supongo que, ahora que la co noces, no querrás seguir adelante con la unión.

Edward había oído que el rey de Bahania no prestaba apenas atención a su hija, pero jamás habría imaginado que fuera a insultarla de ese modo. Aunque nunca habría escogido a Isabella como esposa, no le había dado la impresión de

que fuese boba. Todo lo contrario, a decir verdad.

Tal vez se le había pasado por la cabeza deshacer el matrimonio, pero le molestaba que Charlie hubiese dado por sentado que la rechazaría.

—Todavía no he tomado una decisión definitiva —contestó por fin.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No es que estemos ansiosos por tenerla de vuelta en el palacio.

Comentaron un asunto concerniente a la seguridad de ambos reinos y colgaron. Isabella había sugerido que su vida en palacio no era agradable, pero Edwardno había sospechado el concepto que su padre tenía de ella. Lo cual explicara algunas cosas.

—Pareces pensativo. ¿Vamos a la guerra?

Edward miró al hombre alto y rubio que se había parado a la entrada del despacho Stryker, ex agente de las Fuerzas Aérea de Estados Unidos y director de seguridad, avanzó y se sentó frente a Edward

—No tiene pinta —le dijo este a su amigo. Aunque el rey Charlie insiste en juntar los ejércitos.

En los últimos tiempos, se había ido demos trando que las cámaras de vigilancia a distancia y las patrullas irregulares de nómadas no eran suficientes para garantizar la seguridad del de sierto. Los campos petrolíferos cada vez eran más vulnerables y el rey Charlie le había pro puesto a Edwardunir las fuerzas aéreas de ambos reinos. Rafe era el responsable de los con tactos diplomáticos con Bahania.

Edwardsabía que no era habitual delegar un puesto de tanta importancia en un extranjero. Pero Rafe se había ganado su confianza sobra damente. El agente tenía una cicatriz causada por un cuchillo con el que habían intentado ma tar a Edward A cambio, Edward le había conce dido el título de jeque y el pueblo lo había aceptado como uno más.

—Corren rumores sobre una esclava en pa lacio —dijo el agente con expresión diverti da—. Se comenta que la encontraste en el de sierto y la has guardado para ti.

—No hace ni cuatro horas que he vuelto — dijo Edward tras consultar el reloj—. ¿Cuándo le has enterado?

—Hace tres horas y media.

—Las noticias vuelan.

—Tengo buenas fuentes —Rafe se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es verdad? Nunca pensé que te fuera lo de tener esclavas.

—Y no me va.

Edward dudó. Hasta entonces nadie sabía la verdadera identidad de Isabella, y prefería que siguiera siendo así. Pero si esta llegaba a necesitar protección, Rafe era el hombre adecuado para velar por su seguridad.

—Se llama Isabella. Es la hija de Charlie.

—¿La mujer con la que estás prometido? — preguntó Rafe.

— La misma. Sabe que han concertado su matrimonio, pero desconoce los detalles. No quiero que la gente se entere de quién es.

— Ni que ella sepa quién eres tú.

—Exacto.

— Sabía que este trabajo sería interesante cuando acepté el puesto —comentó Rafe — . Estoy deseando conocerla.

Edward sabía que su amigo no había dicho nada con segundas intenciones, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Estaba irritado? ¿Por qué? Rafe nunca se interesaría por Isabella y, aunque así fuera, a él le daría igual. Isabella no era más que un estorbo, ¿no?

— Seguro que no tardarás en encontrártela —dijo Edward mientras se ponía de pie—. Le daré instrucciones de que no salga de sus apo sentos, pero estoy seguro de que no me hará caso. Si te la encuentras dando vueltas, devuél vela a su habitación, por favor.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Rafe.

—A prepararme para la batalla. Si voy a ca sarme con la princesa Sabrá, primero habrá que domarla.


	6. capitulo cinco

Hola a todas disculpen el retraso no había podido actualizar he estado muy ocupada

Espero que les guste el cap besos

Capitulo 5

EDWARD entró en los aposentos de Isabella a las diez de la mañana siguiente. Le había dejado la noche para que asumiera su nueva si tuación, aunque no creía que fuese a aceptarla. Sorprendentemente, tenía ganas de verla, sabía que protestaría y le tiraría a la cabeza todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance, librarían una batalla dialéctica feroz y, aunque él acabaría ganándola, lo obligaría a pelear para alzarse con la victoria. Seguía sonriendo cuando abrió la puerta de dependencias. Pero antes de entrar, un sexto sentido que le había salvado la vida en más una ocasión, le recomendó precaución. Vaciló antes de dar otro paso al frente, el tiempo justo para esquivar un violento ataque.

Isabella se había lanzado contra él, con un pequeño cuchillo para pelar fruta en el brazo derecho. Edward la sujetó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo.

—Bájame —gritó ella.

Edward la cargó hasta la cama y la lanzó sobre el colchón sin ceremonias. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, se tumbó encima de ella, inmovili zándole las piernas con sus propios muslos y agarrándole ambas muñecas con las manos. Isabella forcejeó, pero no consiguió zafarse.

—Buenos días, esclava —la saludó él, mi rando sus ojos marrones y apretándole la muñe ca derecha hasta hacerle soltar el cuchillo—. ¿De verdad creías que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácilmente?

—No —murmuró ella—. No es más que un cuchillo para pelar fruta. En realidad, no podía herirte. Solo era una forma de protestar por te nerme recluida como esclava.

—Podías haber mostrado tu disconformidad de alguna manera más pacífica. Convocando una manifestación o declarándote en huelga, por ejemplo.

—Me pareció mejor el cuchillo —contestó Isabella entre dientes.

Edward contuvo una sonrisa. Lo había ataca do. Demostraba valor por su parte y él siempre había respetado a las personas valientes. A sa biendas de que no lo vencería y de que podría enfurecerlo, se había arriesgado... aunque sin mucha destreza.

Respiró profundo y percibió el aroma que emanaba de la piel de BellaComo no le ha bía dejado más ropa, se había visto obligada a ponerse el mismo modelo absurdo del día anterior. Casi transparente. El top estaba tan apretado que sus pechos parecían a punto de saltar por encima.

Edward se preguntó cómo sabrían sus pezo nes y qué tal sería hacerle el amor. Se excitó de inmediato. Pero decidió no hacer caso a la presión de las ingles. Aunque no fuera virgen, no podía poseerla así como así. Además, estaba la cuestión del matrimonio. Si se acostaba con ella, sellaría el enlace. Y todavía no estaba seguro de si quería que este se produjera.

-Para ser una esclava no eres muy obe diente —comentó.

Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras seguía revolviéndose debajo de Edward. Este no entendía que no se diera cuenta del placer que le causaban sus movimientos.

No me diste ninguna instrucción — replicó ell a—. Así que no puedo haber desobedecido que no se me ha ordenado.

Se sobreentiende que las esclavas no desean atacar a su señor.

Desde el punto de vista de la esclava no sobreentiende tanto

—En eso tienes razón —contestó Edward tras considerar la respuesta de Isabella A partir de ahora te daré instrucciones precisas. No quiero que me ataques de ninguna manera —añadió antes de retirarse de la cama y poner se de pie.

— Mi parte desobediente quizá tenga algu nas objeciones al respecto.

—Seguro que sí. Pero espero que te esfuer ces por complacerme y seas la esclava servil que quiero —Edward anduvo hasta una pared y tiró de un cordón de seda—. Me apetece bañar me.

— Tú mismo —replicó ella—. ¿O es que crees que voy a beber de la bañera para saber si el agua está a buena temperatura?

—No, vas a bañarme.

Isabellase quedó pálida.

—No lo dirás en serio —dijo tras levantarse de la cama.

—Muy en serio.

Abrió la boca de nuevo, pero no dijo nada. Edward estudió su expresión desconcertada. No podía estar tan asombrada como parecía. Miró la curva de sus pechos, bajó después hacia las caderas y finalmente deslizó los ojos por sus largas, casi desnudas piernas.

Ninguna mujer criada como la habían criado a ella, con una cara y un cuerpo tan atractivos podía ser inocente. Isabella pretendía engañar lo. De acuerdo, pensó justo antes de oír que lla maban a la puerta. Le seguiría el juego... mien tras le apeteciese.

Isabella se dijo que aquello no podía estar pasándole. No podía estar vestida como una chica de un harén. Edward no podía estar pi diéndole que lo bañara. Pero, por mucho que retrocediese hacia el fondo de la habitación, Adiva apareció y asintió con la cabeza cuando Edward le ordenó que llevara una bañera y agua caliente.

Era como si siguiesen en el siglo XIX, pensó, incapaz de asimilar que no hubiese agua corriente para bañarse. Ella misma se había bañado el día anterior gracias al agua con que varios sirvientes le habían llenado la bañera.

—Edward, tienes que estar bromeando — insistió Isabella Con lo del baño. Estás perfectamente limpio.

Venga, no te hagas la virgencita conmigo no le estoy pidiendo que nos acostemos, solo que juguemos un poco. Lo pasarás bien —Edward le guiñó un ojo y bajó la voz—. Te lo prometo.

—¿Y si resulta que no me estoy haciendo la virgen? Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia la realidad —contestó Isabella y Edward enarcó las cejas. Genial. No la creía—. Eres como todos: prefieres creerte las cosas ho rribles que publican los periódicos y las revis tas antes que conocer la verdad.

Edward no respondió. Minutos después se abrió la puerta y entraron varios criados con cubos de agua humeante. Situaron una bañera vacía frente a la chimenea, la llenaron y los de jaron a solas.

—Estoy listo —dijo Edward.

—Pues ya somos dos —respondió ella sin moverse un centímetro.

—Isabella no me hagas enfadar.

—¿O qué?, ¿Me azotarás?, ¿Me encadena rás? ¿Me matarás de hambre?

—No tengo intención de agredirte, pero si agotas mi paciencia, me veré obligado a recor darte que me perteneces. Soy un amo justo, pero espero que mis súbditos me obedezcan.

A ella le picaban los ojos, pero se negó a que la viera llorar. No quería darle esa satisfac ción a Edward. Si insistía en que lo bañara, lo bañaría. Si luego intentaba algo, pelearía, saca ría las uñas y gritaría hasta que Edward lamenta se no haberla dejado morir en el desierto.

Levantó la cabeza, avanzó hasta la bañera y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Nada hasta que me haya desnudado.

La determinación de Isabella se disolvió como un azucarillo en agua hirviendo. Dio un paso atrás y retiró la mirada al ver que Edward empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

—No exageres —dijo él sonriente—. Segu ro que hasta una princesa virgen habrá visto el torso desnudo de un hombre.

—Sí, claro —contestó Bella Pero no es tando a solas con el hombre, pensó mientras se obligaba a mirarlo.

Él se quitó la camisa despacio, como si pu diera encontrar excitante el proceso. No podía estar más equivocado. Estaba deseando que se la quitase cuanto antes para terminar lo más rá pido posible y poder quedarse otra vez a solas. Pero no, Edward tenía que quitarse la camisa centímetro a centímetro, destapando lentamente los impresionantes músculos de sus brazos. Una cicatriz interesante marcaba su hombro iz quierdo, y una segunda se extendía por la zona de las costillas.

—¿Otro intento de homicidio? —preguntó Sabrina

—Una mala experiencia en el desierto. Era joven, incauto y salí solo. Me vi rodeado por un grupo poco amistoso. La idea de matarme les parecía atractiva—respondió con naturali dad.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío. Ya fuera verdad ya una invención para informarla de los peli gros del desierto, tomó nota de la advertencia. Aunque la mayoría de los nómadas eran perso nas hospitalarias que solo atacaban si se las provocaba, había renegados sin el menor respe to hacia las leyes, capaces de matar con la faci lidad con la que un caballo se espanta las mos cas con la cola.

—Sobreviviste —se limitó a responder.

— Una lástima, ¿verdad? —se burló Edward—. Aunque quizá termines celebrándolo.

—Lo dudo.

Edward se llevó la mano hacia el cinturón de los pantalones. Isabella desvió la mirada. Se en tretuvo recolocando la fuente de la fruta encima de la mesa. Solo cuando lo oyó meterse en el agua, se atrevió a darse la vuelta.

Demasiado rápido. Edward no se había senta do todavía. Estaba de pie, totalmente desnudo. Cara a cara.

Isabella parpadeó y trató de girarse, pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecer. Tampoco lograba dejar de mirarlo.

Edward seguía de pie, como si nada extraor dinario hubiese ocurrido, con los brazos relaja dos y una pierna un poco por delante de la otra. Ella se dijo que si no era capaz de dejar de mi rar, al menos podía mirar hacia otra parte. Pero no. Tenía los ojos clavados en su parte más masculina. La parte que, hasta ese momento, había sido un misterio absoluto para ella.

Tenía caderas estrechas, piernas largas y po tentes. Una mata de vello dividía su estómago y conducía hacia la zona que más quería evitar. Su... masculinidad se parecía mucho a lo que había visto en varias estatuas y cuadros, aunque en directo resultaba más intimidante. Y no pa raba de crecer.

¿Se suponía que esa parte del hombre tenía que entrar dentro de ella? Isabella trató de cal marse. Se consideraba una mujer moderna, pero ser virgen y encontrarse frente a un hom bre desnudo por primera vez la hacía sentirse... azorada.

—Quizá debería haber pedido un baño frío —dijo Edward mientras se sentaba—. Puedes empezar a bañarme cuando quieras.

—¿Y si no quiero nunca? —respondió Bella¿Bañarlo? Tenía que estar gastándole una broma. No podía tocarlo. No estando desnudo. Y mucho menos ahí.

—Te lo diré de otro modo, Isabella te orde no que me bañes ahora mismo. Agarra la es ponja y empieza ya.

Suspiró. Tenía que reconocer que tenía estilo ordenando. Miró la distancia hasta la puerta. Podría huir antes de que él saliera del baño. Pero estaba convencida de que, desnudo o no, la seguiría y terminaría dándole alcance. Y des pués sería peor. Además, aun en el caso de que lograra escapar, nadie la ayudaría. La dejarían dando vueltas por el castillo, vestida con aque lla ropa transparente.

—Ojalá me hubieras dejado en el desierto — gruñó Isabella Me las habría arreglado por mi cuenta.

—Estarías muerta — Edward la miró—. Es mejor ser mi esclava que estar muerta.

—Tal vez —Isabella agarró la esponja y la pastilla de jabón que Adiva había dejado sobre una mesita junto a la bañera y se situó detrás de Edward—. Échate hacia delante, voy a lavar te la espalda.

—No es la parte que más me interesa.

—No digo que no, pero es la que voy a ha cer primero.

—Aja, o sea que es para crear tensión. Se nota que sabes jugar.

Pero aquello no era un juego en absoluto para Bella No pudo evitar ruborizarse. Hun dió la esponja en el agua y la frotó contra el ja bón. Edward se inclinó para que pudiera deslizar la esponja por su espalda.

—Sería más fácil si te metieras en la bañera conmigo —la provocó.

De pronto ella se imaginó desnuda dentro del agua. Sintió un hormigueo en su interior. Pero trató de sonar calmada:

—Si eso es todo lo que se te ocurre para se ducirme, la verdad es que no me impresionas.

Edward soltó una risotada. Cuando notó que Isabellahabía terminado de lavarle la espalda, se recostó contra la bañera y sacó el brazo iz quierdo.

—Puede que no seas muy buena esclava, pero me resultas divertida.

—Pues disfruta, disfruta. Mi misión en esta vida es servirte —ironizó ella mientras pasaba la esponja por el brazo de Edward—. Y, mientras charlamos del lugar que ocupo en tu universo, ¿qué tal si hablamos de mi ropa? ¿No podría ponerme algún vestido, unos vaqueros incluso? ¿De dónde demonios has sacado estas gasas?

Edward se giró, la miró a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que Isabellase echó hacia atrás.

—A mí me parece que estás irresistible — murmuró.

—Pues a mí me parecen un espanto.

—Seré razonable — Edward bajó la vista ha cia los pechos de IsabellaTomaré una deci sión después del baño. Si tú me complaces aho ra, puede que yo te complazca luego.

Ella sintió un escalofrío. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que no estaban hablando de la ropa que llevaba. Sabía lo que Edward pensaba de ella. Era fácil, pues era evidente que había leído lo que habían escrito sobre su persona en las revistas y los periódicos. Verdades a me dias, hechos tergiversados y mentiras sin el me nor fundamento. La prensa daba una imagen equivocada de ella, como si se pasara la vida de fiesta en fiesta y se acostara con un hombre tras otro. La juzgaban por el estilo de vida de su madre. No era justo.

—Isabella pareces enfadada. ¿En qué pien sas?

Ella negó con la cabeza. De ninguna manera se sinceraría con el hombre que la había se cuestrado. Se movió al otro lado de la bañera y alcanzó el brazo derecho.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —le preguntó tras rozar con el pulgar una cicatriz.

—Un navajazo. Creo que tenía diez años. Fui al mercado de Bahania solo. Un error.

—Antes dijiste que saliste solo al desierto. — Isabellafrunció el ceño—. ¿Es que te pasa bas la vida buscando camorra?

—Sí. Y solía encontrarla —contestó con una mezcla de humor y enojo.

—Pensaba que crecer aquí sería divertido.

—En general era feliz. Pero había veces en que me hartaba de tantas leyes. Mi abuelo era muy cariñoso, pero también muy estricto.

—¿Y qué pensaba él de lo de tener esclavos?

—Estaba en contra.

—¿De veras? —Isabella soltó la esponja—. Supongo que no estará por aquí cerca.

—No, murió hace cinco años.

—Lo siento —Isabellase puso de rodillas y le rozó el brazo humedecido—. No pretendía faltarle al respeto.

—Lo sé, no hacía falta que te disculparas. La verdad es que lo echo de menos. Me gusta ría que siguiese con nosotros. Hasta su muerte yo no era más que el heredero de la ciudad. Te nía más libertad. Ahora tengo muchas respon sabilidades.

—¿Qué estructura de gobierno tiene la ciu dad? — se interesó Isabella ¿Existe un parla mento o algo parecido?

—Hay un órgano consultivo que me asesora. Pero no tienen más poder que el que yo les conceda. Soy el soberano absoluto.

—Qué suerte tengo.

—Siempre puedes apelar a mi madre. Tiene mucha influencia sobre mí.

—Puede que no sea el mejor momento — contestó Isabella tras apuntar hacia la bañera—. Se formaría una idea equivocada.

—Yo creo que entendería de sobra lo que pretendo —repuso Edward con voz ronca.

— Ya..., bueno, quizá en otro momento — Isabella tragó saliva—. Cuando lleve una ropa con la que me sienta más cómoda —añadió jus to antes de que Edward le agarrara una mano y la posara sobre su torso.

—Yo, en realidad, preferiría verte sin nada de ropa.

Se sentía como un pajarillo atrapado ante la mirada inquisitiva de una cobra. Quería salir corriendo, pero era incapaz de moverse. Sus dedos se enredaron en el vello del pecho de Edward, cuyo corazón se aceleró contra la pal ma de la mano de Isabella

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Edward se esta ba acercando a ella? Le tembló el cuerpo entero y supo que si hubiera estado de pie, las rodillas no la habrían sostenido.

Los ojos de Edward eran dos llamas. El fue go de esa mirada estaba derritiendo sus resis tencias. Cuando él clavó la vista en su boca, Isabella tuvo la certeza de que la besaría. ¿Cómo sería dejarse besar por un hombre así? Edward daría por sentado que sabría manejarse en ese tipo de situaciones íntimas. Seguro que la consideraba una mujer experimentada cuan do, en realidad, la mayoría de las adolescentes sabían más que ella. Porque nunca la habían besado. No al menos como en los libros.

Edward leyó las distintas emociones que se reflejaban en los ojos de Isabella curiosidad y temor, confusión, deseo. Una combinación que lo intrigaba... y lo despistaba. Si no estuviera seguro de lo contrario, habría terminado por creer que era tan inocente como aseguraba.

Pero no era posible. Había crecido en Los Ángeles. Y llevaba una vida alocada. Estaba al corriente de las fiestas a las que ella asistía, de los hombres con los que la habían relacionado.

Y, sin embargo, la semilla de la duda había germinado. Edward quería averiguar la verdad. Le acarició una mejilla con una mano y, con la otra, condujo los dedos de Isabella bajo el agua hasta su erección. Pero nada más entrar en con tacto con él, ella dio un respingo y se retiró como si se hubiese quemado. Se puso colorada.

—Vas a tener que terminar de bañarte solo—dijo con voz trémula—. No puedo seguir con esto.

Interesante, pensó Edward. Tal vez no fuese virgen, pero tampoco tenía tanta experiencia como había creído. Podía fingir algunas cosas, pero ni el rubor de las mejillas ni la expresión azorada de su rostro podían simularse.

—Acércame la toalla —dijo mientras se pre paraba para levantarse. Al ver que Isabellano se movía, suspiró—. Si quieres voy yo, desnu do. Si no, tráemela y no mires.

Isabellaobedeció y le dio la espalda mien tras Edward salía del agua. Después de cubrirse, recogió su ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Esta noche cenaremos juntos —la infor mó—. Bien vestidos.

Isabellalo miró indecisa, como si no com prendiera el motivo de aquella cena. Tampoco Edward lo entendía. Era como si quisiera cono cer a la princesa Sabrá. Tal vez no fuera la mu jer por la que la había tomado en un principio.

— ¿A un instituto femenino? —preguntó asombrado Edward.

Isabellaapoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué te crees? Las madres occidentales también intentan proteger a sus hijas. Además, hay estudios que demuestran que las mujeres aprenden más cuando no van a colegios mixtos.

—No lo niego —contestó él—. Pero no tenía ni idea de que hubieras asistido a un centro así.

—Tampoco te lo habrías creído —Isabellaarrugó la nariz—. Tú solo quieres leer que he estado en fiestas salvajes y he salido con un montón de chicos. Esas historias son mucho más interesantes que la verdad.

Era cierto, admitió Edward. Debía reconocer que se había precipitado al dar por sentado lo peor respecto a Isabella

Edward miró a la mujer que tenía delante. A modo de concesión, le había pedido a Adiva que le llevara un vestido azul cobalto. Sus mangas eran tan largas y el escote tan recatado que has ta el más severo de los padres le habría dado su aprobación. Y, sin embargo, a Edward le resulta ba de lo más sensual. La seda cubría las curvas de Isabella pero no ocultaba su existencia.

Se había soltado el pelo y este le caía alrede dor de los hombros. Sus rizos rojizos lo tenta ban. Estaba deseando enredar los dedos para descubrir si eran tan suaves como parecían.

—Así que no has llevado una vida desenfre nada en California —dijo Edward mientras al canzaba una fresa de un cuenco que había entre los dos.

—Todos esos rollos sobre mis aventuras con los hombres son mentira —contestó ella, de nuevo ruborizada—. Es por mi madre. A ella sí le gusta coquetear.

—¿Te molesta?

—Al principio se me hacía raro — Isabellase encogió de hombros — . Siempre había un hombre distinto a su lado. Yo echaba de menos a mi padre, pero ella no quería hablarme de él. Y cuando estaba con él, no podía hablar de ella, por supuesto. Siempre quise encontrarle un ma rido y que volviera a casarse. Pero mi madre decía que ya había pasado por un matrimonio y que no cometería dos veces el mismo error... Luego, cuando cumplí catorce años, me dijo que ya iba siendo hora de que me echase novio —añadió tras servirse en el plato una rodaja de pina.

Edward había oído muchas historias sobre la madre de Isabella pero jamás habría imaginado que presionaría a su propia hija para que se echara novio.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que me parecía que la vida no solo con sistía en celebrar fiestas. A mí me gustaba estu diar. Sobre todo, desde que entré en la universi dad. Pero mi madre nunca terminó de creérselo. Lo curioso es que tuve una media de sobresa liente en toda la carrera, lo que me obligaba a pasar muchas horas estudiando. Si hacías la cuenta, era matemáticamente imposible sacar tiempo para estudiar y para asistir a todas esas fiestas. Pero nadie se molestó en hacer ese pe queño cálculo.

Realmente interesante, pensó Edward. Isabellaera una caja de sorpresas. Y algunas estaban resultando muy agradables.

—Puede que, después de todo, no fuera un error rescatarte del desierto.

—Gracias —contestó Isabellaen tono iróni co—. No imaginas lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras


	7. capitulo seis

Capítulo 6

ERES un tanto impertinente —dijo Edward mientras alcanzaba otra fresa—. Las escla vas deben ser más dóciles. No me gusta que las mujeres sean sarcásticas.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me secuestren, ¿te enteras? —contestó Isabella complacida por el duelo dialéctico que estaba librando con el príncipe de los ladrones. Sin duda, el hecho de estar bien vestida le daba seguridad. Desnu da habría perdido de antemano.

—No te quejes: te lo estás pasando de cine en mi ciudad. Especialmente conmigo —repu so él—. ¿O acaso preferirías conocer a tu pro metido?

—¿Cómo sabes lo del anciano alitósico? — preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —Edward estuvo a punto de atra gantarse.

—El príncipe al que me ha prometido mi pa dre. Es un viejo horrible.

—¿Cómo sabes que es horrible?

—Porque mi padre nunca se ha preocupado por mí. Para él no es más que una alianza, no un matrimonio —Isabella se encogió de hom bros—. Supongo que tú eres algo mejor, tampo co mucho. Pero al menos no te huele el aliento. Bueno, ¿cómo sabes que estoy prometida?

—He oído rumores —Edward le acercó una fresa—. Volviendo al tema de antes, ¿entonces no ibas a las fiestas de tu madre?

—No si podía evitarlo. Somos distintas. A veces me cuesta creer que seamos de la misma sangre. Aunque me cae bien. A veces pienso que me encontró debajo de una piedra y me lle vó a casa.

— He visto fotos de tu madre —comentó él—. Tú eres más atractiva.

Edward la tenía secuestrada, se recordó BellaLa había maniatado en el desierto, la ha bía obligado a vestir una ropa indecente. Se guía con los brazaletes de esclava puestos y a saber qué otras torturas le tenía preparadas. De modo que debía darle igual que la considerase más guapa que su madre. Pero no le resultaba indiferente.

— Sí, es curioso, ¿no? —murmuró mientras doblaba la servilleta sobre el regazo para no mirarlo Estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, en el cuarto de Bella Les habían servido la cena en una mesa baja, rodeada de cojines a modo de asiento. Cuando Adiva le había anunciado con una reverencia que el gran Edward tendría la deferencia de cenar con ella, Isabella había pensado en mostrarle su gratitud tirándole los platos a la cabeza. Pero, por alguna razón, al fi nal no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Quizá porque le gustaba tener a alguien con quien hablar. Al fin y al cabo, en el palacio de Bahania no tenía amigos con quienes hacerlo.

—Aparte de en Los Ángeles, ¿estudiabas también cuando estabas con tu padre? —pre guntó Edward.

—No, solo pasaba los veranos con él. Se de sembarazaba de mí dejándome al cuidado de al guna criada —Isabella suspiró. Pensar en su pa dre siempre la entristecía—. A veces eran de otros países, y eso era interesante. Podía aprender algo sobre sus costumbres y un poco de su idio ma... Pero no era fácil. Vivir entre los dos mun dos es más complicado de lo que la gente pueda pensar. Todos los veranos tardaba varios días en acostumbrarme al palacio y lo distinto que era todo aquí. Mi padre estaba ocupado gobernando y formando a mis hermanos. Me sentía fuera de lugar. Y en ningún momento bienvenida.

— Una casa de hombres —dijo Edward—. Apuesto a que no sabían qué hacer contigo.

—Eso lo entiendo, aunque al principio solo sentía que no me querían. Pasaba muchas horas leyendo sobre la historia de Bahania y hablan do con los criados. En cuanto empezaba a sen tir que me había hecho un hueco en el palacio, tenía que volver a California. Y allí tenía que pasar por el mismo proceso de adaptación. Mis amigos hablaban de todo lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, pero yo no sabía qué contar. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿«Estuve en mi pa lacio y jugué a que era una princesa»? —Isabella arrugó la nariz—. Desde fuera suena bien, pero no era feliz. Además, en el fondo no que ría que supieran quién era. Ellos solo sabían que visitaba a mi padre, pero ignoraban que fuese el rey de Bahania... ¿Te aburro? —pre guntó de pronto, incómoda por la intensa mira da de Edward.

—En absoluto —contestó este—. Tu historia me resulta familiar. Yo también crecí atrapado entre dos mundos.

Se interrumpió como si no fuese a decir nada más, pero Isabella permaneció callada. No podía imaginar qué podía tener en común con el príncipe de los ladrones.

Edward dejó vagar la mirada en un punto perdido de la puerta. Isabella se preguntó qué estaría viendo.

—Yo era un niño del desierto —arrancó por fin—. Aprendí a andar y a montar a caballo al mismo tiempo y los días se me iban con los de más niños de la ciudad. Nos divertíamos mu cho, primero dentro de los muros protectores que nos rodeaban y luego en el desierto. Era el jinete más rápido y cazaba como si fuese un de predador. Unos meses al año, viajaba con las tribus vecinas y aprendía sus costumbres.

— Suena apasionante.

—Lo era. Hasta que cumplí diez años y mi madre decidió que tenía que empezar a instruir me. Me mandó a un colegio interno en Nueva Inglaterra —la cara de Edward se ensombre ció—. Nunca encajé con los compañeros.

—No puedo ni imaginarte con traje y corba ta —comentó Isabella

—Nunca había tenido que llevar esa clase de ropa —reconoció él—. No conocía sus cos tumbres, apenas hablaba su idioma. No sabía leer casi y aunque siempre tuve cabeza para las matemáticas, no tenía formación escolar... Me pasé casi todo el año castigado por pelear con los demás.

—Los otros chicos se metían contigo y reac cionabas de la única forma que sabías.

—Exacto. Estuvieron a punto de expulsar me.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Volví a casa en verano. Mi abuelo me ex plicó que solo podría ser príncipe de la ciudad si contaba con los conocimientos apropiados. Me dijo que debía mantener en secreto dónde estaba la ciudad y no contarle a nadie quién era. Se creían que era el hijo de algún jeque rico. Me dijo que tenía el deber de aprender todo cuanto pudiese, que era mi responsabili dad, porque solo así podría gobernar a mi pue blo con sabiduría. Le prometí que intentaría adaptarme y me apliqué en los estudios —con testó con rostro serio.

—Así que volviste en otoño y esa vez, en lu gar de pegarte con los compañeros, te pusiste las pilas con las clases.

—Exacto.

—¿Mejoró la situación?

—Cuando cumplí quince años y empezamos a realizar actividades conjuntas con el instituto femenino de al lado —respondió sonriente Edward.

—No me digas más —Isabella no pudo evi tar soltar una risotada—. Tenías éxito con las mujeres.

— No me iba mal —reconoció él — Además, había crecido, era más fuerte. Nadie se atrevía a seguir metiéndose conmigo. Y me ha bía integrado. Pero, como tú, en verano volvía al desierto. Me costaba varias semanas adaptar me a la vida de aquí y luego tenía que marchar me otra vez. Me alegré cuando terminé la fa cultad y pude vivir todo el año en la ciudad.

—¿Quién iba a decir que tendríamos algo en común? —dijo Bella De pronto se sintió in cómoda. Se tocó el brazalete que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y preguntó—: Edward, ¿de ver dad piensas retenerme como esclava?

—Por supuesto. No ha pasado nada que me haga cambiar de idea.

—Pero no puedes hacerlo. Soy una princesa. Ya hemos dejado claro que mi padre no se preo cupa mucho por mí, pero tampoco dejaría que me detuvieran en contra de mi voluntad.

— Ya lo he informado de que te tengo se cuestrada — contestó Edward con expresión enigmática.

— ¡No es posible! —exclamó asombrada Isabella

—¿Porqué no?

—Porque el rey de Bahania no negociará res cates con nadie. Te aplastará como un gusano.

Edward no pareció asustarse. Colocó su ser villeta en la mesa y se levantó despacio.

—No puede hacerlo. Existe una relación de mutua dependencia entre su país y la Ciudad de los Ladrones. No puede permitirse el lujo de contrariarme.

—¿Y tú sí puedes contrariarlo a él? Estás loco. No tiene sentido.

—Por supuesto que sí. De vez en cuando, conviene recordar a los vecinos que tengo cier to poder. Que nos necesitamos mutuamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi secuestro es una mera maniobra política? —Isabella puso las manos en las caderas.

No podía creérselo. Ni entendía por qué le desagradaba tanto tal posibilidad.

—Te rescaté del desierto porque no quería que murieses allí —respondió Edward — Sin embargo, hay muchas razones para mantenerte a mi lado. Y sí, una de ellas es política.

—¿Y las otras?

—Quizá te encuentro atractiva —contestó él mirándola a los ojos.

Isabella se había llevado una alegría enorme cuando Adiva se había presentado por la tarde con una selección de vestidos. Cualquiera era preferible a las horribles gasas transparentes. Pero, aunque sabía que estaba cubierta de los pies al cuello, se sentía expuesta. La mirada de Edward le hacía desear llevar mucha más ropa encima.

-Te agradecería que me dejaras marcharme.

Edward rodeó la mesa hacia Isabella la cual se echó hacia atrás.

—Ya te he dicho que eres mi esclava, pajarillo. Los brazaletes de las muñecas muestran tu condición.

— ¡Pero es absurdo!, ¡No puedes mantener secuestrada a una princesa!

Edward siguió acercándose a Isabella y esta siguió retrocediendo. Por desgracia, no tardó en chocar contra la pared.

Él dio un paso más al frente, le acarició una mejilla. Un roce casi imperceptible. Pero que a Isabellale provocó escalofríos.

—He decidido que sigas a mi lado —dijo él inclinando la cabeza—. Quizá, si tienes suerte, algún día decida liberarte —añadió antes de po ner una mano en su cintura.

—Quizá consiga un cuchillo más grande y te apuñale mientras duermes —contestó Isabella

—No dejes de intentarlo. Me encantará que vengas a buscarme a mi cama. Estoy ansioso por comprobar todo lo que sabes hacer para sa tisfacer a un hombre.

Sus conocimientos en la materia cabían en la cabeza de una aguja, pensó ella mientras Edward seguía acercándose, hasta detener la boca a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—No sé nada —dijo Isabellaal tiempo que empujaba la pared con las palmas de las ma nos—. No sé nada de hombres ni de sexo.

—Ya lo veremos —murmuró Edward justo antes de posar los labios sobre los de ella.

Isabellase quedó rígida. Aguantaría, pero si el beso se prolongaba, le pegaría una patada en la espinilla y le mordería el labio hasta hacerlo gritar. Luego saldría corriendo y encontraría la forma de escapar.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó Edward tras poner fin al beso.

—Horrible.

—Añadiré «mentirosa» a tu lista de culpas y defectos —contestó él.

—¿De qué lista hablas? —replicó irritada—. Te recuerdo que la víctima soy yo. Si hay algún culpable, lo serás tú. Yo soy inocente. Y en más de un sentido.

—Demuéstralo —dijo y volvió a besarla.

¿Cómo iba a demostrar su inocencia tenien do su boca encima?, Se preguntó Isabella¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Seguía intentando averiguar qué esperaba Edward cuando advirtió la suavidad con que este la besaba. No era el contacto agresivo y exigente que podía haber esperado. De hecho, podía decirse que la estaba besando con ternu ra.

A pesar de lo que dijeran las revistas, apenas había tenido novios. Se había empeñado en no ser como su madre, así que había esperado has ta que un hombre la enamorara de verdad antes de salir con él. Por desgracia, les había contado quiénes eran sus padres a dos de los novios y la trascendencia de tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio, y se habían asustado tanto por lo que su padre podía hacerles que la habían dejado plantada. Su tercer y último novio había resultado ser un hipócrita, interesado solo en el sexo, y también la había abandonado.

De modo que, a pesar de tener veintitrés años, casi no tenía experiencia. Resultaba hu millante. Y explicaba lo nerviosa que estaba por el beso de Edward.

Por suerte, este no parecía tener prisa. Se guía con una mano quieta sobre su cintura y con la otra acariciándole la cara. Trazó la curva del mentón con un dedo y le rozó la oreja. Sus labios apretaban con firmeza, pero sin avasa llar. Isabellase sorprendió disfrutando del con tacto.

—Isabella—murmuró Edward con voz ronca cuando apartó los labios.

Su tono ronco produjo un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago de Bella Sintió una presión en el pecho y una ligera presión entre las pier nas. Edward agachó la cabeza de nuevo. Esa vez paseó la lengua por el labio inferior de ella. Isabellacerró las manos, se clavó las uñas en las palmas. Se sentía tonta, con los brazos caídos a ambos costados. Edward colocó la mano que ha bía apoyado sobre la cintura de Isabella encima de uno de sus hombros. Y siguió lamiéndole el labio inferior. Ella sabía lo que pretendía. Y no le importaba. Besarse nunca le había parecido especialmente excitante, pero tampoco algo ho rrible. Abrió la boca un poco, lo justo para que Edward introdujera la lengua y la uniera a la de ella.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. No estaba segura de qué había sido, pero no pudo evitar reposar una mano sobre el torso de él. Edward la agarró por la barbilla y siguió fun diendo su lengua con la de ella.

Se le olvidó respirar. De pronto, era como si estuviese ardiendo, pero era un fuego agrada ble. Sentía una presión desconocida en todo el cuerpo. Una tensión que le oprimía el pecho y no dejaba que el aire le entrara en los pulmo nes. Moriría en brazos de Edward y tampoco le importaría. No mientras siguiera besándola.

Isabellase giró para poder rodearlo con am bos brazos. Cuando Edward retrocedió, ella lo siguió, en busca del calor y el sabor de su len gua. Él la apretó entonces contra su cuerpo has ta aplastarle los pechos contra el torso. Pegó los muslos contra los de ella. Isabella quiso... No sabía qué con precisión, pero estaba experi mentando una sensación de apetito novedosa.

Edward puso fin al beso, pero solo para posar la boca sobre el cuello de BellaLe lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, le dio un mordisquito que la hizo gemir.

—¿Todavía quieres salir volando, pajarillo mío? —murmuró tras apartarse lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

Por supuesto, pensó Bella Pero no logró dar voz a las palabras. De pronto no le apetecía tanto pegarle una patada en la espinilla y huir. No cuando Edward podía querer besarla de nuevo.

Este plantó las manos sobre los hombros de Isabella y empezó a bajar. Aturdida todavía por el beso, la sorprendió sentir sus palmas sobre los pechos, los pulgares de Edward pellizcándo le los pezones.

Hasta que, a pesar del deseo que abrasaba su piel, recuperó la cordura y lo empujó hasta ha cerlo retroceder.

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo Isabellacasi ni aliento-. Una cosa es secuestrarme y otra abusar de mí. Puede que mi padre no me haga caso, pero matará a cualquier hombre que se atreva a desflorarme. Y lo mismo el anciano al que me ha prometido. Espera casarse con una mujer virgen.

Supuso que Edward se echaría a reír. «Desflo rar» era una palabra muy anticuada. Además, Edward no parecía respetar apenas a su familia.

Pero no sonrió siquiera. De hecho, frunció el ceño y la miró como si fuese un enigma al que no fuera capaz de encontrar solución.

-No es posible -dijo más para sí que para Isabella¿ Virgen?

-¿Es que no me has oído? -contestó ella tras agarrarlo de la camisa. Le dio un empujón, pero no logró desplazarlo ni un centímetro.

—No lo sabía —dijo Edward.

—Pues no será porque no he intentado de círtelo -Isabellalo soltó-. La próxima vez presta más atención.

Ni siquiera la había escuchado, pensó dis gustada mientras Edward la miraba atónito. Lue go se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación de jándola plantada contra la pared, sin aliento, todavía temblando por el impacto del beso.

Isabella pegó la espalda a la pared del pasi llo y trató de oír si se acercaba alguien. Por pri mera vez desde su llegada al castillo cinco días atrás, se había encontrado la puerta de su dor mitorio abierta después de desayunar. No sabía si a Adiva se le había olvidado echar el cerrojo al salir o si Edward había decidido que podía va gar por el castillo con libertad. En cualquier caso, aprovechó para inspeccionar los alrede dores tratando de que no la descubrieran.

En realidad le daba igual si Edward se enfa daba si la sorprendían. Ya no soportaba seguir encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes ni un segundo más.

Respiró profundo y aguzó el oído. No oyó más que el rumor de una conversación lejana y los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

En general le gustaba estar sola, pensó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Disfrutaba le yendo los libros de la biblioteca y Adiva le lle vaba periódicos y revistas todas las mañanas. Pero desde que Edward la había besado noches atrás, su mundo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

No podía olvidar la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquel beso. Había gozado con las caricias de Edward y anhelaba repetir la experiencia. Aunque no había habido muchos hombres en su vida, sí había besado a alguno; pero nunca la había afectado tanto. ¿Tendría que ver con Edward o sería un síntoma de algo más grave?

Desde que había empezado a entender la forma en que su madre se relacionaba con los hombres, Isabella había tenido miedo de acabar convirtiéndose en una mujer igual. No quería dejarse llevar por la pasión ni tomar malas de cisiones por culpa de la habilidad de un hombre en la cama. Si alguna vez se enamoraba, quería que fuese la unión de dos almas que se com prendían y se enriquecían intelectualmente. Quería respetar a su amante y que este la respe tara a ella. La pasión parecía una emoción vo luble y peligrosa.

Llegó hasta unas escaleras que bajaban ha cia la izquierda. El pasillo en el que estaba se extendía varios metros más hasta doblar por fin a la derecha. Se paró. Si seguía adelante, podría encontrar la salida del castillo. Si bajaba, quizá descubriera los tesoros. A pesar de las ganas que tenía de marcharse y de olvidar lo que le había pasado con Edward, quería ver el botín de los ladrones. Se dijo que estaba haciendo una tontería, pero bajó las escaleras.

Desde el beso, había visto a Edward en dos ocasiones: una vez para comer y luego la noche anterior, cuando la había invitado a ver una película con él y el personal del castillo. Isabella había rechazado esta última oferta porque no le gustaba que nadie la viera como su esclava.

El mero hecho de estar en la misma habita ción con Edward le disparaba el corazón. No en tendía cómo conseguía mantener una conversa ción inteligente con él cuando lo único en lo que pensaba era en los labios de Edward y su única pregunta era cuándo tendría pensado vol ver a besarla.

Bajó otro tramo de escaleras y se detuvo a estudiar un bonito tapiz del siglo XVII en el que la reina Isabel de Inglaterra saludaba a una de legación española. Isabella acercó los dedos a la obra de arte, pero no la tocó. Tenía más pol vo del conveniente.

— Hay que limpiarlo —dijo en voz alta—. Ponerle un cristal y protegerlo.

Lo que Edward estaba haciendo era un delito, pensó mientras seguía bajando. La próxima vez que lo viera le hablaría seriamente sobre la ne cesidad de desarrollar un programa de conser vación para los tesoros del castillo.

Una vez abajo, se encontró ante un vestíbulo que comunicaba con varias piezas. Todas tenían puertas de madera maciza y unos candados enormes. De modo que había encontrado el al macén donde guardaban los tesoros, pensó satisfecha. La mala noticia, sin embargo, era que nunca había aprendido a forzar un cerrojo ni a apalancar una puerta.

—¿Vienes a robar o de visita?

La voz la sorprendió tanto que Isabella gritó. Se giró y vio a un hombre alto, rubio, vestido con un uniforme oscuro a los pies de la escale ra. Aunque se parecía a los surfistas de Califor nia, sus ojos azules tenían una expresión un poco siniestra.

—Estoy de visita. Quería ver algunos de los tesoros de la ciudad —contestó por fin — ¿Quién eres?

—Emmett Mac Cartee —se presentó este—. Estoy a cargo de la seguridad en la Ciudad de los La drones.

—Eres estadounidense —dijo Isabella sor prendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—El príncipe Edward solo se rodea de lo me jor.

—¿Y tú eres el mejor?

Eme asintió con la cabeza.

Era un hombre atractivo, pero tenía un aire cortante que no invitaba a enfadarlo. Edward podía ser peligroso, pero corría fuego por sus venas y Isabella comprendía el fuego mejor que el hielo.

— Si no me equivoco, eres la princesa a la que Edward encontró perdida en el desierto — dijo Eme sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

—Es una versión de los hechos —contestó ella—. ¿Has venido a llevarme a mi habita ción?

—No —Eme sacó del bolsillo una llave y se acercó a la primera de las puertas—. Tengo ór denes de enseñarte lo que más ilusión te hace.

Pensó en decirle que no era una cuestión de ilusión, sino de curiosidad intelectual. Pero se quedó sin habla cuando se abrieron las puertas.

El cuerpo le tembló como cuando Edward la había besado, aunque por una razón distinta. Había un mínimo de diez baúles transparentes. La luz eléctrica iluminaba su interior. Aunque no había etiquetas explicativas, Isabella recono ció muchas de las piezas y piedras preciosas.

Había diamantes y diademas relucientes, jo yas procedentes de El Bahar, Bahania, Francia, Inglaterra y el Lejano Oriente. Un rubí del ta maño de un melón pequeño brillaba en su estu che. Había demasiadas cosas que admirar, y eso que solo habían abierto una de las habita ciones.

—No es posible —Isabella miró a Eme, que seguía vigilándola con frialdad—. Edward tiene que devolver todo esto.

—Eso discútelo con el jefe —Eme se encogió de hombros—. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que nadie saca nada sin su permiso.

— Entiendo. Está prohibido robar a los la drones, ¿no?

—Las órdenes son las órdenes. Y conste que estoy de acuerdo con Edward —dijo Eme, ha ciendo un movimiento con la mano que dejó al descubierto su muñeca derecha.

Isabellase quedó boquiabierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo agarró el brazo. Eme no se lo im pidió.

—La marca del príncipe.

Un pequeño tatuaje marcaba la piel broncea da del vigilante. Isabella pasó el dedo sobre el león y el castillo en miniatura. Aunque entendía su significado, nunca había visto el tatuaje sal vo en los libros de historia.

—Eres leal al príncipe. Tienes una cicatriz por una puñalada dirigida contra Edward. A cambio te nombraron jeque y cuentas con toda su confianza —afirmó Bella Había oído ha blar del intento de asesinato de Edward, pero nunca había imaginado que el hombre que ha bía arriesgado su vida por salvarlo fuese esta dounidense—. ¿Tienes tierras?

—Algunas —Eme se encogió de hombros—. Unos cuantos camellos y unas cabras. Me ofre cieron un par de mujeres, pero no acepté.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella.

—Alguien que hace su trabajo.

Estaba claro que era mucho más que un sim ple empleado. Isabellavsintió un escalofrío. Sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación, toda vía impresionada por todo lo que había visto y aprendido. Había que hacer algo, se dijo mien tras regresaba a su dormitorio. La próxima vez que se encontrara con Edward, insistiría en que fuese razonable. Y le haría unas cuantas pre guntas sobre el misterioso vigilante.

Les gusto ….. dejen sus comentarios gracias


	8. capitulo siete

Capítulo 7

EDWARD abandonó el despacho poco des pués de la seis. Solía quedarse a trabajar hasta más tarde, pero desde que Isabella había llegado al castillo, cada día acortaba más la jor nada.

Solo porque quería instruirla, se dijo mien tras recorría los pasillos de piedra del castillo. Cuanto mejor entendiera lo que se esperaba de ella, mayor probabilidad habría de que el matri monio saliese adelante. Si llegaban a casarse, cosa que todavía no había decidido.

El beso de hacía unos días le había demos trado que se entendían sexualmente. No había sido un intercambio apasionado. No, ese adjeti vo no alcanzaba a empezar a describir siquiera lo que había ocurrido entre los dos. Había sido una explosión. Se había visto arrollado por una necesidad que jamás había experimentado an tes. Y todo por un simple beso. ¿Qué sucedería si llegaban a tener una relación más íntima?

Aunque en un principio había previsto des cubrirlo lo antes posible, ya no estaba seguro. Desde que Isabella le había dicho que era ino cente. Al principio no la había creído, pero em pezaba a pensar que podía estar diciéndole la verdad. La había notado azorada al besarla, una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad. Aunque pu diera simular timidez, no podía fingir el rubor de sus mejillas. Era como si nunca hubiese vis to a un hombre desnudo antes del baño en su habitación.

Virgen. Edward negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su dormitorio. ¿Cómo era posi ble, con la vida que había llevado? Pero cada vez estaba más convencido de que seguía intac ta. Lo que le impedía acostarse con ella hasta que estuviesen casados. De lo contrario, por más que estuvieran prometidos, su padre ten dría todo el derecho del mundo a declararle la guerra.

Edward empujó la puerta. Como de costum bre, Isabella lo estaba esperando. Pero esa vez no lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo furiosa nada más verlo entrar—. No son tuyos y no tienes dere cho a quedártelos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido Edward.

—De los tesoros. He visto una de las habita ciones y no puedes quedártelos. Tienes que de volverlos.

—Ah, los tesoros. Eme me contó que te ha bía visto merodeando por el sótano.

Edward se acercó a un carrito con bebidas que había junto a la ventana. Le habían enseña do a respetar las costumbres de su gente, de modo que no solía beber alcohol en presencia de sus compatriotas. Si su acompañante era oc cidental, era más indulgente y se permitía to mar algo que no fuese té.

—Tienes que devolverlos —insistió Isabella Pertenecen a otras naciones. Son parte del legado de otros países.

—Una idea interesante —comentó él mien tras se servía un whisky con hielo—. Pero ¿a quién se los devuelvo? Las naciones han cam biado.

—No todas.

—Por ejemplo, ¿qué hago con los huevos imperiales? —continuó Edward—. Los zares han desaparecido. El gobierno de Rusia ha cambiado demasiadas veces en los últimos no venta años. ¿A quién pertenecen los huevos?, ¿Acaso tengo que encontrar a algún familiar le jano del zar?, ¿O tendría que entregárselos a los mandatarios actuales?

— Bueno, los huevos quizá sean un proble ma —reconoció Isabella¿Pero qué me dices de la diadema de Isabel I o de las joyas que ro basteis de El Bahar y Bahania?

— Yo no he robado nada —le recordó Edward—. Yo solo custodio los tesoros. Si la nación que se los dejó quitar los quiere recuperar, que venga y los robe, como hicieron mis anteceso res.

—No a todo el mundo le gusta robar.

Tenía las mejillas encarnadas. Estaba más atractiva que de costumbre cuando se enfadaba con él. El pecho le subía y bajaba agitadamente. Edward admiró el movimiento de sus senos bajo el vestido. Aunque había disfrutado vién dola con aquellas gasas transparentes, prefería los vestidos conservadores que le había dejado después. Imaginar lo que había debajo de ellos era más interesante que verlo directamente.

Ese día llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás en una tupida coleta pelirroja. Algunos rizos caían sobre su cara. Era una mezcla extraña: el cabello rojizo, y chocolate, los ojos marrones y una piel del color de a nieve. No tenía una sola peca. Produ ciría hijos hermosos.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Isabella

—Con la respiración contenida —contestó él—. Mi corazón late para cumplir tus deseos.

Te odio cuando te pones sarcástico — Isabella miró por la ventana. No tardaría en ano checer— La cuestión es que despojar a otras naciones de sus pertenencias no es una tradi ción de la que haya que enorgullecerse. Es una vergüenza.

—Ha sido nuestra forma de sobrevivir durante miles de años. En los últimos tiempos las cosas han cambiado, pero preservamos el botín que acumulamos. Puede que en algún momento lo devolvamos, pero todavía no —Edward dio un sorbo a su copa—. Dado que tanto te intere sa, quizá pudieras catalogar el tesoro.

—¿Es que no tenéis un inventario? —pre guntó asombrada Isabella ¿Ni siquiera sa béis lo que tenéis?

— Sé que hay bastantes cosas —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Pero no. No tenemos un registro detallado. Además, creo que mere cería la pena saber qué objetos necesitan un cuidado especial para que no se deterioren con el tiempo.

—No te quepa duda. Hay un tapiz que está lleno de polvo. Habría que protegerlo con un cristal —Isabella hizo una pausa antes de girar se hacia Edward—. Pero estamos hablando de miles de objetos. De joyas, cuadros. Tardaría años en hacer el inventario.

—Quizá tu padre no tenga prisa por pagar tu rescate.

Supuso que Isabella contestaría alguna inso lencia, pero se limitó a suspirar y asintió con la cabeza.

—No dudo que estará tan contento —dijo re signada—. Está bien, empezaré por la mañana.

—No tenía intención de recordarte algo de sagradable —Edward frunció el ceño al ver la expresión abatida de Isabella

—El desapego de mi padre no es culpa tuya —contestó ella mientras se servía un té—. Al menos tendré algo en qué entretenerme. ¿Qué pasa con el vigilante?, ¿Confiará en mí?

—Hablaré con Eme.

—He visto el tatuaje. Arriesgó la vida por ti.

—Y recompensé su lealtad nombrándolo je que. Ahora tiene una fortuna y goza de toda mi confianza.

—No me ha parecido la clase de hombre que se contenta con vigilar los sótanos de un castillo. ¿A qué se dedica en realidad?

Los periódicos habían ofrecido muchos deta lles sobre Isabella pero ningún artículo había mencionado que fuese tan intuitiva e inteligente.

—La seguridad de una ciudad secreta con lleva muchas responsabilidades —respondió Edward sin precisar.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

Llamaron a la puerta. Al parecer, Edward te nía la suerte de cara. Era como si lo hubiese programado todo para poder esquivar la res puesta.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo a la bella mu jer que entró en la habitación.

Era un par de centímetros más alta que Isabella y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño elegante. Lucía un traje morado adornado con una perla en la solapa. Sus ojos brillaban con alegría.

—Al menos la has alojado en una buena ha bitación —dijo deslizando la vista de Edward a IsabellaTe veía capaz de meterla en una de los sótanos.

—No soy tan salvaje —contestó Edward.

—A veces tengo mis dudas —la mujer se giró hacia Isabella Encantada de conocerte.

—Madre, te presento a la princesa Bella de Bahania —terció Edward—. Isabella mi madre, la princesa Esme de la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

Isabella pestañeó sorprendida. Miró el rostro sin arrugas de Esme sus facciones juveniles. Era una mujer hermosa, no podía tener más de treinta y cinco años.

—Tienes una cara de asombro que me hace sentir de lo más joven —comentó Esme risueña.

—. Tenía casi diecinueve años cuando Edward nació.

—Eras casi una niña —dijo este al tiempo que las invitaba a sentarse en torno a la mesa baja que habían dispuesto para la cena.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta Isabella de que Adiva había puesto tres platos. Esperó a que Esme tomara asiento y luego se acomodó frente a ella. Edward se situó junto a su madre. Esme parecía acostumbrada a estar sobre los cojines. Isabella se fijó en el parecido de los ojos y la sonrisa entre madre e hijo.

Tras instar a Edward a que abriese una bote lla de vino, Esme se dirigió a Bella

—Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con el comportamiento de mi hijo. Me gustaría culpar a otra persona de sus malos modales, pero me temo que la culpa es mía. Espero que puedas encontrar alguna distracción mientras estés en la Ciudad de los Ladrones, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—No le falta de nada —aseguró Edward—. Tiene libros para leer durante el día. Ceno con ella todas las noches y acaba de acceder a in ventariar los tesoros de la ciudad.

—Tal como señala su hijo, mi vida no puede ser más perfecta —dijo Isabella

—Dime, Isabella ¿eres tan incordio para tu madre como Edward lo es para mí? —le pregun tó Esme mientras Edward llenaba su copa.

— La verdad es que no.

— Lo imaginaba —Esme miró a su hijo—. Podrías aprender de ella.

— No te quejes: en el fondo me adoras — contestó Edward sin incomodarse por las protes tas de su madre—. Soy el sol y la luna de tu universo. Reconócelo.

—A veces puedes ser encantador — conce dió Esme Pero otras veces pienso que debería haber sido más firme contigo.

Isabella se limitó a presenciar el diálogo entre madre e hijo. Era evidente que se querían y tenían una relación cercana, pensó con cierta envidia.

—No sabía que viviera aquí, Alteza —dijo después de que Edward le sirviera vino.

—Llámame Esme por favor —rogó esta, ha ciéndole una caricia afectuosa en una mano—. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigas. La verdad es que no paso mucho tiempo en la ciudad, pero acabo de regresar y tengo intención de quedarme unos cuantos meses por aquí.

—Mamá dirige una organización internacio nal de beneficencia —intervino Edward — Ofrece ayuda médica a los niños.

—Cuando Edward se marchó a estudiar a Estados Unidos —prosiguió Esme después de ser virse el primer plato y pasárselo a su hijo—, me encontré con mucho tiempo libre. Empecé a viajar. En todas partes veía hambre y necesi dad. Así que fundé una organización. Reconoz co que parte de los fondos procedían de los te soros robados, aunque me aseguré de escoge piezas que no fuesen a devolverse nunca a otros gobiernos. Pero me sentía culpable. Cada vez que vendía algo temía que me partiera un rayo —añadió sonriente.

—Nuestra invitada cree que tendríamos que devolver el tesoro — Edward le pasó el plato de verduras a Isabella

—Entiendo que pueda haber dificultades con algunos objetos, pero no con todos —co mentó esta.

— Estoy de acuerdo —convino esme —. Puede que en algún momento acabemos devol viendo parte de los tesoros. La ciudad no ve con buenos ojos a quienes roban en la actuali dad, pero sigue habiendo personas que recuer dan con orgullo los botines del pasado.

—El petróleo es más rentable —observó Edward.

—Eso es lo que dice ahora —le dijo Esme a Isabella Pero cuando insistí en que se fuera a estudiar a Estados Unidos, se pasó semanas protestando. Amenazó con huir al desierto para que no pudiera encontrarlo. No quería saber nada de Occidente.

—Lo entiendo. Cuando mi madre me sacó de Bahania, yo tampoco quería irme — comen tó Isabella Me costó adaptarme. Aunque tuve la ventaja de haber vivido casi un año antes de que empezaran las clases.

El rostro de Esme se ensombreció y miró apenada a su hijo.

—Sabes que no pude hacer nada. Tenías que formarte para dirigir la ciudad. Necesitabas es tudiar.

—Madre, solo hiciste lo que era mejor para mí —Edward sonrió a Esme No me arrepiento del tiempo que pasé en Estados Unidos.

—Pero fue muy duro.

—La vida es dura —Edward se encogió de hombros.

Isabella esperó que añadiese algo, pero no lo hizo. ¿Le habría contado a su madre lo de las peleas durante el primer año en el internado? A ella sí se lo había contado. ¿Quizá porque la consideraba tan insignificante que le daba igual?, ¿O porque habían compartido una expe riencia similar?

—Tú tuviste que pasar por algo parecido, ¿no? —le preguntó Esme a Isabella Te pasabas el año estudiando con tu madre y luego venías en verano a casa de tu padre.

—Siempre me desconcertaba el cambio de un sitio a otro —afirmó Isabella Por razones de seguridad, mi madre nunca le contaba a nadie quién era yo. Cuando crecí, no me animé a decír selo a mis amigos. Pensaba que no me creerían o que la relación cambiaría.

—A ti te pasaba lo mismo —le dijo Esme a su hijo.

—Esta ciudad es secreta. No podía hablar de ella con nadie.

Esme cambió de conversación y comentó que iban a ampliar la clínica para las mujeres de la ciudad. Charlaron sobre la primavera tan fresca que estaban teniendo y de la última asamblea celebrada por las tribus nómadas locales. A Isabella le cayó bien Esme Era una mujer agrada ble. Edward la trataba con mucho respeto. Tam bién la miraba a ella de vez en cuando, como si compartiesen algún secreto.

Isabella no estaba segura de qué podía ser, pero le gustaba sentir esa complicidad. Le pro ducía un cosquilleo semejante al del beso.

—Acabo de enviar una invitación —dijo Esme cuando terminaron de comer. Isabella reu nió los platos y los puso en el carrito.

—¿Invadirán el castillo ochocientas mujeres? -preguntó Edward-. Porque si es así im proviso un viaje al desierto.

-Nada de mujeres –Esme se entretuvo doblando su servilleta-. Solo un hombre. El rey Carlisle.

-El rey de El Bahar -arrancó Sabrina-¿Por qué...?

-¿Cómo te atreves! -exclamó indignado Edward, dirigiéndose a su madre- Sabes que no es bienvenido. Si intenta poner un pie en la Ciudad de los Ladrones, haré que lo maten de un disparo Si hace falta, lo mataré yo mismo añadió al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Luego se dio la vuelta, salió de la habitación y cerro de un portazo.

-No entiendo... -susurró estupefacta IsabellaEl rey Carlisle es un gobernante maravi lloso. Su pueblo lo adora.

-A Edward le da igual -Esmesuspiró-Esperaba que la herida hubiese cicatrizado con el tiempo, pero ya veo que me equivocaba

-¿Qué herida?, ¿Por qué odia Edward al rey Carlisle? -preguntó Isabella y Esme se mordió el labio inferior.

-Porque Carlisle es su padre. Permaneció varios minutos más antes de ex cusarse y marcharse casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿El rey Carlisle era el padre de Edward? Isabella no podía creérselo. Siempre se había dicho que el rey de El Bahar era un padre devoto y que, hasta la muerte de su esposa, había estado locamente enamorado de ella.

Isabella dio vueltas a la habitación varios minutos. Por fin decidió salir en busca de Edward. Se cruzó con un criado, el cual la informó de cómo localizarlo.

Las puertas de madera resultaban tan impo nentes que estuvieron a punto de disuadirla, pero tenía la sensación de que Edward necesita ría tener a alguien con quien hablar esa noche. Daba la impresión de que tenían más cosas en común de las que había imaginado, de modo que quizá pudiese ayudarlo. Respiró profundo, llamó a la puerta y entró.

Los aposentos de Edward eran espaciosos y estaban llenos de antigüedades fascinantes. In gresó en un vestíbulo con una fuente en una es quina. A su izquierda había un comedor con una mesa para veinte personas, posiblemente del siglo XIII. Atravesó una salita de estar y vio unas puertas que comunicaban con una te rraza.

Entró. A sus pies se extendía la ciudad y, más al fondo, el desierto. Era de noche y había refrescado. Intuyó un movimiento y se giró hacia el hombre que estaba apoyado en la baran dilla.

—¿Edward? —susurró para no sobresaltarlo.

Pero él no dijo nada, ni se movió. Isabella se acercó y se detuvo a un metro escaso de distan cia. Apenas podía distinguir la expresión de su rostro bajo la luz tenue del crepúsculo.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante varios minutos, pero ella no se sintió incómoda. El de sierto tenía algo relajante. A veces les llegaba el eco de una risa. Había tanta vida oculta del res-lo del mundo dentro de los muros de la ciu dad...

—Apenas llevo aquí unos días —murmuró Isabellapero ya no puedo imaginar vivir en otro sitio.

— Yo nunca he querido irme —contestó Edward—. Ni siquiera cuando sabía que era por mi bien... Estás confundida, ¿verdad? —le pre guntó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Sí... No sabía que el rey Carlisle era tu pa dre — admitió Isabella Claro que tampoco sabía tanto de la ciudad hasta que vine, así que no debería sorprenderme. Simplemente pensé... No sé qué pensé —finalizó.

—Es una larga historia —la avisó Edward.

—Puede que sea tu esclava, pero tengo muy pocas obligaciones —respondió sonriente Sabrina— Así que tengo todo el tiempo del mun do para escucharte.

—Hace siglos —arrancó Edward— antes de que se descubriera petróleo, existía lo que se conocía como la Ruta de la Seda. Era un cami no que atravesaba el desierto y comunicaba In dia y China con Occidente. El comercio entre el Próximo y el Lejano Oriente era la base de muchas economías. Cuando la Ruta de la Seda se abrió, muchas de estas economías florecie ron. Y cuando se cerró, los países sufrieron. Con el tiempo, los nómadas comprendieron que podían ganarse la vida ofreciendo protección a los mercaderes. Los que vivían en la Ciudad de los Ladrones se dieron cuenta de que podían vi vir mejor evitando el robo que robando.

—Todo un cambio de perspectiva —comen tó Isabella

— Cierto. El Bahar y Bahania son reinos amigos desde hace siglos. Lo que la mayoría de la gente ignora es que la Ciudad de los Ladro nes está íntimamente relacionada con ambos países. Existe una relación de dependencia en tre los tres gobiernos. Hace cinco siglos, el príncipe de la ciudad controlaba a los nómadas y se quedaba con un porcentaje de todas las mercancías que pasaban por el desierto. Hoy soy yo quien se queda con un porcentaje del petróleo. A cambio, mi gente se ocupa de que nadie ataque los campos petrolíferos del desier to y de evitar la acción de los terroristas.

—Eme —dijo Isabella Su misión no es proteger el castillo.

—Es parte de su trabajo —contestó Edward—. Pero no su principal responsabilidad. Los nómadas pueden contribuir a mantener la seguridad del desierto, pero hace tiempo que la tecnología ha ganado mucho terreno.

Isabella le hizo una caricia en un brazo. Notó el calor que salía de su piel.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu padre?

—El Bahar, Bahania y la Ciudad de los La drones tienen un nexo que va más allá de las relaciones económicas — respondió Edward con la vista puesta en el cielo del anochecer

—. Existe un vínculo de sangre. Cuando nuestra ciudad no tiene un heredero varón, el rey de El Bahar o el de Bahania se une con la hija mayor y se queda con ella hasta dejarla embarazada. Si nace un bebé, se convierte en el nuevo here dero. Si nace una niña, el rey regresa tantos años como haga falta hasta tener un niño. Mi abuelo solo tuvo una hija...

—Pero eso es de bárbaros —dijo asombrada Isabella—. ¿El hombre aparece y se acuesta con la hija sin más?,¿Ni siquiera se casan?

—Así han sido las cosas durante miles de años — Edward se encogió de hombros— Se al ternan los reyes de El Bahar y Bahania, de modo que el vínculo de sangre se va perpetuan do pero sin correr peligro. Hace doscientos años, el rey de Bahania llevó a cabo su deber. Y la última vez le tocó al rey Carlisle.

—Pero tu madre era jovencísima —comentó Bella Intentó imaginarse en esa situación, viéndose obligada a meterse en la cama con un desconocido sin más objeto que quedarse em barazada—. Podría haberle tocado a mi padre y seríamos hermanastros —añadió y Edward son rió.

—Eso habría hecho que las cosas fueran más interesantes. Pero no somos familia. Por otra parte, no creo que tu padre hubiese tratado a mi madre de manera distinta —contestó Edward—. Carlisle nunca se preocupó por Esme Se limitó a hacer su trabajo y se marchó. En los úl timos treinta años no se ha puesto en contacto con ninguno de los dos ni una sola vez. Nunca me ha reconocido.

— Sé cómo te sientes —dijo Isabella contacto—. Sé lo que es sentir que tus padres re nieguen de ti. Es una mezcla insoportable de querer que no te importe y desear llamar su atención.

—Mis sentimientos son lo de menos —afir mó Edward—. Treinta y un años después de mi nacimiento, parece que mi padre está dispuesto a reconocer que existo. Pero es demasiado tar de. No pienso recibirlo.

—Debes hacerlo —lo apremió Isabella Por favor, escúchame. Tienes que verlo. Si te niegas, todos sabrán que te sigue doliendo que le rechazara. Tu pueblo lo tomará como una venganza. Un buen gobernante no debe dar esa imagen. No tienes más remedio que verlo. No permitas que vea que todavía te afecta.

—No me afecta. Nunca me ha afectado — aseguró Edward.

—Te afecta y mucho. Por eso estás tan enfa dado —insistió Isabella Digas lo que digas, sigue siendo tu padre.

Edward la miró con hostilidad. Poco a poco, sin embargo, su expresión se dulcificó.

—No eres como creía —comentó.

—Sé lo que pensabas de mí antes de cono cerme, así que tampoco es un gran halago — bromeó Isabella para relajar la tensión.

—Tómalo como tal —Edward le acarició una mejilla—. Tengo que pensar en lo que dices. Es un consejo acertado y no voy a descartarlo por que proceda de una mujer.

—Gracias —murmuró Isabella con ironía.

Sabía que Edward estaba hablando en serio. Podía ser que hubiese estudiado en Occidente, pero estaba claro que la arena del desierto co rría por sus venas. La sacaba de quicio.

Lo peor de todo era que no estaba segura de si quería que Edward cambiara.


	9. capitulo ocho

CAPITULO 8

LA MAÑANA siguiente, el ayudante de Edward, Bilal, llamó a su puerta y entró para anunciarle que la princesa Esme quería ver lo. Edward dudó. Por primera vez en su vida, no quería ver a su madre. Se había pasado casi toda la noche intentando olvidar lo que esta le había dicho. Había invitado al rey Carlisle.

Asintió con la cabeza y le indicó al joven ayudante que la hiciera pasar.

Esme entró en el despacho. Llevaba unos va queros y una camiseta, de modo que parecía más una adolescente occidental que una madre de casi cincuenta años.

—Creía que te negarías a verme —dijo ella mientras se sentaba frente a Edward—. Anoche estabas de muy disgustado

¿Disgustado?

Está claro que estabas disgustado conmigo y con la situación —Esme se encogió de hombros.

—¿Con la situación?

—¿Vas a repetir todo lo que diga?

—No — Edward apoyó las manos sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo explicar lo que sentía? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo?, ¿Acaso no debía entenderlo su madre?

—Me cayó bien Isabella—comentó Esme cambiando de conversación—. Es muy agrada ble.

—Sí, a mí también me tiene sorprendido — respondió Edward—. Aunque no sé sí la llama ría agradable.

—¿Cómo la llamarías entonces?

—Valiente, inteligente.

Edward pensó en el consejo que Isabella le había dado la noche anterior. Que no podía ne garse a ver a Carlisle porque sería una señal de que le importaba. Lo cual no era verdad. Por que hacía tiempo que su padre le daba igual.

—Sospechaba que tendríais bastantes cosas en común. Me alegra comprobar que es cierto —comentó Esme ¿Has decidido ya si casarte con ella?

—No —respondió Edward. Aunque debía re conocer que la idea de tener a Isabella por es posa le resultaba menos perturbadora que an tes—. Es testaruda y todavía tiene mucho que aprender.

—Igual que tú —replicó Esme De verdad, a veces eres un estúpido. Mira que intenté in culcarte que las mujeres eran iguales a los hombres.

—No recuerdo esa lección —Edward enarcó las cejas.

— Claro que no —Esme suspiró — Oye, siento que estés enfadado por la visita de Carlisle Confiaba en que estarías dispuesto a ha blar ahora que eres mayor.

—No tengo nada que decir sobre este tema.

—¿Y si resulta que yo sí tengo algo que de cir?

—No puede ser importante.

—Me sacas de quicio cuando te pones así — Esme se levantó—. Dices que Isabella es testa ruda, pero tú eres mucho peor. Ni siquiera me has preguntado por qué.

—¿Por qué qué?

—Por qué nos visita después de tanto tiem po.

Edward no quería saberlo, pero tampoco que ría decirle tal cosa a su madre. Así que se limitó a quedarse callado.

—Se lo pedí yo —dijo Esme Se alejó de nosotros porque le dije que no era bienvenido en la ciudad. El mes pasado le envié un mensa je para que nos visitara

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Des pués de lo que te hizo?

—Te he dicho mil veces que hay cosas que desconoces. Lo he invitado porque ya es hora de que nos olvidemos de lo que ocurrió.

— Jamás. Jamás lo perdonaré —aseguró Edward.

—Tienes que hacerlo. No fue todo por su culpa. Si hicieras el favor de escucharme...

—Lo siento, madre, tengo mucho trabajo — dijo él y encendió el ordenador.

Esmese quedó indecisa un minuto o dos an tes de salir del despacho. Edward siguió con la vista clavada en la pantalla del ordenador. Lue go maldijo, se levantó y salió también.

Isabella consultó el diccionario y devolvió la atención al texto que tenía sobre la mesita. El bahano antiguo era una lengua complicada de por sí. Si la caligrafía era enrevesada, la misión se hacía casi imposible.

Agarró una lupa, apartó un poco de polvo del papel y trató de distinguir si aquella letra era una t o una r. Tal vez...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Edward irrum pió en su habitación. Se quitó el manto, lo lan zó sobre la cama y se acercó a Isabella

¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en tono inquisitivo

Intentando leer este texto —contestó ella tras soltar la lupa y quitarse los guantes que se había puesto para proteger el papel—. Sin mucho éxito. Sé que va de camellos, pero no acierto a averiguar si es una factura o una lista de recomendaciones sobre cómo cuidarlos.

—¿Y qué importancia tiene?

—Importa porque es un documento antiguo que ayuda a explicarnos cómo era la vida en el pasado. Pero no creo que hayas venido a verme por eso. ¿Qué te pasa?

Edward hizo un aspaviento y caminó hasta la ventana. Una vez allí, miró hacia el desierto.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando mi madre?, ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido invitarlo?

Isabella deseó poder hacer algo para aliviar la angustia de Edward. Por los rumores que le habían llegado, era un gobernante sabio y res petado. Pero en lo concerniente a su padre, es taba tan confundido como cualquier persona.

—¿Qué te molesta más? —preguntó Isabella tras dejar el diccionario sobre la mesita—. ¿Que venga o que tu madre lo haya invitado?

—No lo sé. Hace treinta y un años. No lo he visto nunca. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ha cer?

—Fingir que se trata de una visita diplomática como otra cualquiera. Ofrecerle una cena fabulosa, charlar sobre la actualidad y no dejar le ver que te importa.

—No me importa —contestó de inmediato Edward.

A ella le entraron ganas de abrazarlo, pero ignoraba cómo reaccionaría Edward si intentaba consolarlo. Además, estar en contacto con él la ponía nerviosa. Así que fue hacia su pupitre y sacó un bolígrafo y un folio de un cajón.

—Necesitamos un plan —afirmó Isabella Lo de la cena fantástica lo digo en serio. ¿Qué más podéis hacer mientras esté aquí?, ¿enseñar le el castillo? Hace treinta y un años, ¿no? Se guro que ha habido cambios.

—Lo hemos modernizado —reconoció Edward mientras se acercaba al pupitre.

—Muy bien: punto uno de la agenda, cenar. Punto dos, visita guiada por el castillo. Eme se encargará de la vigilancia.

Edward se sentó frente a Isabella

—Las fuerzas aéreas —dijo de pronto.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó desconcertada ella.

— Las fuerzas aéreas —repitió Edward—. Esa es la misión principal de Eme. Colabora con otro estadounidense residente en Bahania. En los últimos años se ha hecho patente la necesidad de una vigilancia mayor que la que pueden ofrecer los nómadas. Necesitarnos aviones que sobrevuelen la zona. Eme y Jason Templeton tienen experiencia militar. Tu padre y yo los contratamos para crear una fuerza aéreo conjunta.

¿De veras? —preguntó anonadada Isabella ¿Vais a introducir presencia militar en la Ciudad de los Ladrones? ¿Mi padre también?

Tenemos recursos muy valiosos que proteger. No solo petróleo. Se está haciendo una explotación indebida de los minerales. Mi abuelo era un hombre sabio en muchos senti dos pero no apostaba por la tecnología. Yo tengo otro punto de vista. —Ya veo. Pensándolo bien, la idea de proteger el país tenía su lógica, pensó Bella Tanto Bahania como El Bahar habían permanecido neutrales en la medida de lo posible durante siglos, pero había situaciones conflictivas en las que hacía falta recurrir a la fuerza. O protegerse al menos.

—¿Y El Bahar?, ¿Piensan participar en este plan de defensa?

—Charlie quiere invitar a Carlisle, pero yo me he opuesto —Edward arrugó la nariz—. Ahora que mi padre va a venir, me temo que tendré que ceder.

—Mejor así. En caso de guerra, los tres reinos estarán más seguros si forman un frente unido.

—Quizá —rezongó Edward—. Sí, claro que sí. Pero de momento preferiría seguir siendo terco.

—Al menos lo reconoces.

Estaban sentados más cerca de lo que Isabella había pensado en un primer momento. Miró la boca de Edward y recordó la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella. No había vuelto a in tentar besarla. ¿Se habría quedado insatisfe cho?, ¿Estaría enfadado por haber puesto fin al beso dándole un empujón?

Pero no iba a conseguir respuesta a sus du das. No estaba dispuesta a formularlas y Edward no parecía que fuese a aclarárselas por su cuen ta. De modo que lo mejor sería volver a con centrarse en la cuestión que tenían entre manos.

—¿Crees que Esme ha invitado a Carlisle por el tema de las fuerzas aéreas?, ¿Para obligarte a incluirlo en el plan de defensa?

—Puede. Mi madre no suele interferir en los asuntos de Estado, pero es una mujer de recur sos. A menudo consulto su opinión.

—Pero no así esta vez.

—Exacto. En cualquier caso, tienes razón en lo de ofrecerle una buena cena al rey Carlisle —

Edward tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa—.Tengo que actuar como si se tratara de una visita diplomática más. ¿Te encargas de organizar la cena?

La sorprendió que delegara en ella. Su padre no solía encargarle que le organizara nada.

Sí, claro.

Le ordenaré al servicio que consulte contigo cualquier detalle.

-Prepararé un menú y te pediré que le des tu aprobación —dijo Bella De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea—. Si te parece, podíamos rescatar algún tesoro de El Bahar para decorar el comedor y las dependencias del rey.

—¿Para ponerle los dientes largos a Carlisle? —Edward sonrió.

—Solo un poco.

—Empiezo a pensar que es agradable tener te en mi bando, pero que no lo sería tanto tener te como enemiga.

Isabella hizo un par de comentarios más, anotó las conclusiones en el papel y dejó el bo lígrafo.

—Edward, tienes que estar preparado para este encuentro. Ver a tu padre va a ser mas dura que lo puedas imaginarte. Si no estás listo, solo podrás reaccionar a lo que sientas cuando lo veas.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero cómo se prepara uno para algo así? Me he imaginado este encuentro mi les de veces, aunque en realidad no tenemos nada que decimos después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro? —lo presionó Isabella ¿Seguro que no te gustaría decirle algo en con creto

—No sé — Edward se recostó contra la si lla—. Me rondan muchas preguntas, pero no sé si me importan las respuestas.

—¿El rey Carlisle vendrá solo o con sus hi jos? —preguntó entonces Isabella

—Mi madre no ha dicho nada de sus hijos —respondió inquieto—. Pero hablaré con ella para asegurarme y te haré saber la respuesta para lo que sea necesario.

—Gracias. Me aseguraré de habilitar tantas habitaciones como haga falta.

— Sus hijos —repitió Edward—. Mis herma nastros. No los he visto nunca. Sé que están ca sados, tienen hijos. Mis sobrinos...

—Es una sensación extraña. Yo tengo cuatro hermanastros. Claro que los cuatro son herma nastros entre sí —comentó ella antes de echar un último vistazo a lo que había apuntado en el papel—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?, ¿No hay nadie mejor calificado que yo para encargarse de los preparativos?

—¿No quieres ocuparte tú?

—Sí, claro que quiero. Pero no deseo come ter ningún error.

Edward le rozó un brazo y fue como si una llamarada recorriese todo su cuerpo hasta el in terior de sus muslos.

—Te quiero a ti.

Sabía a qué se refería. Quería que fuese ella la que se encargara de organizar la visita del rey Carlisle Pero, por un instante, había inter pretado su afirmación con un cariz distinto. Como si fuese algo personal. Isabella se pre guntó qué sentiría si Edward le dijera algo así con intención romántica.

Pero no lo sabría nunca. Estaba prometida a un anciano de mal aliento. Tenía que preservar su virginidad como regalo para su futuro mari do en la noche de bodas. Lo raro era no haber pensando nunca al respecto. No haber sentido la tentación de estar con un hombre. ¿Qué tenía Edward de especial?

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Edward.

Eme entró en la habitación. Saludó a Isabella con la cabeza y luego se dirigió hacia su su perior:

—Ya casi es la hora de la conferencia.

—Organizar una flota de aviones no es cosa fácil —le dijo a Isabella mientras se ponía de pie

—. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Entonces, en un gesto inesperado, se agachó y le rozó los labios con la boca. Desapareció antes de que Isabella tuviera tiempo de abrir los ojos y preguntarse si la había besado de verdad. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, se preguntó cuan do consiguió levantarse de la silla. ¿Significaba algo? Sabía que podía tratarse de un movimien to reflejo, pero, por alguna razón, deseaba que el beso tuviese algún significado personal.

Con una mezcla de felicidad y confusión inexplicables, guardó el texto que había estado leyendo antes de que Edward llegara. Pasaría la tarde preparando la visita del rey. Necesitaría recorrer las habitaciones de invitados y elegir una para el rey Carlisle Para lo cual tendría que hablar con la princesa Esme

Isabella se preguntó por qué habría invitado al rey Carlisle a la Ciudad de los Ladrones des pués de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué pensaría del hom bre que la había seducido cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años? El rey habría actuado de acuer do con la tradición, pero Esme se había quedado embarazada muy joven y no creía que, en su momento, le hubiese hecho mucha ilusión acostarse con un desconocido.

¿Y el rey Carlisle? Había cumplido con su deber cuando ya estaba casado y tenía dos hijos. Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar la edad del hijo más pequeño. ¿Podía ser que su esposa estuviera embarazada justo mientras él estaba en la Ciudad de los Ladrones?, ¿Cómo podía haber accedido a algo así?

Sin dejar de dar vueltas a todas esas dudas, recogió de la cama el manto de Edward y se acer có al armario. Lo guardaría allí hasta la siguiente vez que se vieran y pudiese devolvérselo.

Mientras andaba, notó que algo le golpeaba la pierna. Algo pequeño y rectangular. Llevada por la curiosidad, introdujo la mano en el bolsi llo y sacó un teléfono móvil. ¿Qué demo nios...?, ¿Qué haría Edward con un aparato de esos en medio del desierto? No debía de tener ni cobertura, ¿no?

Colgó el manto y devolvió la atención al te léfono. Con mano temblorosa, apretó el botón de encendido. La pantalla se iluminó y mostró varios mensajes. En la esquina superior vio una pila con tres barritas que indicaban que el telé fono estaba cargado. ¿Cómo era posible?

Entonces recordó lo que Edward había dicho de utilizar la tecnología. Tal vez su dormitorio fuera del siglo XIV, pero era evidente que el res to del palacio disponía de los servicios y como didades de la era moderna.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pulsó el número de teléfono de la oficina de su padre. Segundos después, el ayudante del rey Charlie respondió:

—Soy la princesa Bella—se presentó inse gura— ¿Puedo hablar con mi padre?

—Sí, Su Alteza. Un momento, por favor.

Después sobrevino un silencio. Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Hacía bien en llamar lo?, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Estaba lista para volver a Bahania?, ¿Metería a Edward en líos por haberla secuestrado?

¡Pues claro!, ¡Vaya una pregunta estúpida! Tal vez su padre no creyese que el sol se alzaba y se ponía por ella, pero nunca perdonaría a quien la hubiese capturado

En cualquier caso, ¿qué quería?, ¿Y qué pa saría con la flota de aviones? ¿Arruinaría el proyecto de las fuerzas aéreas...?

—¿Bella?

— Sí, padre —contestó sobresaltada—. Soy yo. Estoy...

—Sé dónde estás —atajó su padre— desde el principio. No me sorprende que Edward quie ra librarse de ti tan rápido. Esperaba que las co sas salieran de otra forma, pero contigo no hay forma. No voy a ir a buscarte. Te quedarás en la Ciudad de los Ladrones hasta que aprendas la lección —añadió, y colgó el teléfono.

Isabella se quedó petrificada. Tuvo que dejar pulsar más de un minuto para poder caminar hasta la cama y dejarse caer sobre el colchón. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche y apretó los puños. Sintió un dolor en el pecho. Un dolor rabioso y humillante que no la dejaba ni sollozar.

Su padre no quería saber nada de ella. Edward se había portado bien, pero podría haber sido cruel. ¿Y si la hubiese agredido? Era obvio que a su padre le daba igual. Siempre le había dado igual.

Lo había sabido desde el principio, pensó mientras se tumbaba boca abajo y se acurruca ba. Hundió la cara contra la almohada y no se molestó en contener las lágrimas que asomaron a sus ojos. Sollozó. Su madre había dejado cla ro que ya no la quería a su lado. Isabella ya no era una niña y estar juntas le impedía mentir sobre la edad que tenía. Y su padre también la rechazaba.

Se sintió vacía. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó qué podía hacer.

De pronto sintió que algo cálido le rozaba la mejilla y que el colchón se hundía. Abrió los ojos y vio a Edward sentado en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con dulzura.

Intentó contestar, pero lloró con más fuerza todavía. El no la criticó. La estrechó entre los brazos y la apretó contra el pecho.

—Tranquila, ya verás cómo todo se arregla —le prometió él.

Isabella deseó con todo su corazón que sus palabras se hicieran realidad.


	10. capitulo nueve

CAPITULO 9

EDWARD abrazó a BellaAl principio ella se resistió un poco, pero luego se apoyó contra su pecho. El cuerpo le temblaba con cada sollozo.

—Estoy contigo —le dijo mientras le acari ciaba el pelo con una mano.

Isabellano respondió enseguida, pero a él no le importó esperar a que se calmase. Debería ha berse sentido incómodo viéndola llorar. Su ma dre nunca había derramado una sola lágrima en su presencia y su experiencia le decía que las mujeres que lloraban delante de él lo hacían para manipularlo y conseguir que les diera lo que querían. Pero no pensaba lo mismo de Bella Aunque solo fuera porque ella no podía saber que iba a entrar en su cuarto en ese momento.

También se sintió extrañamente protector. Quería consolarla, averiguar qué le pasaba y tratar de solucionarlo. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué más le daba a él por qué llorase Sabrina? No era más que una mujer, debería serle indiferen te el motivo de sus lamentos. Y, sin embargo, no se sintió impaciente por que enjugara el llanto ni le dijo que se ocupara de arreglar sus cosas ella sola.

Poco a poco fue calmándose. Por fin levantó la cabeza y se frotó la cara. Edward sacó un pa ñuelo del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo ofreció. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa trémula, lo desdobló y se secó los ojos.

—En... encontré tu teléfono —dijo con voz temblorosa apuntando hacia la mesilla en la que había dejado el móvil.

—Estaba en mi manto.

—No registré los bolsillos —aseguró ella—. Iba a colgarlo en el armario para que no se arrugara y noté que algo me golpeaba la pierna. Sentí curiosidad y lo vi... Creí que no tendría cobertura... pero sí. Y llamé a mi padre.

Edward se puso tenso. ¿Qué habría dicho Charlie¿Le había aclarado lo del compromi so? ¿Por eso lloraba?, ¿Quería marcharse a Ba-hania?

Isabella rompió a llorar de nuevo. Intentó apartarse, pero Edward siguió abrazándola.

—Cuéntamelo —le dijo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo... llamé. Decías que estabas esperando un rescate y pensé que si hablaba con él... —

Dejó la frase incompleta—. Pensé que se preocuparía por mí. Pero estaba equivocada.

No pretendía que te llevaras un disgusto dijo Edward, incómodo.

— No es culpa tuya. Me da igual lo que mi padre dijese cuando lo llamaste —contestó alzando la barbilla—. No creo que vaya a pagar ningún rescate. Me dijo que no le extrañaba que quisieras librarte de mí tan rápido y que no iba a venir a buscarme. Dijo que me quedaría aquí hasta que aprendiera la lección —añadió instantes antes de agachar la cabeza y romper a llo rar de nuevo contra el hombro de Edward.

Comprendía que el rey estuviera decepcio nado con su hija, pensó Edward, pero Charlie no tenía derecho a tratar a Isabella de una forma tan inhumana. No solo era sangre de su sangre, sino que no era la mujer que los periódicos de cían que era. Él era el primer culpable por ha berla juzgado por esos artículos. Y cuanto más la conocía, más comprobaba que se había equi vocado. Lo triste era que su padre no se hubie se molestado en pasar el tiempo suficiente con ella para darse él también cuenta de lo mismo.

—¿Qué lección quiere que aprenda?, ¿quie re que me convierta en una buena esclava? — preguntó Isabella y negó con la cabeza—. Soy su hija. ¿Por qué no le importo?

Tenemos dos padres idiotas —sentenció Edward con tal solemnidad que consiguió arran car una sonrisa de Isabella

—Siempre supe que no era muy importante para él. Que su interés estaba centrado en mis hermanos... y en los gatos, por supuesto. Creía que lo había asumido, pero sigue doliéndome constatar que le doy totalmente igual.

Edward le retiró el pelo de la cara. Enredó los dedos entre sus rizos pelirrojos. Pasó los pulga res bajo sus ojos y le secó las lágrimas.

—El rey Charlie no sabe lo que se pierde por no molestarse en conocerte —afirmó—. En solo una semana me he dado cuenta de que no te pareces nada a la mujercita que presentan los periódicos. Eres inteligente y tenaz. A pesar de la falta de diversiones, pareces contenta en la ciudad. Tienes amplios conocimientos de nues tra historia. Hasta lees bahano antiguo.

—No muy bien.

—Yo no leo lo más mínimo —contestó son riente.

—Gracias —dijo ella algo reconfortada—. Tus palabras significan mucho para mí. Ojalá mi padre compartiera tu opinión. Quizá enton ces no me hubiera prometido a un desconocido.

—¿Has hablado de tu prometido cuando lo has llamado? —preguntó tenso Edward.

—No dio tiempo —Isabellase encogió de hombros—. Además, ¿qué va a decirme? Dudo mucho que lleguemos a caernos bien, mucho menos a enamorarnos. ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz casándome con un desconocido? Supongo que será un tipo desagradable que ya tiene tres es posas.

—Tu padre no permitiría un enlace así.

—A cambio de alguna ventaja política, haría conmigo cualquier cosa.

Isabella recobró la compostura. Sentada en el centro de la cama, enderezó la espalda y le vantó la barbilla. A pesar de tener los ojos hin chados y las mejillas arrasadas de lágrimas, te nía un aire regio. Era una princesa por los cuatro costados. Edward quiso decirle que su destino no sería tan horrible como imaginaba. Que él no tenía otras mujeres ni era tan viejo. Treinta y un años recién cumplidos. Pero toda vía no estaba preparado para comunicarle que era su prometido. Antes tenía que estar seguro.

—Yo solo quería encontrar a alguien a quien le importara. Alguien que me quisiera —Isabella retorció el pañuelo que tenía entre las ma nos—. Nunca me han querido. Ni mis padres ni mis hermanos. Nadie.

Pensó en decirle que él sí que la quería mu cho, pero permaneció callado. En realidad, más que quererla la deseaba. Y Isabella no estaba hablando de deseo. Isabella hablaba de amor. ¿Por qué le daban las mujeres tanta importancia al amor?, ¿No comprendían que el respeto y te ner objetivos en común era prioritario?

—Además —continuó Isabella estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Lo de los matrimonios concertados es una tradición caduca.

—Tienes sangre real —le recordó Edward— Los matrimonios concertados son una realidad Tienes un deber con tu país.

—¿Y tú qué?, ¿Irías tan campante al mata dero?

—Por supuesto. La tradición establece que mi matrimonio ha de ser beneficioso para mi pueblo.

—No puede ser —Isabellalo miró asombra da—. ¿Accederías a un matrimonio arreglado?

—Dentro de ciertos márgenes. Primero co nocería a mi futura esposa y me aseguraría de que seamos un matrimonio productivo con mu chos hijos.

—¿Qué?, ¿Pretendes asegurarte de que tu viera hijos varones? Sabes que eso no lo pue den decidir las mujeres, ¿verdad? —contestó con una mezcla de rabia y seriedad que lo hizo sonreír.

—Sí, BellaSé de dónde vienen los bebés y cómo se determina su sexo. Por productivo no me refería solo a la descendencia. Necesito a una mujer capaz de gobernar a mi lado, que entienda a mi gente y sea parte del ritmo de la ciudad.

—Puede que yo también accediera a un matrimonio concertado con esas condiciones — murmuró IsabellaTú te casas con Blanca nieves y yo con el viejo de mal aliento. No es justo.

—Quizá no sea tan terrible —bromeó Edward al tiempo que pensaba que cuanto más co nocía a Isabella más interesante le resultaba. Podía contarle la verdad y aliviar sus temores, pero no le apetecía cambiar la relación que te nían.

— ¿Crees que debería aceptar mi deber como princesa real y casarme sin más? —pre guntó ella.

—El deber siempre es importante.

—¿En todas las circunstancias?

—Ya te he dicho que yo sí accedería a un matrimonio concertado.

—No me refería a eso —Isabella lo miró a los ojos—. El rey Carlisle solo estaba cumplien do con su deber cuando vino a la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Su deber era dejar embarazada a tu madre.

Edward tuvo el impulso de protestar, pero se detuvo.

—Es verdad —admitió a regañadientes—. Lo tendré en cuenta. Sin embargo, pasará mu cho tiempo hasta que consiga entender que el deber de mi padre era volverle la espalda a su hijo bastardo.

Isabella rompió a llorar de nuevo por sorpre sa. Se acercó a Edward y le acarició un brazo.

—Perdona —susurró—. No pretendía recor darte algo tan desagradable. Créeme, sé lo que es sentir que tu padre reniega de ti. Por lo que a mí respecta, el rey Carlisle es un idiota por no querer conocerte y estar orgulloso de su hijo. Eres un príncipe estupendo, Edward.

Sus palabras lo conmovieron más de lo que ella podía haber imaginado. Edward jamás ha bría pensado que la opinión de una princesa mimada y alocada le importaría; pero después de conocerla, cada vez la respetaba y valoraba más.

—Gracias —dijo y le hizo una caricia en la cara—. Sé que me entiendes. Siento que tus pa dres te hayan tratado así. Te mereces mucho más.

—¿De verdad?

Isabellano pudo evitar sonar sorprendida. Nadie había estado nunca de su parte. Cuando se había enfrentado a su padre porque no le prestaba atención, este siempre se había escu dado en las obligaciones que tenía como rey. Como si solo pudiese dormir una hora al día y ella fuese una niñata egoísta por pedirle un poco de su tiempo. En cuanto a su madre, nun ca se quedaba en un mismo sitio lo suficiente para tener una conversación. En cambio, Edward la entendía.

Lo cual tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo, él también había vivido con un pie en Occidente y otro en el desierto.

—No llores más —susurró Edward mientras pasaba los pulgares por sus mejillas de nue vo—. Tus ojos son demasiado bonitos para es tar llenos de lágrimas.

¿Sus ojos le parecían bonitos?

Sin tiempo para preguntárselo o disfrutar del piropo, Edward se acercó. De pronto, Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaban solos en la habita ción, sobre la cama. Pero, en vez de asustarse, sintió una excitación agradable. ¿La besaría de nuevo?

Edward la rodeó con ambos brazos y la tum bó sobre el colchón.

—Isabella

Susurró su nombre antes de posar la boca sobre sus labios. Luego se acostó junto a ella.

Isabellasintió un poco de miedo, pero la curio sidad era mucho mayor. Tenía la nuca sobre la almohada, el cabello extendido sobre la funda blanca. Edward enredó los dedos en los rizos y aumentó la presión del beso, como si no fuese a dejarla escapar. Aunque podría haberla intimi dado, ella estiró los brazos para acariciarle los hombros. Luego él inclinó la cabeza, separó los labios; pero en vez de introducir la lengua, Edward le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

Una llamarada repentina recorrió su interior, inflamó sus pechos y bajó hacia el interior de los muslos. Isabella deslizó una mano por el ca bello sedoso de Edward, apoyó la otra sobre los músculos de su espalda.

Edward siguió mordisqueándole el labio infe rior, luego le pasó la lengua como para aliviar un dolor imaginario. Isabella quería más. Que ría un beso profundo como el del anterior en cuentro. Quería volver a derretirse entre sus brazos.

Cuando no soportó más, fue ella la que le sujetó la cabeza y metió la lengua en la boca de Edward.

—¿Intentas domarme? —preguntó este con voz ronca.

—No... —contestó Isabella avergonzada por su descaro—. Yo solo...

—Está bien —la tranquilizó él—. Me gusta que me desees. Tu pasión aviva la mía. Quizá porque nunca había besado a una princesa.

—Yo no había besado a ningún príncipe.

—Entonces deja que te enseñe lo maravillo so que puede ser.

Ella pensó en contestar que lo sabía por el anterior beso, pero la boca de Edward ya se ha bía apoderado de la de ella y no tuvo ganas de interrumpir la experiencia con algo tan aburri do como unas palabras.

Edward enlazó la lengua con la de ella. La temperatura subió hasta que sus cuerpos casi se fundieron. Unas partes estaban tan relajadas que Isabella no podía moverlas, pero otras esta ban tensas: los pechos le dolían, el sostén le so braba, sentía una presión novedosa entre las piernas.

Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó fuerte. Edward colocó una pierna entre los muslos de ella. Al mismo tiempo, apartó la boca de sus la bios y empezó a besarle el cuello. Bajó una mano desde el hombro hacia sus pechos.

Estaban pasando tantas cosas que ella no sa bía a qué prestar atención. El contacto de su pierna con las de ella debería haberla incomo dado. Nadie la había tocado nunca ahí. Pero le gustó sentir esa presión añadida. Si arqueaba las caderas y se frotaba contra él se sentía me jor y peor al mismo tiempo.

Edward se apoderó de uno de sus pechos mientras le lamía el interior de una oreja. Paseó el pulgar por el pezón hasta hacerla gemir. Isabella notó una conexión inmediata entre el pe cho y el vértice de sus piernas. Cuanto más le tocaba el primero, más le dolía el segundo.

Nunca había ido tan lejos, pensó abrumada. Probablemente debiera pedirle que parase... pero no quería. Se sentía vulnerable, pero no tenía miedo. Podía ser que Edward la hubiese secuestrado, pero ya no lo temía. Había vivido toda la vida tratando de honrar a su familia, pero la conversación telefónica con su padre le había dejado claro que le daba igual lo que hi ciese. ¿Y qué si se acostaba con Edward y per día la virginidad?

Cuando este le separó las piernas, sin em bargo, no pudo evitar acobardarse.

—Edward, yo no...

—Lo sé, pajarillo. Eres virgen y no voy a aceptar las consecuencias de desflorar a una princesa —dijo él, sonriente, después de darle un beso fugaz—. Estoy muy orgulloso de mi cabeza y no pienso perderla ahora. No iré de masiado lejos —añadió, y dejó de sonreír. Luego le subió el vestido hasta la cintura y se apretó contra Bella Ella notó algo duro entre los muslos. Algo que nunca había visto hasta el baño de Edward, que nunca había toca do, pero que tenía una función evidente.

—Quiero que sepas cuánto te deseo —gruñó él—. ¿Notas mi excitación?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de ha blar. Los separaban varias prendas. Sus bragas, los pantalones de él y lo que quiera que llevase debajo. Pero su erección era palpable. Edward se frotó despacio sobre ella.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó de nuevo sonrien te—. Si sigo, ¿me dirás qué es lo que quieres?

—No entiendo —Isabellafrunció el ceño. Edward volvió a frotarse.

—Quizá no sea tan buena idea —gruñó apretando los dientes. Luego se giró hasta aca bar tumbado junto a ella.

Pero, de pronto, subió la mano por uno de sus muslos y la colocó entre sus piernas. Isabella sin tió un placer incomparable, aunque tenía la sen sación de que no deberían estar haciendo aquello.

—No te preocupes —dijo Edward como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—. Seguirás tan intacta como antes. Bueno, puede que intacta no, pero sí virgen —añadió mientras apretaba la mano contra las bragas.

Ella quiso preguntarle por qué estaba haciendo eso, por qué tanto interés en tocarla ahí, pero antes de dar voz a sus dudas, Edward em pezó a frotarla, a trazar círculos con el pulgar y colmar de atención un punto pequeño que esti muló todo su cuerpo.

—¿Edward? —jadeó Isabella

—Disfruta, princesita —dijo él sin dejar de tocarla.

Isabella separó las piernas. Pensó que debe ría sentir vergüenza, pero lo único que le im portaba era lo bien que Edward la hacía sentir. Cuando este se inclinó a besarla, se sorprendió mordiéndole los labios. Necesitaba un beso profundo y apasionado. Necesitaba que siguie se haciendo eso con los dedos.

La tensión crecía por momentos. Notaba los pechos más sensibles por segundos. Cuando apenas podía respirar, Edward le susurró algo y dejó de acariciarla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida BellaTenía la sensación de que se moriría allí mismo si Edward no continuaba.

—Tengo que tocarte —gruñó y le bajó las bragas de un tirón.

Estaba totalmente desnuda de cintura para abajo. Ningún hombre la había visto así jamás, pero le dio igual que Edward la examinara. Lo que fuera con tal de que siguiese tocándola.

Lo que, por suerte, ocurrió. Pero esa vez con mucha más delicadeza. Edward separó sus rizos y localizó de nuevo el punto. Rodeó la piel hu medecida hasta que Isabellase quedó sin alien to y el tiempo se detuvo.

Entonces, cuando ya creía que se moriría de placer, Edward introdujo un dedo en su interior. El impacto la trasladó a un universo glorioso que la hizo desbordarse. Isabellase apretó con tra él. Lo instó a que siguiera hasta terminar de saborear aquel paraíso extático. Luego la inva dió un aletargamiento plácido. Casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—No te preguntaré si te ha gustado —Edward sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Se supone que siempre es tan increíble?

—No. La próxima será mejor.

—No es posible.

—Por supuesto que lo es —Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Podría volver a tocarte hasta tenerte al borde del precipicio. Luego, cuando estuvieras temblando, podría penetrarte llenarte por completo. Con cada arremetida, sentirías un poco más de placer y la tensión crecería hasta caer los dos juntos.

Isabellase ruborizó. Se bajó el vestido para cubrirse los muslos.

¿Es... lo que vamos a hacer?

—No, por más ganas que tenga de hacerte el amor, no es el momento.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has tocado así?

—Para enseñarte lo que puedes llegar a sen tir. Ahora podrás soñar conmigo por las noches —contestó él y se tumbó a su lado—. ¿De ver dad ha sido tu primera vez?

—No salía mucho —respondió Isabellatras asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es posible? Eres preciosa. Y los occidentales no están ciegos. El piropo le iluminó la cara.

—Era muy cuidadosa con los chicos con los que salía. Tuve un par de novios, pero... no quiero ser como mi madre, ir de un hombre a otro —Isabellase encogió de hombros—. Así que era más selectiva. Además, era princesa y se suponía que tenía que mantenerme virgen para mi marido.

—¿Ningún hombre intentó hacerte cambiar de idea?

No podía creerse que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación tan relajada en la cama. Llevaba un vestido de manga larga, pero hacía unos cuantos minutos que tenía las bragas en el suelo.

—Un par de chicos lo intentaron —Isabellase mordió el labio inferior—. En general, no te nía interés y no me costaba decir que no. Y cuando me interesé, me vi obligada a contarles quién era. No lo encajaron bien.

— Ya supongo —dijo Edward y ambos se echaron a reír.

— ¿Tú le decías a la gente quién eras? — preguntó Isabellatras deslizar la mano por los labios de Edward.

—No, esta ciudad debe permanecer oculta. Tenía que protegerla en secreto. Además, cuan do decía que era un príncipe, la gente empeza ba a comportarse de otro modo.

—Te entiendo. Yo también quería abrirme a mis amigos, confesarles quién era... Pero no podía.

Edward se tumbó boca arriba y la hizo rodar hasta tenerla encima. Isabellaapoyó la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.

— Yo hablaba con mi abuelo —comentó él — Podía comprenderme, porque había diri gido la ciudad durante casi cuarenta años.

—Todavía lo echas de menos.

—Todos los días. Hace cuatro años que mu rió y todavía lo echo en falta. Tengo tantas pre guntas sin respuesta... Nadie me entiende.

Pensó en decirle que el rey Carlisle lo enten dería. Pero aunque Edward pudiese reconciliarse con su padre, necesitarían tiempo para estable cer una relación de confianza.

-Es una pena lo de tu padre- se limitó a comentar

Sí. No estoy de acuerdo en lo que hizo aquí, pero ha sido un buen gobernante para su pueblo.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo —dijo IsabellaPodría escucharte si te sirve de algo. No sé mu cho de dirigir una ciudad, pero sí de todo el rollo de la realeza.

— Gracias — Edward la miró a los ojos — Me encantaría compartir contigo mis preocupa ciones.

—¿De verdad?

—A mí también me sorprende. Pero no eres como pensaba —dijo él tras asentir con la ca beza. Hizo ademán de añadir algo, pero se calló y se levantó—. Gracias, ha sido un «placer» pasar este rato contigo —agregó antes salir de la habitación.

Isabellase quedó mirándolo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, apretó la cabeza contra la almo hada y suspiró. ¡Qué encuentro más raro! No entendía a Edward en absoluto, pero le gustaba. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a tocarla y sintió un escalofrío agradable por todo el cuerpo

Espero que les haya gustado besos aaaaaaaaaa estoy subiendo todos los cap que tenía pendiente


	11. capitulo diez

Capítulo 10

ISABELLA Edward, Eme y Esme estaban sen tados en torno a una mesa ovalada en un pe queño vestíbulo que comunicaba con la sala del dono. A pesar de la importancia de la reunión, Isabella no conseguía concentrarse. Estaba de masiado ocupada admirando la habitación.

No era grande, de unos cinco metros cuadra dos quizá. Tenía ventanas altas y anchas en una pared con vistas a un jardín hermoso con flores exóticas y plantas de todo el mundo. Había una buganvilla que parecía tener muchísimos años. Se preguntó de dónde procedería. ¿Qué prínci pe de los ladrones habría ordenado llevarla a la ciudad?, ¿Lo habría pedido alguna princesa para tener algo bonito a lo que mirar mientras espe raba a que su marido terminara la jornada?

La pared estaba decorada con varios tapices fantásticos, aunque era un delito que el sol ca yera directamente sobre uno en el que aparecía la reina Victoria de picnic. Había zonas descoloridas. Tenían que proteger el tapiz cuanto an tes si no querían que terminara de arruinarse.

— ¿Isabella—la llamó Edward con impa ciencia, como si hiciera tiempo que intentara captar su atención.

—¿Qué? Perdón —Isabella se centró en la reunión.

—Edward y yo hemos crecido en este palacio y estamos acostumbrados a su esplendor —dijo Esme dedicándole una sonrisa indulgente—. Pero es normal que la primera vez te distraigas.

—No es solo eso —contestó Isabella Hay muchos tesoros en peligro. Esos tapices no de berían estar expuestos a la luz del sol. Se están estropeando.

—Ya te ocuparás de eso en otro momento — Edward le recriminó con la mirada—. Ahora te nemos que planear la visita.

Isabella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Edward no paraba de rezongar desde que había accedido a recibir al rey CarlisleLo cual no era de extrañar. Era lógico que estuviese nervioso y que a veces hasta se arrepintiera de haber dado luz verde a la invitación. Encontrarse con su padre después de tanto tiempo tenía que ser muy difícil.

—¿Cuántas personas asistirán a la fiesta? — preguntó tras alcanzar su libreta—. ¿Y cuántas van a venir en total?, ¿Habrá espacio suficiente en los establos para todos los animales?

—Te aseguro que el rey de El Bahar no ven drá en camello —contestó Edward.

—Ni que tuviera que saberlo por ciencia in fusa —Isabella pensó en sacarle la lengua, pero se contuvo—. El palacio está en pleno desierto. Que yo sepa, no hay grandes carreteras. Y con una caravana se corre el riesgo de llamar la atención y desvelar la ubicación de la ciudad.

Edward se acercó a ella. Estaba sentada entre Eme y él, con Esmede frente. Aunque se sentía a gusto con la madre de Edward, Eme seguía dándole mala espina.

—Entiendo lo que dices de la caravana — dijo Edward—. Pero el rey no vendrá en came llo ni en caballo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo vendrá entonces?

—En helicóptero —contestó Esmetras mirar su cuaderno.

—Vendrá con el piloto y un agente de segu ridad —añadió Eme tras consultar una agenda electrónica—. Seremos responsables de su se guridad una vez estén en la ciudad.

— ¿Solo tres personas? —preguntó Isabella Mi padre siempre viaja con un mínimo de diez acompañantes. Hasta en vacaciones hay gente del servicio. ¿Viene tan solo porque considera esta visita como una toma de contacto para ir conociéndote? —añadió mirando hacia Edward.

—Justo —se adelantó Esme No quiere que haya gente alrededor que lo moleste. Estu vimos hablándolo y nos pareció que sería lo mejor.

—¿Has hablado con él? —le preguntó Edward, como si le hubiese filtrado algún informe secreto a un enemigo mortal.

—Sí, he hablado con él —respondió su ma dre sin perder la calma—. Varias veces. ¿Cómo crees que surgió la idea de la visita?

Edward no respondió. Isabellaintentó encon trar algo que decir para aliviar la tensión del momento.

—La seguridad del rey no será problema — intervino Eme, como si no hubiese notado la tensión entre madre e hijo—. Tengo entendido que Isabellase está encargando de organizar la visita guiada por la ciudad, así que me coordi naré con ella. Supongo que sería buena idea aprovechar para enseñarle el aeródromo militar.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Isabella— ¿Está lejos de la ciudad?

—Me temo que no puedo informarla de la situación exacta, señorita.

—Claro, como soy un riesgo tan grande para la seguridad de la ciudad... —Isabellamiró a Edward—. Deja que adivine: si me lo dice, ten dríais que matarme para que no revelara el se creto.

—Exacto. Y no me apetece nada —contestó Edward.

—A mí tampoco me entusiasma —dijo IsabellaBueno, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaréis en enseñarle el aeródromo?

—Digamos una tarde —contestó Eme tras consultar su agenda—. El departamento de se guridad en cualquier momento. ¿Cuándo te vie ne bien, Isabella

Esta notó que Edward estaba incómodo. De pronto tuvo una corazonada.

—Está aquí, ¿verdad?, ¿El departamento de seguridad está en el castillo?

—Claro —Eme se encogió de hombros—. ¿Dónde si no?

—Y tendrá corriente eléctrica y ordenado res, faxes, teléfonos, Internet —comentó Isabella mirando a Edward.

—Te lo iba a decir —se defendió este.

—¿Cuándo?, ¿Dos semanas después de libe rarme?

—No. Al principio no quería que lo supie ses. Luego se me olvidó —reconoció él—. Eres mi esclava. No tienes derecho a criticarme. Soy el príncipe de los ladrones y aquí se hace lo que yo diga.

— ¡Qué rastrero! —protestó Isabella Me tratas como a una esclava sexual y me metes en una habitación sin agua corriente cuando...

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que los tres la estaban mirando. Repasó mentalmente sus pa labras y se puso roja al llegar a la parte de «es clava sexual»

Había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar lo que había pasado entre Edward y ella tres días atrás. Y creía que no le había ido mal del todo. Salvo por algún sueño en el que él la tocaba y un par de momentos de distracción mientras hacía inventario de los tesoros, había consegui do sacárselo de la cabeza. Bueno, quizá no cuando cenaban juntos o cuando se bañaba. Es tar desnuda la recordaba inevitablemente la sensación de estar entre los brazos de Edward. Pero, en general, era como si aquel episodio no hubiese tenido lugar.

—Entiendo —Esme miró a su hijo—. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

—No —Edward no parecía incómodo en abso luto cuando se giró hacia IsabellaTenía inten ción de hablarte de la parte moderna del castillo. Pero con todos los líos de estos últimos días se me pasó. ¿Quieres trasladarte a otra habitación?

Isabella pensó en lo bonito que era su dormitorio, en los libros antiguos de la biblioteca, la enorme cama en la que... Se aclaró la garganta.

—No, me gusta la mía. Pero sí agradecería poder usar un cuarto de baño en condiciones.

—Por supuesto. Le diré a Adiva que te indi que cuál es el más cercano —dijo y dio el tema por zanjado—. Volviendo a la visita del rey...

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar? —lo ayu dó Bella Miró hacia Eme y Esmedado que parecían ser ellos quienes estaban al corriente de los detalles.

—No estoy segura —murmuró Esme Fue su turno de ponerse colorada— Algunas noches. No creo que haga falta celebrar una cena ofi cial. Valdría con una entre unos pocos amigos.

A Edward no pareció agradarle la propuesta. Isabella adivinaba lo que estaba pasando. ¿De qué hablarían?, ¿d Isabella pensó en lo bonito que era su dormi-lorio, en los libros antiguos de la biblioteca, la enorme cama en la que... Se aclaró la garganta.

—No, me gusta la mía. Pero sí agradecería poder usar un cuarto de baño en condiciones.

—Por supuesto. Le diré a Adiva que te indi que cuál es el más cercano —dijo y dio el tema por zanjado—. Volviendo a la visita del rey...

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar? —lo ayu dó Bella Miró hacia Eme y Esme dado que parecían ser ellos quienes estaban al corriente de los detalles.

—No estoy segura —murmuró EsmeFue su turno de ponerse colorada—. Algunas noches. No creo que haga falta celebrar una cena ofi cial. Valdría con una entre unos pocos amigos.

A Edward no pareció agradarle la propuesta. Isabella adivinaba lo que estaba pasando. ¿De qué hablarían?, ¿De los motivos por los que ha bía abandonado a su familia?, ¿De por qué no había reconocido nunca a su hijo bastardo? Suspiró. Aunque el tiempo que había pasado en Bahania no le había dado para desenvolverse a menudo en los círculos de la realeza, ella había coincidido con el rey Carlisle en varias ocasio nes. Siempre le había parecido una persona de cente. Severa, pero no cruel. ¿Por qué habría tratado a Esmey a Edward tan mal?

¿Qué os parece si organizamos una cena íntima la primera noche? —dijo Isabella Solo tú, el rey y Edward —añadió dirigiéndose a Esme

—Por mí, bien —contestó esta—. Si quieres venir, estás invitado, Eme. Y tú también, por supuesto.

Isabella no estaba segura de si quería partici par en aquella tensa cena, pero tenía la sensa ción de que debía estar presente, aunque solo fuera para apoyar a Edward.

—En cuanto al menú —continuó Isabella barajaré unas cuantas opciones con el cocinero y decidiré uno, a la espera de que lo aprobéis des pués. Yo había pensado en poner música de fon do, más que organizar una actuación en directo.

Siguieron compartiendo ideas. Al menos en tre Esme Eme y Bella Edward había desco nectado. Isabella deseó poder hacerle más fácil aquel trago. Deseaba muchas cosas. Por ejem plo, entender qué más le daba a ella si Edward estaba nervioso ante la visita de su padre; en tender por qué no estaba ansiosa por escapar de la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Aunque examinar los tesoros era fascinante, no debía olvidar que estaba a merced de un hombre que la había he cho su esclava. Aunque no la tratase mal. Era evidente que no tenía pensado abusar de ella.

Entonces ¿qué pintaba allí exactamente? ¿Qué planes tenía Edward para ella?

Esme hizo una pregunta, lo cual la obligó a concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación. Un cuarto de hora después, dieron por terminada la reunión y se levantaron.

—Creo que, en lo fundamental, ya está todo organizado -dijo animosa Esme aunque pareces más preocupada que alegre — Edward, parece bien?

Este se tomó su tiempo en responder. No le parecía bien en absoluto la visita, pero tampoco quería disgustar a su madre.

— Sí, está todo bien —contestó por fin.

Luego anduvo hasta la puerta y la sujetó Esme pasó primero. Eme vaciló. Edward le susu rró algo que Isabellano pudo oír. El estadouni dense asintió con la cabeza y salió al pasillo, dejando a Edward a solas con ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

En vez de responder, Edward se dirigió a la ventana y miró el jardín. Ese día iba vestido con un traje occidental, gris oscuro, con una ca misa blanca y corbata roja. No estaba acostum brada a verlo como un hombre de negocios.

-Es una réplica de un jardín francés -le dijo Edward tras instarla a que se uniera a él frente a la ventana -. Del siglo dieciocho.

—¿Principios o finales? —preguntó Isabellamientras miraba los matorrales podados.

—Finales. Supone un gasto de agua descomunal, pero me gusta verlo fresco y cuidado.

—Lo que me extraña es que soporte tanto calor.

—No lo soportaría, pero en verano les pido a los jardineros que pongan toldos encima para hacer sombra —dijo Edward—. Reconozco que es un capricho. Al otro lado había un laberinto. A los niños les encantaba,

—¿Qué pasó?

—Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial ha bía asuntos más importantes que el laberinto — Edward se encogió de hombros—. Al final se construyó un parque.

—Este sitio es tan diferente a todos los que conozco —comentó Isabella maravillada toda vía por la existencia de aquella ciudad mágica.

—Confío en que te sientas a gusto.

—Lo estoy —Isabella sonrió—. Pero sigo pensando que deberías devolver algunas piezas.

Edward dejó correr la cuestión y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Bella Esta agradeció el contacto. Deseó incluso que la besara. Aunque la ponía nerviosa volver a compartir un momento tan íntimo, por un par de besos no pasaría nada.

—Debería haberte hablado del resto del pa lacio —dijo él—. Si quieres, puedes cambiar de habitación.

—No, ya te he dicho que estoy a gusto — re pitió Isabella Además, no tiene lógica que tus esclavas elijan dormitorio.

Edward deslizó la mano por su brazo. Isabella sintió un pequeño cosquilleo.

—¿Eres mi esclava? —le preguntó él des pués de acariciarle una muñeca.

—Llevo brazaletes —contestó Isabella

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero estás dispuesta a servir me?, ¿Harías cualquier cosa por complacerme?

Fue como si le pasaran una pluma por la co lumna vertebral. Los pelos de la nuca se le eri zaron y la carne se le puso de gallina.

—¿Me estás preguntando si sería capaz de morir por ti?

—Nada tan dramático —Edward siguió aca riciándole la muñeca—. Solo me preguntaba hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar para cumplir tus deberes de esclava. Si es que eres mi esclava.

—¿Si es que lo soy?, ¿Podría marcharme si quisiera?

—¿Quieres? —contestó él mirándola a los ojos.

Era una pregunta lógica. No debería haberla sorprendido. Pero lo estaba. ¿Marcharse?, ¿Dejar a Edward?, ¿Dejar la Ciudad de los Ladrones? Isabella desvió la mirada hacia el jardín. Recordó su viaje por el desierto, sus primeras impresiones al llegar a la ciudad, la indiferencia de su padre al hablar por teléfono.

—¿Isabella

—No sé si quiero irme —susurró ella des pués de cerrar los ojos.

—Entonces no lo decidas ahora —le sugirió Edward—. Puedes quedarte en la Ciudad de los Ladrones tanto tiempo como desees. Si alguna vez te aburres de nosotros, siempre puedes ir con el anciano y sus tres mujeres.

—Bonita perspectiva —murmuró Bella Pero no quería pensar al respecto. Había otra cosa que le interesaba más averiguar—. ¿Por qué me retienes, Edward?

—Provengo de una familia acostumbrada a coleccionar cosas bonitas. Puede que tú seas mi mayor tesoro.

Sintió que le fallaban las rodillas. Lo dijera en serio o no, se sintió halagada por sus pala bras. ¿De veras la consideraba un tesoro? Nun ca la habían apreciado. Hasta entonces siempre se había sentido un estorbo para los demás.

—¿Por qué no querías que supiera que había habitaciones modernas? —preguntó Isabella

— Se dice que eres mimada y caprichosa. Pero me equivoqué al prejuzgarte.

— Deberías indemnizarme —contestó ella.

—¿Y qué te gustaría recibir como indemnización?

Isabellale leyó el pensamiento. Edward creía que elegiría alguna joya de los tesoros. Unos pendiente o algún collar quizá. Se sintió decepcionada. Justo cuando pensaba que la compren día, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

—Yo no soy esa —insistió frustrada—. No soy la mocosa mimada que dicen los periódi cos. ¿Es que no puedes verlo?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—De ti. Hace un segundo estabas pensando que pediría uno de tus tesoros. ¿No has enten dido que todo el oro del mundo no puede com prar lo que quiero?

—¿Qué quieres, Isabella

Ella volvió a mirar hacia el jardín. Pestañeó para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas. ¿Para qué explicárselo? Edward nunca la comprende ría y ella no quería mostrarse tan vulnerable. A él siempre lo habían querido. Aunque hubiera vivido dividido entre dos mundos, siempre ha bía contado con el apoyo de su abuelo y de su madre. Isabella no había tenido a nadie. Lo único que quería era que la amaran por ser tal y como era. Que la aceptaran y la recibieran con cariño.

—Pajarillo, te equivocas conmigo —Edward le acarició una mejilla—. Tal vez no sepa qué es lo que más quieres, pero se me ocurre una forma de indemnizarte que te gustará.

—Lo dudo.

¡Qué poca fe! —Edward sonrió—. Si tu deber es complacerme, el mío es protegerte y cuidar de ti.

—No sabes nada de mí —respondió a la de fensiva Isabella

—Te equivocas y mañana por la mañana te lo demostraré.

Maldito fuera. Esa vez había acertado, pensó mientras cabalgaba por el desierto a lomos de un caballo.

—Siento como si hiciera semanas que no sa lía de la ciudad —le dijo a Edward tras dejar atrás los muros—. Qué maravilla.

Él no respondió con palabras. Se limitó a acelerar el ritmo del caballo hasta acabar galo pando a toda velocidad por la arena del desierto. El aire seguía fresco, pero no tardaría en calen tarse. Era primavera, de modo que el calor sofocante estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Isabella no quería pensar al respecto. Solo quería disfrutar del viento contra su cara mientras cabalgaba. Edward se había presentado en su habitación poco después de las cinco y media de la mañana. Le había llevado ropa adecuada para el desierto, ella se había vestido y habían partido de inmediato.

Media hora después, redujeron la marcha a un trote pausado. Isabella contempló la vaste dad del paisaje.

— Sabes volver, ¿verdad? — bromeó ella.

—He estado por aquí un par de veces. Me las apañaré.

—¿De verdad pasabas varios meses al año cu el desierto? —preguntó Sabrina

—Hasta que me mandaron al colegio —Edward asintió con la cabeza—. Solo iba a la ciu dad a visitar a mi madre y a mi abuelo.

— Una vida dura, me imagino.

—El desierto no es amigo de los débiles ni los tontos. Pero cuida a los que conocen sus se cretos. Yo los aprendí. Me enseñó mi abuelo. Cuando tenía ocho años ya sabía orientarme para ir de El Bahar a Bahania —Edward apuntó hacia el norte—. Allí hay un campo petrolífero.

Isabellaaguzó la vista y vio unas construc ciones metálicas y unos edificios bajos.

—Hay muchos más campos como ese en tierra —prosiguió él—. Nos aprovechamos los frutos del desierto, pero tenemos cuidado no poner en peligro su ecosistema.

Isabella estuvo a punto de indicarle que no era su tierra. Que pertenecía a los dos países vecinos. Pero, aunque el territorio de Edward llegara únicamente hasta los muros de su ciu dad, en realidad se extendía a lo largo de miles de kilómetros. Ni el rey Carlisle ni su padre se manejaban en el desierto, de modo que podía afirmarse que el auténtico soberano era Edward.

—Quizá deberías pensar en cambiar de títu lo —comentó IsabellaYa no eres el príncipe de los ladrones.

—Puede —Edward sonrió—. Pero no tengo intención de cambiar de título.

Parecía especialmente peligroso a caballo. Le había visto meterse una pistola antes de salir y estaba segura de que no sería la única arma que llevaba encima. Si alguien los atacaba, Edward estaría preparado. No como ella, que había cometido la estupidez de salir sola. Tenía suerte de seguir con vida.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó él.

—En que debería haberme quedado en el pa lacio, en vez de salir a buscar la Ciudad de los Ladrones. No fue una decisión muy inteligente.

Pero si no te hubiera sorprendido la tormenta de arena, no podría haberte secuestrado.

Ella quiso responder que tampoco le habría resultado tan traumático no ser su esclava, pero palabras se le atragantaron antes de salir de boca.

Sí, en fin, el caso es que aquí estoy — Isabella se ahuecó el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza para refrescarse un poco—. ¿Dónde está situado el aeródromo?

Edward la miró como diciéndole que se había dado cuenta del súbito cambio de conversación, pero acabó respondiendo a su pregunta.

—La base principal estará en Bahania, pero habrá pistas por todo el desierto. Creo que tu hermano, el príncipe Jefri, está al comente de todo lo relacionado con el plan conjunto de nuestras fuerzas aéreas.

— Puede —Isabellase encogió de hom bros—. No me habían dicho nada, pero tampo co me sorprende. Como mujer, se supone que no tengo suficiente inteligencia para seguir una conversación.

— Es evidente que no han pasado mucho tiempo contigo.

— Se nota, ¿verdad? —Isabella sonrió. Sus caballos estaban casi pegados. Le gustaba sen tirse cerca de Edward. Era distinto a todos los demás hombres que había conocido. Miró el desierto y se imaginó el ruido de un avión cor tando el silencio—. ¿Habrá pilotos destinados en la Ciudad de los Ladrones?

—No creo. Se distribuirán por distintas ba ses militares en toda la zona.

— Y Eme se encargará de coordinarlo.

—Sí.

—Porque confías en él.

—Me ha dado motivos.

—No me lo imagino como un jeque —co mentó Isabella Más bien...

Edward la agarró por el pelo sin avisar.

—No te confundas —le dijo—. Puede que esté dispuesto a concederte cierta libertad, pero sigues siendo mía. He advertido a todos los hombres de la ciudad, incluido Eme.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Solo era una pregunta —replicó Isabella sin arredrarse.

Supuso que debía asustarse, pero no tenía miedo de Edward. Por muy príncipe y muy po deroso que fuera.

Una pregunta sobre otro hombre —con testó él tras soltarle el pelo.

—Estábamos hablando de las fuerzas aéreas. Eme está a cargo de la seguridad. No me pare ce que preguntar si se está encargando de coor dinar las bases militares sea tan raro.

Entiendo —Edward apartó su caballo un cuerpo del de Isabella Es estadounidense. Muchas mujeres lo encuentran atractivo — añadió con voz tensa.

No debes preocuparte por eso. Edward, llevo toda mi vida esquivando -hombres. ¿Por qué iba complicarme ahora?

No sé —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Hablemos de otra cosa.

Como usted desee, Alteza. Le habría gustado seguir con el tema, averi guar qué creía que podía hacer con el jefe de seguridad. De pronto se dio cuenta de que le gustaba que Edward estuviese algo celoso. Nunca le había dicho qué había sentido él al besarla y tocarla. No quería ser la única afectada por aquellos encuentros. Y daba la impresión de que no lo era.

Se acercó a la habitación de Isabella con cierta inquietud. Por lo general no se ponía ner vioso. No desde los desastrosos años en el internado de Estados Unidos. Allí había aprendi do a adaptarse a cualquier situación. Pero esa noche estaba tenso. Quizá porque iba a cenar con su prometida. Hablaría con ella, la miraría y quizá la tocaría; pero no la poseería.

Aunque al principio no lo había creído posible, empezaba a pensar que le gustaría tenerla como esposa. Había tenido la esperanza de llegar a crear algo en común con ella, algo de lo que hablar. Pero nunca había imaginado que acabaría obsesionándose con Isabella de ese modo. Su imagen lo perseguía mientras dormía como si fuese un adolescente soñando con su actriz favorita.

Era el príncipe de los ladrones. La tradición establecía que cualquier mujer debía sentirse honrada por compartir su cama. Al igual que su abuelo, había tenido cuidado de no abusar de tal privilegio, escogiendo únicamente a mujeres con experiencia y dispuestas a acostarse con él. Una joven viuda de un matrimonio desgracia do, una informática occidental... Ninguna ca sada, ninguna virgen. El príncipe de los ladro nes no desfloraba vírgenes.

Eso lo dejaba frustrado, incapaz de satisfa cer su deseo. Era una situación de lo más incó moda. Una situación que quería cambiar cuanto antes. Pero no podía. No sin tener que afrontar las consecuencias.

¿Quería casarse con ella?, ¿Su deseo se de bía al desafío de domar a una mujer bonita o había algo más? El amor era un sentimiento propio de mujeres. No tenía cabida en los hombres, salvo el que un padre pudiera sentir por su hijos.

Edward se detuvo en medio del pasillo y frunció el ceño. ¿Hijos?, ¿Había pensado en tener hijos en general, aunque no fueran varones? ¿ Querría a sus hijas si tenía alguna?

De pronto se imaginó a una chiquilla cobriza cabalgando por el desierto. La oyó reírse y se sintió orgulloso de la seguridad con que se movía sobre el caballo. Sí, pensó sorprendido. Tenía capacidad para amar a una hija. Quizá tanto como a un hijo. Cinco años atrás jamás le habría parecido posible algo así. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Por miedo a que la respuesta no le gustara, emprendió la marcha y entró en la habitación de Isabella sin molestarse en llamar. La encon tró acurrucada en una silla situada frente a la chimenea, comparando un brazalete de oro y rubíes con las fotos de un libro.

—Sabía que no resistirías la tentación —dijo a modo de saludo—. Como ves, es muy fácil decir que les devuelva los tesoros a sus dueños cuando no te pertenecen. Pero en cuanto tienes los tesoros en la mano, la cosa cambia.

—Buen intento, Edward, pero estás equivoca do —contestó Isabellasonriente—. Solo intento ubicar a qué época pertenece este brazalete.

Creo que el artista era de El Bahar o de Bahania y que, en algún momento, se trasladó a Italia. A finales del siglo xv quizá. ¿Qué tal el día? —le preguntó después de dejar el libro y el brazalete sobre la mesa que había junto a la silla.

Se levantó y se acercó a él contoneando las caderas con elegancia. Edward tuvo que conte ner el impulso de poseerla allí mismo. De ser su primer amante..., el único. El deseo de tocar la y saborearla, de hacerla una mujer y descu brir todas las posibilidades que podían explorar juntos.

Pero no era el momento. Edward se obligó a sofocar el fuego que corría por sus venas y le entregó las alforjas que llevaba colgadas de un hombro.

—Han encontrado tu camello y tu caballo vagando por el desierto. Creo que esto es tuyo.

— ¡Los mapas y los diarios! —exclamó en tusiasmada—. Aunque ya no los necesito para encontrar la ciudad, claro. Gracias por traerme. Y me alegra saber que mis animales están bien. Estaba preocupada por ellos.

—Los encontró una tribu de nómadas nada más terminar la tormenta. Venían hacia la ciu dad y me los han devuelto nada más llegar — dijo mientras Isabella vaciaba las alforjas. Lue go se sirvió un vaso de agua del carrito con refrescos que Adiva llevaba a la habitación de Isabella todos los días—. Los diarios de viaje son muy precisos, pero los mapas no te habrían conducido a ninguna parte.

—¿Has mirado mis cosas? —preguntó Isabellatras hojear las páginas de un diario—. ¿No se suponía que era una mujer libre?

—Te pregunté si querías irte y elegiste quedarte en la Ciudad de los Ladrones —Edward se acercó y la miró a los ojos — Eres mía otra vez. Para hacer lo que yo quiera.

—Te olvidas de mi prometido —le recordó ella—. Podría estar dispuesto a pelear por mí.

—Seguro que desenvainaría la espada por tí... si te conociera —contestó Edward—. Pero solo Bella de ti lo que haya leído en los perió dicos y lo que tu padre le haya contado. Creo que no corro peligro.

—Yo que tú no me arriesgaría por si acaso —replicó ella, aunque los dos sabían que no existía el menor riesgo.

—¿Tan terrible es ser mi esclava?

—No, pero algún día tendré que volver a Bahania. Todavía no estoy preparada para ha cer frente a mi destino, pero acabará sucedien do —Isabella suspiró—. No podrás retenerme toda la vida, Edward.

—Lo sé.

Se preguntó qué diría ella si supiese la verdad. Si supiese que sí podía retenerla si así lo de seaba. ¿Qué pensaría de él?, ¿Y qué más le daba?. Solo era una mujer. Su prometida, si llegaba a aceptarla.

Intentó convencerse de que la única razón por la que le interesaba su opinión era por lo mucho que la deseaba, pero una vocecilla inte rior le susurró que la cosa podía ser más grave Que quizá sí le importaban las opiniones, las necesidades y la felicidad de Isabella

Era una sensación inesperada. Una sensación que no le gustaba en absoluto.


	12. capitulo once

Capítulo 11

LA TEMPERATURA subió más de lo esperado por la tarde. Isabella deseó que su manto no fuese tan largo y pesado. También deseó no estar merodeando por los pasillos del palacio como un delincuente común, pero eso era inevitable.

Como todos los días desde que Edward le había encargado que catalogara los tesoros de la Ciudad, envolvía algunas de las piezas en el mantillo para protegerlas. Cuando se encontraba con alguien en un pasillo, actuaba con naturalidad para que nadie sospechase la verdad. Edward la mataría si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo.

Isabella vio la puerta de su habitación al fi nal del pasillo y suspiró aliviada. Otro viaje sin incidentes. Entró en el dormitorio y corrió hacia unos baúles que había en la pared frente a la ventana. Se los había pedido a Adiva, se suponía que para guardar sus pertenencias. Por suerte, Adiva no había reparado en el escaso equipaje de Isabella

Se quitó el manto y lo dejó caer al suelo. En el regazo llevaba tres bolsas de terciopelo y una estatua de jade. En las bolsas había joyas y estatuas que habían pertenecido al emperador de Japón. Al menos, los ladrones de la ciudad habían sido equitativos, pensó Bella Habían robado a casi todos los países del mundo.

Tras examinar el contenido de la primera bolsa, en la que se hallaba la diadema de Isabel I de Inglaterra, abrió uno de los baúles y lo guardó todo dentro. Se detuvo a admirar el bo tín y pensó que en el plazo de un mes...

— Sé que no estás robando —dijo una voz de mujer detrás de ella—. Así que ¿qué estás haciendo?

Isabellase dio la vuelta sobresaltada y vio a Esme aparecer entre las sombras. La madre de Edward se levantó de la silla de la esquina, en la que debía de haberse sentado para esperarla. Lo había visto todo. Era evidente que estaba intri gada por su actitud, pero su expresión no reve laba qué podía estar pensando.

Isabella sintió que las mejillas le ardían. De bía de estar poniéndose roja como un tomate. No podía soportar la mirada inquisitiva de una mu jer a la que había llegado a considerar su amiga.

Eh..., no es lo que piensas —contestó cuando por fin logró articular palabra. No sé qué pensar —replicó Esme

Isabella miró los baúles que había junto a la pared y supo que su contenido podía hacer que la condenaran.

Es que... Edward se niega a escucharme y no entiendo su actitud. Si la ciudad ya no roba, por qué no se pueden devolver algunos de los tesoros? Pero él dice que si algún país quiere recuperar lo que le quitaron, que venga a buscarlo. Solo que no pueden venir si no saben que están aquí —dijo Isabella hablando aturulladamente—. Entiendo que hay cosas más difíciles que otras. ¿A quién pertenecen los huevos im periales? De acuerdo. Pero hay otras piezas cuya procedencia es muy fácil de identificar. Yo... se lo dije, pero se echó a reír. Y... bueno, decidí tomar la iniciativa de devolver algunas cosas por mi cuenta... La mayoría son de Bahanía y El Bahar. Y hay un par de cosas que per tenecen a Inglaterra y a otros países... No son para mí —finalizó a la defensiva.

Esme permaneció callada un buen rato. Se acercó al baúl que estaba abierto y miró dentro.

—Creo que te conté que al principio finan cié mi organización de beneficencia con estos tesoros.

—Sí..., recuerdo que lo mencionaste —dijo Isabella aliviada. Esmeno parecía enfadada. No mucho al menos.

—Mi padre me mimaba. Me regaló diaman tes y rubíes, esmeraldas del tamaño de un puño. Todas robadas. Se aseguró de darme piezas muy antiguas, que no tuvieran un dueño legíti mo. Y yo las vendí. Con el tiempo la organiza ción consiguió financiarse gracias a donaciones privadas, pero la inversión inicial se debe a la tradición de la ciudad —Esme sonrió y apuntó hacia una diadema de diamantes.

—. Siempre me ha encantado. ¿A quién pertenece?

—La hicieron para Isabel I de Inglaterra. La lleva en uno de sus retratos.

—Edward puede ser muy testarudo en oca siones —comentó Esme A veces resulta ago tador. Me alegra que hayas encontrado una for ma de burlarlo.

—¿No vas a decirle lo que he estado hacien do? —preguntó sorprendida Isabella

—Estamos hablando del príncipe de los la drones. Debería enterarse de cuándo le están robando, ¿no? —contestó sonriente. Luego se acercó a una silla que había frente a la chime nea. Ese día iba con ropa informal, en vaqueros y camiseta. No llevaba más joyas que unos aros de oro en la oreja y un brazalete, también de oro.

¿Qué piensas de mi hijo? —le preguntó a vista perdida en los leños que ardían en menea.

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. ¿Qué pensaba de Edward?

Me confunde —respondió con sinceridad -. Es verdad que es testarudo, pero también puede ser amable —añadió recordando cuando la había besado. Era un hombre apasionado, pero no se sentía cómoda contándole aquello a su madre.

Eres su prisionera —dijo Esme ¿No deberías odiarlo?

-Dicho así, supongo que sí. Pero no lo odio. Entre otras cosas, porque ahora mismo no tengo ganas de volver a casa. Así que mientras Edward me deje, me quedaré en la ciudad cata logando sus tesoros —Isabella hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Robando los más pequeños para poder llevarlos a mi habitación y devolverlo cuan do por fin me marche.

Esmese sentó.

—¿Por qué has de marcharte?

Exacto. ¿Por qué iba a tener que marchar se?, se preguntó Isabella mientras se sentaba para hablar con Esme Empezaba a sospechar que podía quedarse una temporada larga. Pero, ¿para qué?

—Mi padre y yo no tenemos mucha relación —arrancó con cautela—. Pero tiene ciertas ex pectativas. Ha concertado mi matrimonio.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó sorprendida Esme

—No lo sé. Me enfadé tanto cuando me lo anunció que no me paré a oír los detalles. Pero seguro que es un viejo con mal aliento.

—Quizá no sea tan terrible —dijo la madre de Edward.

Isabella prefería no pensar al respecto. No quería pensar en cuando no estuviera con Edward. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que separarse de él. ¿Y entonces qué?, ¿Lo echaría de menos?, ¿La echaría él en falta cuando no es tuviesen? Isabella no entendía su relación con el príncipe de los ladrones. Podía ser apasiona do y atento, divertido y dictatorial. Seguía sin saber por qué la había llevado a su castillo ni por qué la retenía. No era su esclava, pero no le permitía marcharse.

— Supongo que si fuese otra clase de perso na, querría marcharme —comentó por fin—. Debería odiar estar aquí encerrada.

—Como cárcel no está tan mal —bromeó EsmeTiene unos tesoros bastante bonitos.

Isabella sonrió. Supuso que el problema era que le gustaba Edward. Quizá demasiado. No se parecía a ningún otro hombre. Tal vez sus her manastros tuvieran una personalidad similar, pero no había pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos para saberlo.

—Y luego está Edward —continuóesme—, no me equivoco, algo te gusta.

—Sí.

Isabella estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo. Claro que le gustaba. La hacía pensar en cosas en las que nunca había pensado. Cuando recordaba sus besos y sus caricias, el cuerpo se le incendiaba. Pero no tenían futuro. No podían hacer el amor. Por muy enfadada que estuviese con su padre, no desafiaría la tradición ni a la monarquía. Tenía que permanecer virgen. De lo contrario, si dejaba que Edward la poseyera, su padre lo mataría. Y no quería imaginar un mundo sin su príncipe de los ladrones.

—La vida es complicada —dijo Esme con tranquilidad—. Después de treinta y dos años, el rey Carlisle vuelve a la ciudad y no sé qué se supone que tengo que decirle.

—Pero lo has invitado tú —contestó Isabella—. ¿Has cambiado de idea?

Esme la miró y se echó a reír.

—Mil veces. Cada mañana me despierto de cidida a retirar la invitación. . Luego lo reconside ro mientras desayuno. A las diez vuelvo a decidir que tengo que llamarlo para suspender la vi sita. Y más tarde vuelvo a cambiar —Esme se en cogió de hombros—. Me pasó así día y noche

Isabella trató de ponerse en su pellejo. ¿Qué podía sentir al reencontrarse con el padre de su único hijo después de treinta y años de ausencia?

—¿No quieres decirle nada en concreto? — le preguntó—.¿No hay ningún asunto pendien te entre los dos?

—Demasiados. O ninguno. No sé. Era demasiado joven. No tenía más qué dieciocho años. Conocía lo que marcaba la tradición, lo que se esperaba de mí. Sabía que tenía que dar le un heredero a la ciudad, pero, en el fondo, ja más pensé que mi padre me haría acostarme con un desconocido con el único objeto de que me dejara embarazada. Y que estuviera dis puesto a repetir la operación tantas veces como hiciese falta si en vez de hijos, tenía hijas... Lo amenacé con fugarme. Creo que hasta amenacé con suicidarme. Pero mi padre se mantuvo fir me y me dijo que era la princesa de la ciudad, que tenía que hacerme cargo y que el pueblo dependía de mí. Sus argumentos no me convencían mucho. Pero nunca desafié a mi pa dre. De modo que no huí ni me quité la vida. Me limité a esperar. Y un día llegó.

Esme se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea. Lo conocí en una habitación muy parecida a esta. Era mayor al menos, a mí así me lo pa recía. Tenía treinta años y estaba casado con dos hijos y un tercero en camino. Me trató bien. Creo que la situación fue tan embarazosa para él como para mí. Quizá más, porque tenía una familia. Pero el deber nos obligaba a tener un hijo. ... La primera noche solo hablamos Dijo que teníamos tiempo y que no me metería prisa. Pensaba que me violaría nada más verme. De modo que me pareció muy considerado por su parte. Durante las siguientes dos semanas nos hicimos amigos, Cuando nos acostamos...,al final fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa. ... Era demasiado joven. Una niña tonta. No pensé en su esposa posa ni en sus hijos. Solo pensé en mí, en como me sentía cuando Carlisle me tocaba. En las risas, los bailes juntos. Cómo hacíamos el amor cada mañana. Me enamoré de él.

Isabella sintió una presión extraña en el pecho.

Esme acababa de trazar el esbozo de una unión sin futuro en la que una joven inocente perdía el corazón por un hombre al que no podía tener. Isabella se estremeció. Hasta ese preciso momento no se había molestado en dar nombre a lo que sentía por Edward. Le había resultado irritante y encantador, dictatorial, un gran compañero. Sabía que le gustaba cuando no la sacaba de quicio. Pero no había ido más allá. No había considerado que podían correr peligro.

—Lo que iba a ser un mes fueron dos. Sabía que estaba embarazada, pero no quise decírselo porque no quería que se fuera... Al final resultó que lo sabía, pero no quería decir nada porque él también se había enamorado- continuó- Esmecasi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Suspiró y volvió a sentarse— Cuando nos confesamos lo que sentíamos, me sentí la mujer más feliz mundo. Carlisle me quería, no me dejaría nunca. Era tan joven que me convencí de que podría funcionar. No pensé en su reino, en su esposa ni en sus hijos. Solo pensaba en el hombre que iluminaba mi vida.

—Pero se marchó —dijo Isabella¿Qué pasó?

—Llegó su mujer. Vino con su hijo recién nacido y lo puso en sus brazos. Le preguntó si iba a abandonarlos a todos. Noté la indecisión en los ojos de Carlisle Vi el momento en que se decidió...

No se quedó. Me puse hecha una fu ria. Lo acusé de jugar conmigo, de engañarme, le dije que nunca me había querido. No estoy orgullosa de mi comportamiento, pero era la primera vez que me enamoraba. Le dije que si se marchaba, no volvería a verlo nunca. Carlisle terminó de romperme el corazón cuando convi no en que sería lo mejor. Ninguno de los dos se sentiría cómodo con una aventura clandestina

Esme cerró los ojos — En un último intento de castigarlo, le dije que le impediría ver a su hijo. Que criaríamos al heredero entre mi padre y yo. Lo obligué a jurar que nunca se acercaría al niño... Así que, ya ves, tengo que hacer mucha penitencia. Por mi culpa, Carlisle y Edward no se han conocido. Estuve a punto de arruinar un reino y perjudiqué gravemente su matrimo nio ¿Qué se supone que debo decir después de tanto tiempo?

-No podías controlar las circunstancias —.Dijo Isabella No lo sedujiste tú. No te inmiscuiste en su matrimonio. Fue tu padre quien lo organizó todo y Carlisle accedió. ¿No eres la parte inocente?

-Puede que entonces lo fuera, pero ya no. ¿ Y Edward? Odia a su padre. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle la verdad?

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. Siempre había creído que su situación era dura, pero la de Esme había sido mucho peor.

¿Quieres que hable yo con él e intente explicárselo? —le ofreció.

-Sí —Esme asintió con la cabeza—. Reconozco que es de cobardes, pero no quiero ver odio en los ojos de mi hijo cuando se entere de que tengo la culpa de que no haya conocido a su padre.

Isabella no creía que Edward fuera a odiar a su madre cuando supiera la verdad, pero tam poco se iba a sentir feliz precisamente. Se pre guntó si aquella información cambiaría su acti tud hacia Carlisle Se preguntó si su relación con Edward tendría un final igual de desgraciado.

—Así que ya ves, no es todo culpa de Carlisle Esme lo obligó a jurar que no se pondría en contacto contigo —finalizó Isabella cuando ter minaron de cenar. Edward miró su taza de café, pero no respondió. Ella se movió sobre los coji nes—. ¿No me crees?

—No dudo de que estés repitiendo lo que mi madre te ha contado. Pero no creo que sea la verdad —contestó mirándola con seriedad—. Carlisle tuvo oportunidades para conocerme. Po dría haber ido a verme cuando estaba en el in ternado. Podría haberme invitado a verlo en El Bahar.

— ¡Pero dio su palabra!

—También le había jurado amor a su esposa y luego se acostó con otra mujer —replicó Edward.

-No es lo mismo. Su relación con Esme fue una cuestión de Estado.

Intuía que Edward no estaba impresionado por su argumento. Le entraron ganas de zarandearlo por los hombros. ¿Acaso no entendía lo importante que era aquello para ella?

-¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él de pronto

-Nada —Isabella miró la servilleta que tenía sobre el regazo. ¿Isabella

-No entiendo por qué pones las cosas tan difíciles —reconoció ella—. No digo que Carlisle no se equivocara, pero había circunstancias atenuantes. Creo que deberías hablar con tu madre de esto. Oír su versión de la historia.

No —Edward se puso de pie—. No quiero hablar más de esto.

Quizá no dependa solo de ti —Isabella se levantó también—. Me dijiste que querías que ayudara. No puedes pedirme que me implique y luego dejarme fuera.

Puedo pedir lo que quiera —respondió Edward —. Soy Edward, príncipe de los ladrones.

Tremenda noticia. Como si no lo supiera desde que nos conocimos. Y ya que sacas tu título relucir, resulta que yo soy princesa, lo que nos coloca a la misma altura. Y como se te ocurra decir que tú eres un hombre y yo no soy más que una mujer, no solo me pondré a gritar, sino que entraré en tu habitación cuando estés dormido y te rajaré el corazón.

Un silencio tenso envolvió la pieza. Edward la miró con hostilidad, pero Isabella no pesta ñeó siquiera. Por fin, él empezó a sonreír:

—¿Con qué?

—Con una cuchara.

—Venga, no pelees conmigo —dijo mien tras rodeaba la mesa.

Isabella advirtió el peligro y dio un paso atrás.

—Yo no peleo. Eres tú el que pelea conmi go. Si no fueras tan cabezota, te parecería lógi co lo que estoy... di...

Sus labios acallaron el final de la frase. En el medio segundo que la pasión tardó en apode rarse de su juicio, Isabella comprendió que Edward nunca atendería a razones en lo concer niente a su padre. Podía hablar con él años y años y daría igual.

Luego se abandonó al placer de sentir su cuerpo contra el de Edward, de notar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, la dulzura de su boca contra la de ella.

Estar con Edward era como encontrar su ver dadero hogar, pensó mientras separaba los labios. Como siempre, el calor inflamó sus pe chos antes de instalarse entre las piernas. Esta ba ansiosa por sentir sus manos por todo el cuerpo. La avergonzaba reconocer que quería que la tocase de nuevo como la otra vez. Que ría sentir esa descarga increíble y, en esa oca sión, también ella lo tocaría a él.

Incapaz de resistir la fuerza del deseo, se puso de puntillas y se pegó a Edward. Le habría gustado poder meterse dentro de él. Cuando notó su lengua, respondió con más intensidad, enlazando las de ambos, rogándole en silencio que no terminara nunca. Edward recorrió su espalda con las manos y tuvo el descaro de plantar las palmas en su trasero. Echó las caderas hacia delante, apretando su erección contra la a de Isabella

Tal vez no había visto nunca a un hombre totalmente excitado, pero no le cupo duda de lo aquel bulto significaba.

-Te deseo—gruñó Edward cuando apartó la boca. Y, de pronto, los ojos de Isabellase arrasaron de lágrimas. Edward frunció el ceño.

¿ Qué te pasa? No puedes estar sorprendida.

No lo estoy.

Isabellasintió una punzada en el pecho. No sabía qué significaba ni a qué se debía. Por alguna razón, sus palabras le habían dolido.

La deseaba. No la amaba.

El tiempo se detuvo. Isabellano podía respi rar, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada más que seguir de pie mientras asumía la realidad.

Ella quería que Edward la amase. Pero ¿por qué? Nunca podrían estar juntos. Estaba pro metida a otra persona. Su padre nunca la perdo naría, jamás lo entendería. Y Edward tenía res ponsabilidades. Debería alegrarse de que solo la deseara sexualmente.

Pero no se alegraba. Porque... porque... por que quería más. Quería que Edward anhelase su amor tanto como su cuerpo.

—¿Isabella—Edward le secó las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas—. ¿Por qué lloras?

No podía decirle la verdad, así que buscó al guna respuesta con la que pudiera contestar.

—No podemos hacerlo —respondió—. Es tar juntos. Si me quitas la virginidad, te mata rán; te exiliarán como poco.

—No hace falta que te preocupes, pajarillo —Edward sonrió—. Deja que yo me ocupe de eso.

—No puedo. No quiero que te pase nada.

Se sentía confusa. Era verdad: no quería que nadie le hiciera daño. Aunque no la quisiera como ella a él, quería lo mejor para Edward. Así que no podían ser amantes.

Estaba complacida y aturdida por la temeri dad de Edward. ¿De veras arriesgaría su vida por acostarse con ella? Le pareció posible. Pero él nunca le abriría las puertas de su corazón.

Estaba indecisa, asustada.

Vete —Isabella lo empujó—. No podemos seguir haciendo esto.

Por una serie de razones, algunas de las cua les jamás le explicaría.

Edward miró a Isabella mientras esta se apartaba de él. Seguía llorando. Estaba angustiada.

Las cosas estaban saliendo tal como había planeado.

Como quieras —contestó por fin—. Te veré por la mañana.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia el despacho. Era evidente que Isabella se había encariñado con él. Como lo demostraba que la preocupase su integridad física. Aunque al principio se había mostrado reticente a ese matrimonio, de pronto le parecía que era la esposa perfecta. Era una mujer inteligente, de modo que sus hijos serían buenos gobernantes. Le gustaba el castillo y se interesaba por el pueblo.

Se había adaptado bien a vivir dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Evidentemente, el matrimonio fortalecería los lazos con Bahania Su cuerpo excitaba y no tenía duda de que se entenderían en la cama. Sí, sería una esposa estupenda. Esa misma noche llamaría al rey Charliey le diría que accedía a casarse con su hija

Se detuvo en el pasillo. ¿Cuándo se lo haría saber a IsabellaTodavía no. No hasta después de la visita de Carlisle Mejor luego, cuando no tuviera ninguna preocupación. Organizarían la boda juntos. Era una mujer sensata y se sentiría honrada cuando supiera que la encontraba dig na de ser su esposa.

Recordó el miedo que había visto en sus ojos. Su preocupación por su integridad. Quizá hasta se estuviera enamorando de él. Siguió an dando con paso alegre. Estaría bien que Isabella lo amara, pensó. Seguro que lo querría con la misma intensidad y determinación con que llevaba a cabo todas sus cosas. Sí, había elegido bien.


	13. Capitulo doce

Capítulo 12

EDWARD llamó al rey de Bahania y enseguida le pusieron en contacto con él.

-La devuelves, ¿no? —dijo Charlie nada mas ponerse al aparato—. Supongo que es normal. Nunca ha sido muy...

Cuidado con lo que dices —atajó Edward. Estás hablando de mi futura esposa. ¿Qué? —exclamó asombrado el padre de Isabella ¡No irás a casarte con ella!

Eso pretendo. Todavía no se lo he comunicado, así que confío en que no le digas nada.

Pero...

Te equivocas con Isabella—volvió a interrumpirlo Edward —. De cabo a rabo. No sé cómo será su madre, pero te aseguro que tu hija es un tesoro. Es leal, valiente, decidida, cariñosa, y hasta inteligente.

Sí, bueno... Quizá —Charlie sonaba perplejo. Edward, ¿eres consciente de que no puedo garantizar que sea virgen?

Fue el agravio definitivo. Edward se levantó y estranguló el cuello del auricular

—Yo sí la garantizo. Sé que no la ha tocado ningún hombre —contestó. Y, para provocar a Charlie añadió—: Hasta ahora.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó indignado el padre de Isabella Si has desflorado a mi hija, juro que te cortaré la cabeza.

—¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para fingir que te interesas por Isabella—lo desafió Edward—. Ya no es asunto tuyo. A pesar de tu irresponsabilidad en su formación, reúne todo lo que quiero en una esposa. Acepto el matri monio. Ocúpate de preparar una boda acorde a tu hija y al príncipe de los ladrones.

Luego, sin despedirse, colgó el teléfono. Con tento por haber captado la atención de Charlie se concentró en el trabajo que tenía por delante.

El helicóptero apareció en el cielo, primero como un pájaro pequeño, después más y más grande contra el azul del cielo del desierto. Edward estaba de pie, mirando a los hombres del equipo de seguridad que Eme había reunido más que la llegada de su propio padre.

Isabella estaba detrás de él, junto a Esme que estaba casi sin aliento de puro nerviosismo.

—No puedo hacer esto —murmuró y se giró como si fuera a marcharse.

—Todo irá bien —Isabella le puso una mano en un hombro para tranquilizarla—. Estás ra diante. Carlisle se quedará sin palabras.

Era verdad, pensó Bella Esme llevaba un elegante vestido morado. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño. En sus orejas relucían dos pendientes de diamante, un único adorno que no distraía la atención de sus bellas facciones.

Eme estaba a la izquierda. Parecía calmado, claro que Isabella tenía la impresión de que el encargado de la seguridad no perdería los nervios ni en un terremoto. En cuanto a ella, esta ba para hacer lo que fuese necesario para que la visita fuese un éxito para Edward. Era su principal inquietud. A pesar de las veces que habían hablado al respecto, sabía que no estaba preparado para el impacto de conocer a su padre. Decía que le daba igual, que Carlisle lo dejaba indiferente, pero no era cierto.

El viento soplaba. Isabella trató de imaginar como sería encontrarse con un hombre que se había desentendido de su hijo toda la vida. ¿ Qué estaría sintiendo Edward? Aunque ella era la primera que tenía problemas con su padre, o al menos sí la había reconocido como su hija desde el principio.

Pero cuando dos de los hombres de Eme abrieron las puertas del helicóptero y Carlisle apareció, la sorprendió advertir que no parecía la encarnación del diablo. Llevaba un traje a medida que le daba un aire de empresario euro peo. Era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que Edward, de complexión fuerte, con unos ojos oscuros heredados por su hijo. Intuyó una mez cla de sabiduría y tristeza en su rostro. Algo en la curva de su boca la hizo preguntarse, por pri mera vez, si no habría sufrido él también todo aquel tiempo.

¿Lamentaba no haber podido conocer a su hijo? Edward no creía que Carlisle se hubiera mantenido distante porque se lo había jurado a Esme pero quizá fuese verdad.

Isabella suspiró. No era una situación con una solución sencilla. Aunque tampoco había esperado que lo fuese.

Carlisle bajó del helicóptero. Un agente de se guridad lo siguió. El piloto apagó el motor. Cuando el ruido cesó, Isabella esperó a que Edward dijera algo. Como gobernante de la ciu dad, era su deber ser el primero en saludar. Pero no dijo nada, ni se movió.

Esme solucionó el problema dando un paso al frente y situándose junto a su hijo. Luego avanzó despacio y con majestuosidad hacia un hombre al que no veía desde hacía más de treinta años. Isabella observó las emociones que iba reflejando el rostro del rey: alegría, do lor, anhelo. En ese momento, tuvo la certeza de que Carlisle había querido a Esme con todo su corazón.

-Bienvenido a la Ciudad de los Ladrones - dijo en tono afectuoso—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Carlisle.

-Sí. Empezaba a preguntarme si volvería a esta ciudad.

No pronunció las palabras volvería a ver a ella., pero no hizo falta Isabellalas oyó y, a juzgar por la indecisión de Esme esta también. El corazón se le encogió al ver a la pareja frente a frente. Hubo un mo nto incómodo cuando Esme estiró una mano para estrechar la suya y luego la retiró. Carlisle un paso adelante, Esme dio un grito suave y abrió los brazos. El rey la abrazó.

Fue un momento tan íntimo que Isabella desvió la mirada. Se fijó en Edward.¿Qué esta-pensando?, ¿Empezaba a entender que nadie tenía la culpa de la situación?

Es hora de que os conozcáis —dijo Esme

El rey se acercó a su hijo y le ofreció la mano.

—Edward.

—Majestad, bienvenido a la Ciudad de los Ladrones —dijo el príncipe mientras le estre chaba la mano.

Aunque Carlisle no dejó de sonreír, Isabella advirtió el dolor que asomaba a su mirada. Ha bía esperado un recibimiento más cordial.

Tenía que darle tiempo, pensó en silencio. Edward necesitaba más tiempo.

—Te presento a Bella Quizá la conozcas por su título oficial: la princesa Bella de Bahania.

— Isabella un placer. No sabía que estuvie ras aquí —comentó sorprendido Carlisle tras ha cer una reverencia—. Hablé ayer mismo con tu padre y no me comentó nada.

—Es mi invitada —dijo Edward — Está... es tudiando nuestros tesoros.

—Sí, claro, eso lo dices ahora —dijo Isabellacon alegría para distender la tensión. Luego le vantó los brazos para que las mangas bajaran y pudieran verse los brazaletes que llevaba en las muñecas—. Cuando me capturaste en el desier to y me hiciste tu esclava no decías lo mismo.

— ¿Has tomado a una princesa de Bahania como esclava? —preguntó perplejo Carlisle.

Edward le lanzó una mirada con la que le dijo que ya arreglaría cuentas con ella luego. Isabella se limitó a sonreír. Le daba igual si se enfadaba o no. Lo único que importaba era que se acercara a su padre.

—La cosa no es tan fácil —contestó.

— Sí que lo es —insistió Isabella Le daré lodos los detalles mientras lo acompaño a su habitación. Por aquí, Majestad.

Carlisle vaciló. Miró a su hijo, a Esme Por fin asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a Isabella

— Llámame Carlisle, por favor —le dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia el palacio.

-Me siento honrada. Teniendo en cuenta soy una esclava.

- Veo que te has hecho un hueco en la vida de Edward —dijo Carlisle sonriente—. Al margen de cómo llegaras a la ciudad.

Mi misión consiste en sacarlo de sus casillas—bromeó Isabellaal tiempo que tomaba brazo a Carlisle.

Edward los miró alejarse. Le daba rabia que Isabellase hubiera dejado engañar por el falso encanto de su padre. Había esperado más de ella.

-¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Esme con voz temblorosa.

No sé qué pensar. Siempre es agotador recibir visitas de Estado. La seguridad, romper con la rutina...

No me tomes por tonta, Edward- atajó Esme- Soy tu madre. No estoy hablando de la visita oficial. Te estoy preguntando qué te parece tu padre. No lo habías visto nunca, ¿no?,

Sabía de sobra a qué se había referido su madre con la pregunta, pero no había querido contestar.

No, no lo había visto.

En las reuniones internacionales. Edward siempre se las había arreglado para evitar al rey Carlisle y este nunca lo había buscado. Y en las conversaciones directas entre la ciudad y El Bahar, ambos habían enviados representantes.

-Bueno ¿ qué piensas?

-No lo sé – contestó él.

Y era verdad. Carlisle no era el demonio, ni siquiera un mal hombre. Edward se sentía confundido, furioso y dolido. No podía explicar por qué se sentía así, ni sabía cómo librarse de tales emociones.

-Lo siento, no debería haberos mantenido apartado todos estos años- Esme acarició el brazo de su hijo.

-No fue culpa suya

-Sí lo fue. No quieres cargarme con ninguna responsabilidad en todo esto, pero tengo mucha. Era joven y tonta. Cuando Carlisle regresó junto a su familia, estaba destrozada. Lo expulsé de mi vida, a lo que tenía derecho, pero también lo expulsé de la tuya, y en eso me equivoqué.

-Ya tenía esposa y tres hijos- Edward se encogió de hombros-. Tampoco tendría tanto interés en mí.

-Lo habría tenido. Aunque le habría costado reconocerte como hijo oficialmente, os habríais encontrado en secreto. Necesitabas un padre.

No le gustó que aquellas palabras hurgaran en la herida de la añoranza y le recordaran lo que nunca había tenido.

-No he conocido a ningún hombre como el abuelo. Con él tenía suficiente.

-Me alegra que pienses así y espero que sea verdad, porque no puedo cambiar el pasado. Solo puedo decirte que lo siento.

Edward se giró hacia su madre y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Lo hecho hecho está. El pasado queda atrás.

-No lo creo.

Edward la miró. Esme se puso colorada y bajó la vista, sin atreverse a levantarla por encima del pecho de su hijo.

-¿ A qué te refieres?

Me temo que mi peor temor se ha hecho realidad —Esme tragó saliva—. A pesar del tiem po que ha pasado y de que somos personas dis tintas a las que éramos, sigo enamorada de él.

Isabella abrió la puerta de los aposentos que había dispuesto para el rey. Mientras Carlisle la seguía, hizo un repaso general de un elegante salón con tres ventanas que miraban al desierto. Había varios sofás, algunas mesas, un par de pedestales pequeños decoraban la habitación, cada uno con algún tesoro pequeño encima. Los había elegido ella misma.

Carlisle llegó al centro de la habitación. Miró a su alrededor, vio una estatua de oro pequeña de un caballo y se acercó a estudiarla. La aga rró y se dirigió a Bella

—¿Las has puesto en mi honor o para bur larte? —le preguntó Carlisle.

—Me preguntaba si reconocerías los tesoros de tu país.

—Tengo otro en bronce tamaño natural en mi jardín.

—Eso facilita las cosas —Isabella se aclaró la garganta. Lo que en un principio le había pa recido una buena idea, quizá no lo era tanto después de todo. ¿Se enojaría Carlisle con ella?—. No pretendía burlarme... exactamente.

—¿Qué pretendías... exactamente? —pre guntó el rey con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Quizá solo quería llamar tu atención.

—¿Porque es lo que mi hijo ha querido ha cer toda su vida? —contestó mientras devolvía la estatua al pedestal.

—Lo siento —se disculpó IsabellaNo quería complicar esta situación más de lo que ya lo es.

Carlisle miró hacia la ventana y perdió la vista en el desierto.

—Esta ciudad siempre me ha parecido un lugar hermoso —comentó—. ¿Conoces la historia?

—Parte. Esme me contó lo que pasó, pero solo vosotros sabéis los detalles. No creo que nadie mas sepa la verdad.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Carlisle asintió con la cabeza.

Su cabello era gris y tenía algunas arrugas en los ojos, pero no parecía un hombre mayor. Seguía teniendo un aire vital. ¿Lo encontraría Esme atractivo? Isabella sospechó que sí. Carlisle se alejó de la ventana y caminó hasta el extremo de la habitación en el que había un tapiz de varias mujeres entregadas en ofrenda al rey de El Bahar.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo él.

Por un instante, Isabellapensó que se refería al tapiz.

—Sí.

—Había que tomar decisiones —añadió Carlisle sin dejar de mirar el tapiz—. Decisiones di fíciles. Que ningún hombre debería verse obli gado a tomar. ¿Está muy enfadado conmigo?

—Tendrás que hablar con él —murmuró Isabellaconmovida por el dolor evidente del pa dre de Edward.

— Lo haré — Carlisle la miró a los ojos — Pero tu respuesta es significativa: Edward está enfadado. No puedo culparlo. Desde su punto de vista, lo abandoné. Nunca lo reconocí como hijo mío. No me ocupé de él. Había razones, ¿pero importan realmente?

— No —contestó ella sin pensarlo dos ve ces—. A los niños les dan igual esas razones. Solo ven las consecuencias de los actos. Si un padre no está presente o no hace caso a su hijo, el chico se siente dolido y traicionado.

Carlisle se acercó a Isabellala cual alzó la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo que no podía borrar el hecho de que Carlisle estuviese al tanto de su propia historia. El rey sabía que no estaba hablando solo de Edward.

— Fui tonto. En parte porque me dolió que Esme me hiciera jurar no volver a verla ni ponerme en contacto con el niño, en parte porque era más fácil. Podía sufrir en silencio cuando estaba solo sin que nadie lo supiera. Si hubiera reconocido a Edward, me habrían hecho pregun tas. Preguntas que no quería responder —Carlisle tomó una de las manos de Isabella Pero no debería haberme desentendido. No debería haberle hecho esa promesa a Esme O debería haber faltado a mi palabra. Edward era más im portante que cualquiera de los dos.

Isabella lo siguió al sofá y se sentó a su lado.

—No es demasiado tarde. Ver la verdad es el primer paso para solucionar las cosas.

—Esto nunca se podrá solucionar.

—Quizá, pero la relación podría mejorar — contestó ella—. ¿Para qué has venido sino para reconciliarte con tu pasado?

—He venido porque no podía seguir más tiempo lejos —respondió tras permanecer unos segundos en silencio—. Me dolía demasiado. Quería saber si tendría una segunda oportuni dad... Quizá con los dos.

—¿Con Esme también?

¿Sería posible que, después de todos esos unos, se reavivaran las llamas de su romance? A Isabella le gustó la idea.

—¿Te parezco demasiado mayor? —Carlisle sonrió

—No. Lo que me parece es que va a ser una visita muy interesante.

—Edward se opondrá.

—Puede que al principio —reconoció Isabella Pero no será decisión de él. Su madre tie ne tanto carácter como él.

—Háblame de Edward. ¿Cómo es?

—Está claro que lo mejor sería que lo cono cieses por tu cuenta —dijo ella tras suspirar—. Pero, entre tanto, te digo que es un hombre ma ravilloso. Estarás orgulloso de él.

—No tengo derecho a enorgullecerme —Carlisle negó con la cabeza—. No he contribuido a que se convierta en el hombre que es. ¿Es buen gobernante?, ¿El pueblo lo respeta?

—Sí, las dos cosas. No rehuye las decisio nes difíciles. Es firme, pero justo. ¿Estás al co rriente del proyecto de seguridad de formar una fuerza aérea conjunta con Bahania con el fin de proteger los campos petrolíferos?

— Sí. El Bañar participará en el proyecto. Contribuiremos económicamente y disponiendo pistas para los aviones en el desierto —Carlisle tocó los brazaletes de esclava de Isabella En tiendo que os conocisteis en circunstancias ex trañas.

Isabella rió. Luego le contó cómo se había perdido en el desierto.

—Me trajo aquí, así que al final descubrí la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

—Lo conoces hace poco, pero pareces comprenderlo bien.

—Lo intento. En algunas cosas nos sacamos de quicio, pero en otras encajamos a la perfec ción —dijo y se incomodó por la mirada del rey Carlisle—. No es lo que crees. Somos amigos. No hay tantos miembros de la realeza por aquí, así que nos entendemos.

—¿Él es consciente de lo que ha encontrado en ti?, ¿Sabe lo que sientes?

—No hay nada que saber —respondió ella con las mejillas encendidas.

—Ah, o sea que ni siquiera te has permitido todavía reconocerte la verdad a ti misma.

—No hay nada que reconocer.

Y aunque lo hubiese, pensó Isabellaque no lo había, daría lo mismo. Por mucho que soña ra, la realidad se impondría. Su destino estaba en otra parte, no junto al príncipe de los ladro nes.

Isabellano regresó a sus aposentos tras dejar al rey Carlisle en los suyos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Demasiadas cosas que considerar.

El rey se equivocaba, se repitió por enésima vez. No era verdad lo que decía sobre sus senti mientos hacia Edward. Solo podía pensar en él como en un amigo, porque eso era todo lo que era. Un buen amigo. Alguien con quien tenía mucho en común. Alguien...

No se dio cuenta de hacia dónde había esta do andando hasta llegar a la antesala que daba al jardín. El verano se acercaba y los jardineros ya habían empezado a poner telones para prote ger las delicadas plantas del riguroso sol del desierto.

Isabella se acercó a la ventana y puso los de dos sobre el cristal. Debía de tener más de tres siglos. No era tan suave como los modernos, pero tenía una belleza irreproducible. Pensó en los tesoros y la grandiosidad del castillo. Había tantas cosas bellas en la ciudad. Podría pasarse el resto de la vida trabajando en el inventario.

Y en el plazo de unas semanas se marcharía para no volver. Sabía que su estancia allí no du raría ilimitadamente. El tiempo se le acababa. ¿Cuánto tardaría su padre en obligarla a volver para que se casara con su prometido?, ¿Cuántos días más podría disfrutar en la Ciudad de los Ladrones?

Recorrió el marco con los dedos hasta que una pequeña astilla se le clavó en el pulgar.

Puso una mueca de dolor y retiró la mano. Un segundo después, vio una gota de sangre en la yema del dedo. Como una lágrima. Como si su cuerpo estuviese llorando.

Pero no por la ciudad, pensó cuando por fin aceptó la verdad. Por mucho que le gustara y estimulara su interés, no serían las calles, los tesoros ni el castillo lo que echaría de menos cuando se marchara. Echaría de menos al hom bre que dirigía la ciudad. Al hombre que le ha bía robado el corazón.

Se había enamorado del príncipe de los la drones.

Isabellase frotó la gota de sangre, como si borrándola del dedo pudiese borrar también la verdad. Pero la verdad era innegable. Estaba enamorada de un hombre al que no volvería a ver. Aunque le confesara a su padre lo que sen tía, sabía que a este no le importaría. Charlie se había casado dos veces por su país y no espera ría menos de ella. Tal vez, si la quisiese, tendría alguna posibilidad, pero no la quería. Eso lo había dejado claro.

Edward, pensó de pronto. Podía ir a verlo y decírselo. Quizá él también había llegado a apreciarla. Podrían huir juntos y...

¿Y qué?, ¿Adónde irían? Incluso en el hipo tético caso de que estuviera dispuesto a abandonar la ciudad por ella... no podía pedirle que hiciera algo así. . Formaba parte de ese lugar tanto como el castillo o la arena del desierto. De modo que se quedaría allí y ella volvería a Bahania para casarse con otro hombre..., al guien que jamás podría conquistar su corazón porque ya se lo había robado otro.


	14. Capitulo trese

Advertencia el cap es de contenido adulto si eres sensible no lo leas

Capítulo 13

EL DEPARTAMENTO de seguridad está al otro lado —dijo Edward la tarde siguiente, tratando de sonar más animado de lo que estaba.

Después de más de un día evitando a su pa dre y, cuando esto no era posible, asegurándose de no quedarse a solas con él, se encontró atra pado frente a frente con Carlisle.

Después de la comida, tanto su madre como Isabella se habían excusado pretextando que te nían compromisos inaplazables. Hasta Eme lo había abandonado tras afirmar que tenía que asistir a una reunión con el personal del casti llo. Lo habían dejado a solas con Carlisle y a Edward no le cabía duda de que se trataba de una conspiración.

Pero no podía perseguir a los traidores y quejarse. Tenía que enseñarle el departamento de seguridad del castillo.

—Hemos hecho uso de la tecnología más avanzada —dijo Edward después de

traspasar unas puertas acristaladas que se abrían automá ticamente. Cuando se cerraron, hicieron un pe queño clic que activaba un cerrojo—. Como ves, estamos atrapados. El cristal es a prueba de balas y explosiones. Si intentamos entrar sin la debida acreditación, los vigilantes nos deten drán en menos de medio minuto. Para impedir cualquier agresión en ese tiempo, activamos un gas sedante no tóxico —añadió al tiempo que apuntaba hacia unos pulverizadores situados en el techo.

—Impresionante —comentó Carlisle tras ob servar el departamento—. ¿Piensas sedarme? —añadió en broma.

—Las puertas solo se accionan con las hue llas dactilares y un control de retina —continuó Edward sin seguirle el juego a Carlisle.

Luego tocó con el pulgar una pantalla, miró y, segundos después, se abrió una segunda puerta que comunicaba con el núcleo del depar tamento.

Había televisores a lo largo de toda una pa red. Gracias a un sistema de cámaras de vigi lancia, controlaban cada estación petrolífera de El Bahar y Bahania, salvo las que se encontra ban a menos de veinte kilómetros de sendas ciudades.

—Toda la información que se recibe queda registrada aquí —Edward se dirigió hacia unos monitores situados frente a las televisiones—. Controlamos las explotaciones de petróleo, po sibles problemas técnicos en las estaciones y nos ponemos en contacto con el personal co rrespondiente. Con esos infrarrojos identifica mos la entrada de posibles intrusos —añadió apuntando a otros monitores.

Carlisle miró las pantallas y vio a un grupo de nómadas a camello.

—¿Una patrulla de seguridad interna?

—Exacto. Recorren el desierto regularmen te. También tenemos patrullas en helicóptero, pero no es suficiente. Hablamos de una zona muy grande y los que quieren buscar problemas también cuentan con los avances tecnológicos de los que nos beneficiamos nosotros.

Carlisle dio una vuelta por la sala, parándose a intercambiar un par de palabras con varios técnicos. Edward permaneció quieto, mirando a su padre, deseoso de que la visita finalizara cuanto antes. Se sentía incómodo junto al Rey Carlisle Si no estuvieran hablando de cuestiones políticas y económicas, no habría sabido qué decirle.

Su padre no era como había esperado. Edward no se había dado cuenta de que tenía una imagen formada hasta haberlo conocido. Había supuesto que Carlisle sería más brusco y arro gante. Pero se había encontrado con un hombre considerado, humilde, que no pretendía impo ner su opinión a toda costa.

Llevaba un traje occidental que lo hacía pare cer un ejecutivo más que un monarca del desierto.

—Estás haciendo un trabajo extraordinario —afirmó sonriente Carlisle cuando volvió junto a Edward—. Has desarrollado un sistema de se guridad único con tu combinación de métodos de vigilancia tradicionales y modernos.

Salieron de la sala de los monitores y Edward lo condujo a una de las salas de reuniones. A diferencia de las que estaban junto al salón del trono, se trataba de una pieza tan moderna como impersonal.

—La Ciudad de los Ladrones recibe un por centaje de los beneficios petroleros de tu país y de Bahania. A cambio, nosotros velamos por la seguridad de los campos petrolíferos. Somos los primeros interesados en que no haya ningún problema ni demora en la producción.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero hay grados y gra dos de perfección.

Carlisle se sentó en un extremo de la mesa. Edward tomó asiento en una silla frente a su pa dre. ¿Era orgullo lo que oía en su voz? Edward sintió una mezcla de satisfacción y rabia.

—Tienes talento natural como gobernante -continuó Carlisle.

—No será gracias a tus enseñanzas — repli có Edward antes de que pudiera contenerse.

—Tu abuelo te crió y ahora eres un hombre adulto. Creo que el mérito ha de repartirse entre él y tú —Carlisle hizo una pausa antes de conti nuar—. Sea lo que sea lo que hayas heredado de mí, podría haber quedado en nada si no se hubiese potenciado debidamente. Así que no, no creo que pueda colgarme ninguna medalla por tus logros. Pero, aunque no me correspon da, reconozco que siento cierto orgullo. Como padre, tengo derecho a sentirlo. Aunque haya sido un padre tan malo como yo.

Edward no supo qué contestar. Quería salir corriendo de la sala y dar por terminada la con versación, pero no le parecía correcto. Desde que Esme había invitado a Carlisle, todo había ido encaminado a que se produjera aquel en cuentro con su padre.

En la mesa había una jarra de agua y varios vasos boca abajo. Carlisle dio la vuelta a uno de ellos y se sirvió. Dio un sorbo.

—Debería haber venido antes —dijo miran do a Edward a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué habría cambiado?

- Puede que nada- Carlisle se encogió de hombros — Puede que todo. Nunca lo sabre mos.

—No habría podido enseñarte un sistema de vigilancia tan avanzado.

—Olvídate del trabajo. Se trata de ti y de mí. Por poco que te apetezca hablar del tema, tenemos que hacerlo —Carlisle dejó el vaso en la mesa—. Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de la vida es que hay cosas que se pueden retrasar, pero muy pocas se consiguen posponer eterna mente. No te culpo por estar enfadado conmi go.

Edward seguía sentado en la silla. Se obligó a permanecer calmado, pero estaba deseando po nerse de pie y saltar al cuello de Carlisle Quería gritar, expresar su frustración, exigirle a su pa dre que explicara por qué se atrevía a presen tarse allí después de tanto tiempo. Quería decir le que no era nadie para él y que seguiría sin importarle por mucho que hablaran.

Se sentía rabioso, frustrado, profundamente dolido. Emociones que no había advertido has ta ese momento en que salían a la superficie. Apenas podía respirar de intensas que eran. Isabellalo había avisado, pensó de pronto. Le ha bía dicho que debía prepararse para cuando se encontrara con su padre. Que si no preveía cómo iba a afectarle, el encuentro lo abrumaría.

Era más sabia de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

— Sé que sientes rabia —insistió Carlisle.

—La rabia es lo de menos —contestó entre dientes Edward.

— Sí... Ojalá... —Carlisle suspiró—. Quiero Explicarme. ¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar?

Edward quiso gritar que no. Pero se negaba a salir de la sala como un adolescente. De modo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. De pronto se sorprendió echando de menos a Bella Le habría gustado tenerla a su lado en aquel mo mento.

—Gracias —Carlisle se recostó en la silla—, Estoy seguro de que sabes por qué vine aquí. En vista de que tu abuelo no había tenido nin gún hijo varón, la tradición establecía que el rey Charlieo yo debíamos tener un hijo con Esme La tradición también obligaba a que los reyes de El Bahar y Bahania se alternaran. Ha bían pasado cien años desde la anterior vez que se había dado un caso semejante. Me tocaba a mí, así que dejé a mi esposa y a mis hijos y vine a cumplir con mi obligación.

—Estoy al corriente de las costumbres de la ciudad —dijo impaciente Edward -Puede, pero no se trata solo de las costum bres ni de la historia de la ciudad. Sino de las personas que nos vimos implicadas. No estamos hablando de hechos fríos. Yo estaba casado, Edward. Tenía dos hijos y los quería mucho. Na die quería que viniese aquí. Yo mismo no que ría. La idea de seducir a una niña de dieciocho años me resultaba repulsiva —Carlisle se detuvo y miró a Edward—. Tenía la misma edad que tú tienes ahora. ¿Qué sentirías si tuvieses que acostarte con una chica de esa edad?

Edward cambió de postura, se sentía incómo do. Entendía la postura de su padre, pero no quería reconocerlo.

— Sigue.

—Pienses lo que pienses de mí —continuó Carlisle—, debes saber que nunca le había sido infiel a mi esposa. Estaba embarazada de nues tro tercer hijo. Éramos felices. Pero tenía que cumplir con mi deber. Vine a la Ciudad de los Ladrones y conocí a Esme

Al mencionar su nombre, su expresión cambió por completo. Sus labios dibujaron una ligera sonrisa y su mirada se suavizó. Edward frunció el ceño. Se negaba a dejarse ablandar por los sentimientos de Carlisle.

—No era lo que había imaginado —prosi guió este—. Era bonita, pero era mucho más que eso. Aunque solo tenía dieciocho años, congeniamos enseguida. De repente, estaba como hechizado, sentía cosas por ella que nun ca había sentido por nadie. Había venido con la intención de hacer mi trabajo y marcharme. Pero después de conocerla, me resultó inconce bible llevármela a la cama directamente. Empe gamos a hablar, nos hicimos amigos. Cada vez nos caíamos mejor... Yo era un rey, un hombre poderoso. Y estaba enamorado de una niña. Me sentía como un idiota, pero era más feliz de lo que nunca lo había sido. La quería. Y quererla me hizo ver que nunca había amado de verdad a mi mujer. No de esa forma. Así que Esmey yo decidimos quedarnos.

—¿Pensasteis en quedaros en la ciudad? — preguntó Edward tras cambiar de postura une vez más.

—No quería dejarla —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? —añadió antes de dar un nuevo sorbo de agua.

—Pero no te quedaste.

—No —Carlisle dejó el vaso en la mesa-Pasó un mes, luego otro. Sabía que tendría renunciar a mi reino a mis hijos, a todo. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Hasta que vino mi esposa. Mi tercer hijo había nacido entre tanto. Me puso el bebé en los brazos y me preguntó si iba a abandonarlos a todos. Miré al bebé a los ojos y vi en ellos mi futuro, supe que no podía darme aquí. Había estado jugando, pero había llegado el momento de volver a asumir mis res ponsabilidades. El pueblo de El Bañar era más importante que mis problemas personales.

Edward no quería pensar en lo mucho que le habría costado irse. Conocía bien a su madre y estaba seguro de que no habría asumido aquel revés con serenidad.

—Esme te pidió que no volvieras nunca — dijo Edward, creyendo por primera vez en la vida que así había sido.

— Y yo accedí, aunque no tenía intención de cumplir mi palabra. Me prometí que volvería. Pero mi esposa murió al año. Me encontré con tres niños a los que criar. No podía dejarlos para volver con Esmey contigo. Eran los here deros, así que tampoco podía llevármelos con migo. Y no quería que mi hijo mayor jurara como rey siendo tan joven. Le pedí a Esmeque vinierais a vivir conmigo, pero dijo que eras el príncipe de los ladrones y tenías que crecer dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Creo que se guía dolida y resentida. No la culpo. Además, había perdido la confianza en mí.

Edward no sabía qué pensar. No había queri do oír la versión de su padre, pero una vez que lo había hecho, no podría quitársela de la cabe za nunca. Nada era como había supuesto.

—Ella nunca te odió —dijo de pronto—. Nunca habló mal de ti.

—Gracias por decírmelo —contestó Carlisle con cierta melancolía en su voz—. Por mi par te, nunca he dejado de quererla.

Era más de lo que Edward quería saber. Farfulló una disculpa y se marchó de la sala. Un centenar de pensamientos se agolpó en su cabeza, pero solo importaba uno: tenía que ver a Bella En cuanto estuviera con ella, todo mejoraría.

Recorrió a toda prisa los pasillos del palacio y solo frenó al llegar a la puerta de su habita ción. Entró sin llamar.

Estaba sentada con varios libros delante, distribuidos sobre una mesa. Levantó la cabeza hacia Edward y sonrió. Este se fijó en su cabello Castaño, en la luz de sus ojos, las curvas que el vestido de algodón ocultaba más que realzaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó tras ponerse de pie.

—He hablado con mi padre.

Intentó decir algo más, explicar lo duro que le resultaba comprobar que Carlisle no era ningún demonio, sino un hombre que se había vis to obligado, por circunstancias que escapaban a su control a tomar decisiones difíciles. Edward no exculpaba a Carlisle del todo. Siempre podía haberse puesto en contacto con él. Pero ya no tenía tan claro dónde situar la línea divisoria entre la culpa y la inocencia.

Isabella vio las emociones que se concentra ban en el rostro de Edward. Estaba confundido, herido. No sabía de qué habrían hablado exac tamente, pero podía hacerse una idea. Isabellasufría con el dolor del hombre que tenía delan te. El hombre al que amaba y con el que no po dría quedarse. Sin pensar dos veces en las con secuencias de sus actos, avanzó hasta Edward y lo abrazó. Este le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando bajó la cabeza para besarla, no se le ocurrió re chazarlo ni retroceder.

La pasión se encendió con la intensidad ha bitual. Isabella sintió que los huesos se le derre tían contra el cuerpo de Edward. Él, todo mús culo. Ella, toda curvas. Pensó en lo a gusto que se sentía entre sus brazos. La estaba besando con una mezcla de ternura y urgencia. Esa vez no le mordisqueó el labio inferior, sino que buscó su lengua como si la necesitase para vi vir. El deseo de Edward avivó el de Isabella que se aferró a él, dejando que tomara lo que qui siera, mostrándole cuánto lo necesitaba ella también.

Edward recorrió su espalda con las manos. Detuvo una en el trasero y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Isabella elevó las caderas hasta sentir el calibre de su erección. Al notar su masculinidad, se estremeció de excitación, curiosidad y aprensión.

— Isabella—murmuró después de separar los labios y posar la boca contra su cuello. Le dio un mordisquito justo debajo de la oreja y luego le lamió el lóbulo.

Isabella gimió. De pronto, quería verlo des nudo. Quería tocarlo y entender en qué consis tían las relaciones entre un hombre y una mu jer. Aunque no le faltaban conocimientos teóricos, su experiencia era casi inexistente.

Le bastó imaginarse desnuda junto a Edward para que la respiración se le entrecortase. Los pechos se le hincharon, los pezones empujaban contra el sujetador, la presión entre las piernas crecía por segundos. Isabella deseó que la toca ra en el mismo sitio que la vez anterior.

Lo deseaba. Quería hacerle el amor. Sus ne cesidades físicas se unían a las emocionales. Juntas alcanzaban una fuerza irreprimible.

—Te deseo —dijo él mientras le besaba el cuello—. Te necesito.

«Te quiero», pensó ella.

Pero no lo dijo. Porque amar a Edward no le acarrearía más que problemas

— No podemos —susurró Isabellajusto mientras Edward le bajaba la cremallera del ves tido—. Edward, soy virgen.

El vestido se le caía de los hombros. Isabellase lo sujetó contra los pechos. Edward le envol vió la cara con las manos y la miró a los ojos.

— Te deseo —repitió — Merece la pena arriesgarse a lo que sea con tal de tocarte, de enseñarte, de hacerte el amor. Por favor, no me niegues la gloria de poseerte.

Si se lo hubiera exigido, quizá hubiese en contrado fuerzas para decir que no. Si la hubie ra provocado con alguna broma, habría encon trado algún recurso. Pero aquella súplica desesperada la dejó sin reacción. No podía ne garle nada. Aunque sabía que los dos pagarían caro lo que iban a hacer.

Edward agarró las manos de Isabellay esta soltó el vestido, que cayó al suelo. Debajo lle vaba un sujetador y bragas de seda. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, se encontró medio desnuda frente a Edward, que contuvo la respiración ma ravillado, como si su cuerpo fuese tan hermoso como los tesoros que llenaban el castillo. De repente, se le pasó cualquier posible vergüenza. Se sintió orgullosa de ser la mujer a la que Edward deseaba.

—Moriría por ti —susurró y la sorprendió hincándose de rodillas

Isabella no sabía qué pensar. ¿Edward arrodi llado ante ella?, ¿Qué significaba? Pero, antes de dar con una respuesta, notó que la besaba en el ombligo. Sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. La piel se le puso de gallina, los pechos se le hincharon todavía más.

Edward paseó la lengua por su tripa antes de bajar. Isabella notó un temblor entre los muslos, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, casi no podía mante nerse en pie. Sin pensarlo, puso una mano sobre un hombro de Edward y la otra en la cabeza. Le mesó el cabello y gimió cuando Edward le besó justo encima del elástico de las bragas. Luego descendió a lo largo de sus muslos.

Era un cosquilleo. Era perfecto. Temblaba tan to que solo podía seguir de pie aferrándose a Edward. Este le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y siguió besándola, mordisqueándola, lamiéndole las pier nas. Finalmente, le bajó las bragas de un tirón.

Estaba desconcertada por lo que ocurría. ¿No deberían estar en la cama?, ¿No debería es tar la habitación a oscuras? ¿O, al menos, con una luz más tenue? El sol entraba por las venta nas. Estaban lo suficientemente altos en el cas tillo como para que nadie los viera, pero se sin tió violenta cuando Edward le pidió que sacara los pies de las bragas. Violenta y vulnerable.

—Edward, no creo que...

La besó. No en el estómago ni en la pierna, sino en su parte más íntima. Un beso con len gua que la dejó sin respiración. Isabellasintió una explosión de placer arrasadora. Sin querer, separó las piernas para que pudiera besarla de nuevo. Edward le apartó los rizos del vello púbico y le lamió con fuerza su punto más sensible. Isabellagimió, las piernas se le doblaron, Edward la sujetó y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Mi pajarillo —murmuró mientras se qui taba la chaqueta. Luego la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama—. Voy a hacerte volar.

Ella no tenía objeciones. Ni voluntad. Ha bría hecho cualquier cosa que le pidiese, le ha bía prometido el mundo. Lo que fuera con tal de que volviese a tocarla de ese modo.

La posó sobre el colchón. Luego se inclinó sobre ella y le desabrochó el sujetador. Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda, se recostó a su lado y se apoderó de uno de sus pezones.

Isabella nunca había sentido el calor y la hu medad de la boca de un hombre sobre sus pe chos. Nunca había sentido la tensión que reco rría su parte más femenina. Una y otra vez, Edward pasaba la lengua por sus senos, descu briendo sus formas, los puntos más sensibles. Mientras tanto, le acariciaba el otro pezón.

No habría podido decir cuánto tiempo la estuvo tocando así. Por fin, cuando tenía el cuer po entero tenso y dispuesto a aliviarse, a cual quier tipo de alivio, empezó a bajar.

Esa vez sí supo qué esperar. Esa vez casi llo ró ante la expectativa de sentir su lengua sobre su cuerpo. Se movió entre sus muslos y ella los separó para acogerlo. Cuando Edward bajó la cabeza, contuvo la respiración.

Luego gimió su nombre. Él la lamió desde la entrada de su lugar más íntimo hasta ese punto de placer oculto. Una y otra vez. Al prin cipio despacio, luego más rápido. Isabellase agarró a la colcha, incapaz de pensar ni hacer nada más que sobrevivir a ese placer indescriptible que jamás había experimentado.

Nadie más podría hacerle sentir algo así, se dijo mientras notaba el cuerpo todavía más ten so. Nadie podría tocar su cuerpo y su corazón como Edward. Quiso decírselo. Quiso gritar que lo amaba, que siempre lo amaría; pero necesita ba aire para pronunciar las palabras y no podía respirar. Solo pudo aguantar la súbita oleada que la arrasó.

Fue perfecto. Mejor que en sus fantasías más salvajes. Era imposible y, sin embargo, el placer continuó hasta acabar desfallecida, más contenta que en toda su vida.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Edward encima de ella.

—Todavía hay más —dijo este antes de dar le un beso en el cuello.

Luego se incorporó y se quitó la corbata. A continuación se despojó de la camisa. Y de los zapatos y los calcetines. Por fin se libró de los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

En cuestión de segundos, se había quedado tan desnudo como ella. ¡Dios, estaban desnu dos! Intentó fijarse en el color bronceado de su torso, pero sus ojos se vieron arrastrados hacia el vello que bajaba por sus abdominales. Y si guieron descendiendo hasta clavarse en la prue ba más palpable de su excitación.

Era bonito, en la medida en que puede ser bonito un hombre erecto. Edward le sonrió mientras se arrodillaba sobre el colchón y se in clinaba a besarle los pezones.

—Te pediría que me tocaras, pero las conse cuencias podrían ser desastrosas. Me encuentro en la embarazosa situación de tener que reco nocer que no estoy seguro de que pueda contro larme — Edward le acarició la cara—. Me gusta ría poder decir que es porque hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer, pero es por otra cosa... Es... por... ti... Solo tú despiertas un deseo tan ardiente dentro de mí, Isabella—añadió tras acomodarse entre las piernas de ella y empezar a frotarla de nuevo.

Jamás pensó que podría necesitarlo otra vez tan rápido, pero nada más terminar de pronun ciar la frase, comprendió que estaba preparada para que Edward la llevase de vuelta al paraíso.

—Edward —susurró al tiempo que abría los brazos.

Una vocecilla de alarma sonó dentro de su cabeza. Una vocecilla que le recordó que si se guía adelante, no habría vuelta atrás. Las vidas de los dos cambiarían para siempre. Pero no pudo apartarse ni pedirle que parara. Lo desea ba. Lo necesitaba. Lo amaba y quería perder la virginidad en sus brazos.

No tuvo que insistirle. Edward se deslizó entre sus muslos y empujó con cuidado. Al prin cipio, el cuerpo de Isabella estaba húmedo de la anterior explosión, pero luego empezó a tensar se. La presión creció, una presión distinta a la que había sentido antes.

Edward hizo una pausa, metió la mano entre los dos y localizó su punto de placer. Lo frotó. No tardó en excitarla. Luego empujó otro poco. Y así avanzaron hasta llegar a la barrera que delimitaba su inocencia.

Tras disculparse con un beso, dio un último empujón Y, de pronto, estaba dentro de ella Apoyándose en los brazos, Edward empezó a entrar y salir en un baile sin tiempo Isabella se agarró a él atenta a la reacción de su cuerpo ante cada nueva acometida. Empezó a sentir cosquilleos, llamara das de fuego imprevistas. Lo apretó con más fuerza. Quería más, quería a Edward. Quería... De repente sintió unas contracciones profundas bajo el vientre. Como corrientes cálidas en un estanque. No lo esperaba y creyó que se hundiría en aquel mar de sensaciones.

—Sí —gruñó Edward tras arremeter de nuevo.

Con cada movimiento aumentaba la intensidad de las corrientes. Hasta que, por fn, se puso rígido y gritó el nombre de BellaEsta sintió el potente espasmo que estremeció su cuerpo.

Luego permanecieron entrelazados hasta que recuperaron la respiración. Edward le acari ció la cara. Sonrió.

—Eres mía —le dijo—. Te he hecho mía y nada del mundo va a cambiarlo.

Ufffffffffffffffffffff adoro a Edward es tan posesivo

Les gusto

Quieren ya leer el próximo cap besos dejen sus comentarios …


	15. Capitulo catorse

Capítulo 14

ISABELLA estaba acurrucada en brazos de Edward y trataba de pensar únicamente en lo contenta que se sentía. En lo maravilloso que había sido todo desde que había empezado a tocarla.

Por fin lo había hecho: ya no era la virgen inocente de hacía una hora. Le sorprendió que tomar conciencia de ello no la asustara. Había tenido tanto miedo a convertirse en una mujer como su madre si se permitía acostarse con un hombre.

Siempre había luchado para que el sexo no gobernara su vida. Recordó una conversación que había oído de ida entre su madre y otra mujer Decían que estar con un hombre las hacía desearlos a todos Isabella no las había entendido entonces y seguía sin entenderlas. Por su parte, sería más feliz si pasaba el resto de su vida con Edward nada más.

Había peleado muchos años por no parecerse a su madre y por fin sabía que lo había con seguido. Tal vez siempre habían sido diferentes y no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Edward mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—En que no tengo que preocuparme por convertirme en una viciosa —respondió al tiempo que se apretaba contra el cuerpo de él.

—Te daba miedo hacer el amor con un hom bre porque pensabas que seguirías la conducta de tu madre —comentó Edward—. Y has visto que sois personas distintas —añadió sonriente.

—Sí — Isabellale acarició un brazo con la barbilla—. No tengo interés en ningún otro hombre.

Edward la volteó hasta tenerla boca arriba, con la cabeza sobre la almohada. Se agachó a besarla.

—Así es como debe ser —afirmó con arro gancia—. Ya te he dicho que eres mía. Nadie más te poseerá nunca. Ni siquiera el viejo de mal aliento.

Sus palabras rompieron el muro que Isabella se había levantado. Mientras hacían el amor, había conseguido desentenderse del temor que la invadía, pero ya no podía seguir pasando por alto las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

—Edward, no bromees con eso —dijo nerviosa. Lo apartó, se incorporó y tiró de la sába na para cubrirse—. No lo entiendes.

— No te preocupes por nada —Edward se sentó también sobre la cama—. Todo irá bien.

—¿Sí?, ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando mi padre se entere de esto? ¿Qué dirá mi prometido?

No le va a gustar descubrir que no soy virgen contestó Bella Estaba aterrada. Agarró la sábana entera, se tapó por completo y corrió hacia el armario—. ¿Por qué te comportas como si esto no importara? —añadió mientras alcanzaba su ropa.

Tenía que haber una solución. ¿Qué le haría su padre a Edward?, ¿Se limitaría a amenazarlo o l legaría a agredirlo de verdad? ¿Y su prometi do?, ¿Qué clase de hombre sería? Si tenía mal carácter...

Tienes que hacer algo. Vete. Una temporada, hasta que todo esto se pase — dijo mientras se ponía unas bragas, un sujetador y un vestido sin mangas.

Edward no parecía advertir la gravedad de la situación En vez de levantarse y vestirse, se tumbó en la cama y dio un golpecito en el col chón invitándola a unirse a él.

-Te digo que no te preocupes —repitió

—. Todo saldrá bien

Era tan guapo. Tan fuerte, tan buen gobernante. Nunca había conocido a un hombre igual y jamás lo conocería.

— Edward, tienes que escucharme —dijo mientras dejaba resbalar una lágrima por la me jilla.

—¿Lloras por mí? —preguntó él antes de secársela.

—Por supuesto —respondió Bella Le entraron ganas de sacudirlo por los hombros— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Te amo. No quiero que te pase nada malo. Maldita sea, Edward, levántate, vístete y vete.

No había pensado qué ocurriría si le confesaba lo que sentía, pero en ningún momento habría imaginado que Edward fuera a sentarse y echarse a reír. Su reacción la sorprendió tanto que dejó de llorar y la miró boquiabierta.

— ¡Qué dulce eres! —exclamó sonriente después de darle un beso—. Y me alegra que me quieras. Siempre es importante que las mujeres amen a los hombres. El amor las hace fe lices. Y obedientes. Aunque no creo que tú llegues a tanto nunca. Aun así, tienes muchas virtudes y serás una excelente esposa para mí.

Ella oyó las palabras. Entraron por sus oídos y se colaron hasta el cerebro. Pero no tenían sentido.

—¿Qué? —acertó a susurrar.

—¿No lo adivinas? —Edward sonrió—. Yo soy tu anciano de mal aliento. Yo soy el hombre con el que tu padre te prometió.

—¿Tú?

Isabella retrocedió un paso. Intentó recordar la conversación con su padre. El momento en el que le había anunciado que se casaría con un desconocido. No se había quedado lo suficiente para saber de quién se trataba. Pero ¿Edward?

—Ya sé: eres feliz —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Así es como debe ser —añadió mientras salía de la cama y recogía su ropa.

Un objeto contundente voló hacia él. Edward. Apenas tuvo tiempo para agacharse antes de que un jarrón atravesara el espacio en el que había estado su cabeza un segundo antes. Miró a Bella Su cara echaba chispas de furia.

— ¡Maldito seas! —exclamó colérica — ¿Cómo te atreves?

Edward se puso los pantalones y levantó las manos en señal de protesta.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estás enfadada? De berías estar contenta de no tener que casarte con un anciano con tres mujeres.

¡Lo sabías! —Isabellalo señaló con un dedo como si acabase de robar algo precioso—, Sabias que estábamos prometidos, pero no me lo querías decir. Por eso me hiciste tu esclava.

Querías saber cómo era. Y por eso no ha veni do a buscarme mi padre. No es porque le diera igual que me hubiesen secuestrado. En reali dad, no estaba secuestrada.

— Isabella estás exagerando. Acabas de de cir que me querías y ahora sabes que vamos a estar juntos. Te he dicho que todo se arreglaría y así es.

¡Ni hablar! —Isabella agarró otro jarrón, lo miró y volvió a colocarlo en la mesa. Le lan zó la fuente de la fruta—. Has estado jugando conmigo. Te has reservado la información y has dejado que me sintiera fatal por todo.

—¿Por qué te enfadas? —insistió Edward—. Seré tu marido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que lo seas?

Edward seguía sin entender porqué estaba tan disgustada.

— Isabella..

— ¡No! —atajó esta—. Todo este tiempo he estado preocupándome por ti. Tenía miedo de estar contigo y hacer el amor porque pensaba que te matarían por mi culpa, y me has usado y me has ocultado la verdad... Creía que éramos amigos, que te importaba — añadió justo antes de cruzarse de brazos y darse la vuelta.

—Somos amigos... y amantes. Y pronto es taremos casados.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —exclamó Isabella Ja más te lo perdonaré, Edward. Me has maltrata do.

—Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿Qué he hecho mal? — pre guntó, sinceramente desconcertado.

—No me quieres.

—Tú eres mujer —contestó Edward. ¿Amar él? Imposible—. Yo soy el príncipe de los la drones.

—Eres un hombre, lamento decírtelo. Y es una pena que no haya ningún anciano de mal aliento, porque sería mejor que tener que casar me contigo. No puedo creer cómo he sido tan estúpida de llegar a tomarte cariño. Pero puedes estar seguro de que no volveré a cometer el mismo error. En cuanto encuentre la forma de dejar de quererte, te aseguro que voy a hacerlo.

Echó a andar hacia la puerta y, antes de que él pudiera detenerla, se había marchado.

Isabella corrió por los pasillos del palacio. Adiva la vio y trató de averiguar qué le pasaba, pero Isabella no podía pensar Solo podía mo verse. Como si intentara huir del dolor tan grande que sentía. Era como si le hubieran desgarrado el corazón. Y tal vez lo habían hecho. A Edward le parecía una gran broma. Se había estado riendo a su costa. De pronto encajaban las piezas. Ten dría que haberse dado cuenta antes. En algún momento, debería haber adivinado la verdad.

Sin advertir en qué dirección corría, acabó frente a los aposentos de Esme Atravesó el arco que comunicaba con el antiguo harén y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la madre de Edward

—Esme—la llamó mientras volvía a golpear la puerta—. ¿Estás ahí?

Un momento

Oyó un ruido procedente del interior y, al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió unos centímetros. Esme normalmente elegante y bien peinada, apareció en bata y con el pelo revuelto.

—Isabella.. —arrancó distraída Luego agudizó la vista—. ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿ Has llorado?

Isabella advirtió un movimiento al fondo de la habitación. Vio al rey Carlisle medio vestido, terminando de ponerse la camisa. Se ruborizó

—Perdón —se disculpó enseguida—. No pretendía interrumpiros mientras... O sea, no quería molestarte.

Al parecer, Carlisle y Esme habían retomado su relación. Aunque la noticia debería haberla alegrado, a Isabellale costó no romper a llorar de nuevo

—Perdón —repitió y se giró para marcharse.

—Espera —Esme miró a Carlisle, el cual asin tió con la cabeza. Luego metió a Isabella en la habitación—. Cuéntanos qué pasa.

A Isabella la incomodaba hablar de su vida privada delante del rey Carlisle Intentó retirarse, pero Esmela sujetó con fuerza y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá. Luego le agarró las manos y le dio un pellizquito cariñoso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó.

Carlisle se sentó en un sillón a la derecha del sofá. Su rostro de preocupación y la amabilidad de Esme la desarmaron. Isabella se encontró re latando toda su historia, desde el momento en que su padre le había dicho que estaba prometi da a un hombre al que no conocía hasta la con fesión de Edward de que él era su prometido.

Se ha reído de mí —terminó, luchando por contener las lágrimas — Todo este tiempo he estado preocupándome por él, enamorándo me, y él se estaba riendo de mí. Además, no me quiere. Cree que seré una esposa decente, pero no es lo mismo. Dice que seré feliz por el mero hecho de amarlo. Se supone que esa debe ser mi recompensa por ser su esposa... ¿Qué he he cho mal?, ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? —le preguntó a Esme y esta suspiró.

—Me temo que yo también me sigo equivocando igual que hace treinta años. Lo siento, Bella Sabía quién eras, pero tampoco te dije nada. No quería interferir en la vida de mi hijo, pero me doy cuenta de que ha sido un error.

Isabella intentó no sentirse más estúpida de lo que ya se sentía, pero no podía. Intentó po nerse de pie.

—Entiendo. Siento haberte molestado.

—No —le rogó Esme Por favor, no te va yas. Me siento fatal por lo que ha pasado. Sien to que mi hijo sea idiota. Me gustaría hacer todo lo que pueda por ayudarte. Sé que Edward y tú tenéis muchas cosas en común. Os llevaríais bien.

Genial. Esme le estaba ofreciendo a un com pañero para el resto de la vida. Pero ella quería amor.

—Quizá pueda ayudar —dijo Carlisle, inter viniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

—No creo que nadie pueda. Me da igual si Edward está dispuesto a casarse conmigo —Isabella se sorbió la nariz—. Yo no me casaré con él. Me ha utilizado. Si no me quiere, yo tampo co quiero nada con él.

—Entiendo lo que dices —Carlisle asintió con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, hace poco que he visto a mis tres hijos enamorarse de unas mujeres maravillosas. Ninguno supo manejar la situación. De hecho, estuvieron a punto de per der al amor de su vida. Yo perdí el mío hace treinta y un años. Así que tengo algo de expe riencia en este asunto. Edward tiene que apren der qué es lo que importa.

—¿Y tú sabes cómo enseñárselo? —Isabella tragó saliva—. Porque yo no sé.

—Tengo una idea —Carlisle sonrió—. Los hombres no suelen darse cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que lo han perdido. Teniendo eso en cuen ta, estaría encantado de que fueras mi invitada en El Bahar, alejada de tu padre y de Edward.

—¿Puedes? —Isabella pestañeó.

—Jovencita, soy Carlisle, rey de El Bahar. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Al cabo de media hora, Isabella Esmey va rios criados se dirigieron hacia el helicóptero que esperaba a Carlisle Además de las maletas con la ropa, llevaron varios baúles pequeños. Dentro estaban los tesoros que Isabella había decidido devolver a sus legítimos dueños.

Las aspas del helicóptero giraban despacio bajo la luz del crepúsculo, levantando polvo y ¡ironías del desierto.

—Princesa, ¿está segura de que quiere hacer esto? —le preguntó preocupada Adiva, gritando por encima del motor—, el príncipe te echará mucho de menos.

—Eso espero —dijo Isabella mientras Esme le daba un beso de despedida a Carlisle antes de montarse en el helicóptero.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Isabella se giró hacia atrás y vio a Edward avanzar hacia ella. Parecía furioso, daba miedo. Isabella pensó en escabullirse en el interior del helicóptero, pero decidió enderezar la espalda y hacer frente a Edward. No podía hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó él cuando estuvo a su altura.

—Me voy —dijo Bella Una mota de polvo le hizo cerrar los ojos , pero antes pudo ver el ceño fruncido de Edward

—¿Porqué?

Quiso gritar. Resultaba tan frustrante.

¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta?, ¿En qué mo mento se había vuelto tonto?

—Porque me había enamorado de ti y te has estado riendo a mi costa. Tenía miedo de que pudieran matarte y tú me estabas gastando una broma. Me voy, no pienso volver.

—Pero me quieres. Tienes que casarte con migo. Accederé al matrimonio. Quiero que nos casemos.

Carlisle se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—Dile que la quieres.

—No necesito consejo paterno a estas altu ras —replicó Edward, fulminándolo con la mira da. Luego agarró un brazo de Isabella Ya está bien de tonterías. Se acabó. Vuelve a tus aposentos de inmediato.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Isabellase soltó y se metió corriendo en el helicóptero. Mientras se sentaba junto a Esme un hombre apareció. ¡Eme!

Pero no la agarró ni la sacó. Se limitó a mi rarla unos segundos antes de decir:

—Es un hombre testarudo.

—No espero que cambie. Pero me niego a seguirle el juego.

—Tienes agallas —dijo él al tiempo que le dedicaba una sorprendente sonrisa—. Siempre he pensado que eras justo la mujer que necesita.

Sabía que solo intentaba ser amable, pero sus palabras fueron como una puñalada. ¿Por qué todos veían que Edward y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro, todos menos Edward?

—No puedo esperar a que se dé cuenta — contestó Isabella

Eme asintió con la cabeza. Cuando Edward se aproximó, Eme cerró la puerta, dio un paso atrás e instó al piloto a que despegara. Segun dos después estaban en el aire, alejándose de la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

Isabella miró el castillo por la ventana. Ha bía sido feliz entre sus muros. Se había enamo rado en aquel palacio. Pero había llegado el momento de marcharse y probablemente no volvería nunca. No recordaba haberse sentido tan triste jamás.

—Todo se arreglará —le dijo Esme Ya lo verás.

Isabella guardó silencio. El consuelo de una mujer que había perdido al amor de su vida du rante treinta y un años no la hacía sentirse mejor.

—No pienso tolerarlo —bramó Edward.

No había dejado de dar vueltas al despacho desde que había entrado. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Tan pronto estaba todo perfecto con Isabella y un segundo después es taba llorando y amenazándolo con marcharse. Peor todavía: se había marchado.

— ¿Por qué la has ayudado? —le recriminó a Eme—. Trabajas para mí. Deberías haber im pedido que se fuera.

—Bueno, despídeme —Eme se encogió de hombros.

Pasó por alto la impertinencia. No quería prescindir de su amigo. Así que dirigió su enfado hacia su padre.

—¿Dónde están?

Carlisle se apoyó contra el escritorio.

—No eres el único que tiene un castillo se creto — dijo el rey con cierto tono burlón—. Isabella y tu madre están a salvo. Cuando des cubras cuál es el problema y como solucionar lo, te llevaré hasta ellas. Hasta entonces, ten drás que arreglártelas por tu cuenta.

— ¿Problema? —Edward estaba colérico. Comprendió que a Isabella le entraran ganas de arrojar objetos contra las personas. En esos mo mentos les habría tirado cualquier cosa a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban—. El único problema es que Isabellase ha ido. Quiero que vuelva ahora mismo. Estamos prometidos. No tienes derecho a apartarla de mí —añadió, ful minando a su padre con la mirada.

—Ella no quiere casarse contigo —contestó sereno Carlisle.

—No la culpo —terció Eme—. Estás siendo un idiota, Edward.

Este los miró perplejo. ¿Se había vuelto loco todo el mundo?

Soy Edward, príncipe de los ladrones. No he cometido ningún error.

—¿Y por qué te ha dejado Isabella—pre guntó Carlisle.

—Porque es una mujer y las mujeres tienen ataques de histeria.

—En ese caso, mejor que se haya marchado, ¿no?

Tenía su lógica, pensó disgustado Edward. Pero ya no podía imaginarse el castillo sin ella. En las últimas semanas, se había convertido en parte de su vida. Necesitaba oír su voz y su risa. Isabellalo entendía, con ella podía hablar de muchas cosas.

—La encontraré —afirmó Edward.

—Buena suerte —se burló Eme—. Tengo entendido que el palacio secreto de Carlisle está en el Océano índico. ¿Alguna vez has intentado encontrar una isla en un océano?

Antes de que pudiera responder, llamaron a la puerta.

— ¡Fuera! —gritó Edward. Pero, en vez de obedecerlo, su ayudante en tró en el despacho.

— Siento molestarlo, señor —dijo Bilal—. Pero me informan de que el rey Charlie acaba de llegar. Ha venido a comprobar que su hija se encuentra bien.

Tattatatatatatat

Aja Eddy que piensas hacer ahora ….


	16. Capitulo  15

Capítulo 15

ESTALLÓ el caos. El rey Charlie irrumpió en el despacho. No era tan alto como Carlisle y Edward, pero tenía el aire autoritario de quien llevaba años siendo gobernante de un país.

—He oído que ni siquiera está aquí —dijo Charlie a modo de saludo. Saludó con la cabeza a Carlisle y luego clavó la mirada en Edward — Te confié a mi hija y la has extraviado.

—Está a salvo —aseguró Carlisle antes de di rigirse a Charlie y estrecharle la mano—. Ella y la madre de Edward han salido hace unos minu tos en mi helicóptero.

—¿Por qué? —Charlie frunció el ceño—. ¿Adonde?

—Eso quiero yo saber —gruñó Edward, que habría preferido no tener que vérselas con el padre de Isabella en ese momento.

—A una isla secreta que tengo —Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Charlie

—. Carlisle, ¿qué haces tú en la Ciudad de los Ladrones?

—He venido a visitar a mi hijo.

Charlie enarcó las cejas.

Edward trató de en contrar algún parecido entre Isabella y su pa dre, pero no vio más similitud que el color ma rrón de sus ojos.

—No sabía que hubieses reconocido a tu hijo.

—Lo reconozco ahora —contestó Carlisle.

—Ya era hora —dijo Charlie

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. De pie. Eme había optado por tomar asiento en el sofá. Edward pensó en hacer de anfitrión educado, pero en esos momentos le daban igual los bue nos modales y lo que los demás hombres pen saran de él. Se dirigió a Charlie

—No tienes derecho a dar lecciones a nadie sobre cómo tratar a un hijo. ¿Qué me dices de tus responsabilidades como padre? Tu hija es una mujer bonita e inteligente. Das por sentado que es como su madre porque no te has moles tado en conocerla. Podría haber sido la flor más bonita del jardín que forman tus hijos, pero solo has cuidado de tus varones. Te desenten diste de ella porque era lo más fácil —dijo y se giró hacia Carlisle—. Como tú te desentendiste de mí.

—No lo niego —aceptó este—. Pero te re cuerdo que te has convertido en un gobernante valioso y respetado por tu pueblo.

—Eso no te excusa.

—Puede que no, pero explica mi elección. Tenías a tu madre para que te criara y amara. Si me hubiera marchado de El Bañar, habría teni do que abandonar a mis hijos. Y ellos no tenían madre.

Edward no quería aceptar los argumentos de su padre.

—¿Y qué pasa con Esme?, ¿Alguna vez pen saste en ella?

—Todos los días de mi vida. Igual que en ti. Quería estar con los dos. Puedes creértelo o no, pero es verdad.

Carlisle había hablado con una tristeza tan honda que a Edward casi se le olvidó que estaba enfadado.

—Todo esto está muy bien —terció Charlie —. Reconciliaos si queréis, pero no me ha béis respondido. ¿Dónde está mi hija?

—Ha huido —contestó Edward—. Carlisle se niega a decir adonde.

—Te dejas la parte más interesante de la his toria —contestó Carlisle sonriente.

—¿Qué parte? —preguntó incómodo Edward.

—Cuéntale lo de que se ha enamorado de ti —propuso Eme desde el sofá—. Y lo de esta tarde. Ya sabes, cuando...

Edward asesinó a Eme con la mirada, pero su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya ajustaremos cuentas —le dijo antes de dirigir su atención a Charlie

El rey de Bahania parecía a punto de esta llar. Aunque llevaba un traje occidental, era evidente que había nacido en el desierto y su sangre exigía venganza.

—¿Lo de esta tarde! —repitió crispado.

—Estamos prometidos —le recordó Edward—. Y eres tú el que me dijo que no garanti zabas que fuese virgen.

— Y tú el que me dijo que seguía intacta. Hasta que te aprovechaste de ella. Creía que es tabas lanzándome un farol, poniendo a prueba mi paciencia para llamar mi atención.—Es importante que Isabella y yo nos case mos cuanto antes —Edward respiró profundo—. Me he acostado con ella esta tarde.

Charlie se lanzó por él. Carlisle se interpuso entre los dos, Eme saltó del sofá; pero Edward los apartó a los dos y se acercó a Charlie

—¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Decapitarte —escupió Charlie — Si tie nes suerte. Porque quizá me asegure de que no vuelvas a estar con una mujer en tu vida.

—¿Por qué? —lo desafió Edward—. Isabella nunca te ha importado.

—Eso no te daba derecho a poseerla —con testó el rey de Bahania.

—Lo sé. Y quiero arreglarlo casándome con ella.

—Creo que aquí es donde empieza la discu sión, rey Charlie—terció Eme tras meter las manos en los bolsillos—. La cuestión es que Isabella ya no quiere casarse con él.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué iba a rechazarte? —pre guntó sorprendido.

—Es una mujer. Incomprensible como todas las mujeres —contestó Edward.

Sabía que podía obligar a Isabella a que se casara con él. Se trataba de un matrimonio con certado y no hacía falta que ella estuviera pre sente para que se celebrara. Pero Edward quería que Isabella también lo deseara.

—Ella lo ama —dijo Eme—. Pero él no la corresponde. Así que se ha marchado.

—El amor —Charlie hizo un aspaviento—. Las mujeres y el amor. Se creen que es la luna y las estrellas.

Tienen ranzón -afirmó Carlisle—. Hace treinta y un año antepuse el deber al amor Aunque no me arrepiento de mi decisión, porque siento que no tenía otra opción, he odiado las consecuencias cada día que ha pasado desde entonces.

Para Edward no se trataba de un deber. Era cuestión de ser prácticos. Las mujeres amaban y los hombres... Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacían los hombres? Respetaban a sus esposas, las tra taban bien, cuidaban de ellas y de sus hijos. Pero ¿Amarlas?

Miró a su padre. Carlisle aseguraba que no había dejado de amar a Esme

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué que rías a mi madre?

—Citando a tu futuro suegro, era mi luna y mis estrellas —Carlisle sonrió—. Había pasión, pero era mucho más. Era un encuentro más profundo. No había nadie con quien tuviera más ganas de hablar, nadie que me entendiera y a quien yo mejor entendiese. No me habría im portado que me viese enfermo o débil. Podía confiar en ella con todo mi corazón.

—Sí, sí, todo eso está muy bien —dijo Edward impaciente—. Pero los hombres no aman.

—Puede que tengas razón —Carlisle asintió con la cabeza—. Puede que te des por satisfe cho viviendo sin Isabella

—No quiero vivir sin ella —contestó—. La quiero aquí.

—¿Por qué? Solo es una princesa con una boca bonita —lo presionó Eme—. La verdad, siempre me pareció un incordio de mujer. Po día haberte conseguido una docena, todas me jores que ella en la cama.

Edward se giró hacia su amigo y lo agarró por las solapas.

—Vuelve a hablar así de ella y te estrangulo con mis propias manos.

—Un poco violento para no estar enamora do —respondió Eme sin amedrentarse lo más mínimo.

Edward lo soltó.

—Yo no...

Pero descubrió que no podía decir que no quería a Bella Se acercó a la ventana y miró al vacío. Intentó imaginarse un mundo sin su pajarillo del desierto. De pronto, los muros de la ciudad le parecieron una jaula. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin oír su risa?, ¿Sin contemplar su be lleza?, ¿Sin admirar su inteligencia, su insisten cia en devolver los tesoros a gobiernos que hacía tiempo que se habían despreocupado de ellos?

—Vamos —dijo tras girarse hacia la puer ta—. Tenemos que encontrarlas. Charlie pue des acompañarnos, pero tienes que prometerme que tratarás a tu hija con respeto. Carlisle, tienes que venir conmigo: eres el único que conoce el camino.

—No tan rápido, principito —Charliele obstaculizó el paso—. Todavía tienes que pagar lo que le has hecho a mi hija.

Isabella estaba sentada en la terraza mirando salir el sol sobre el Océano índico. La isla de Carlisle era paradisíaca, pero ni la belleza de la vegetación ni la caricia de la brisa secaban las lágrimas de sus mejillas o aliviaban el dolor que le partía el corazón.

No volvería a verlo jamás. Podría amarlo el resto de su vida, pero se negaba a entregarse a un hombre que no la amaba. Peor todavía, Edward ni siquiera reconocía que quererla fuera ne cesario para que su relación funcionase.

Había sido estúpida. ¿Cómo había dejado que la engañase de ese modo?, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? Todo el tiempo tan preocupada y él lo había sa bido desde el principio...

—¿Has dormido algo? —le preguntó Esmeal salir a la terraza.

Isabella negó con la cabeza. Se sorbió la na riz y se secó las lágrimas de la cara.

—Me gustaría decirte que me he pasado la noche pensando formas dolorosas de matar a tu hijo, pero no le deseo la muerte.

—Aunque creo que mi hijo se está portando mal, yo tampoco le deseo la muerte —dijo Esme mientras se sentaba junto a Isabella Además, si de verdad lo quieres, no podrías vivir sin él.

—No tengo otra opción —contestó y miró a Esme¿O es que quieres que vuelva y acepte lo que ha pasado?

—En absoluto. Pero alejarse puede ser muy duro —Esme miró hacia el mar. Suspiró—. Per donar no es fácil, Bella Pero a veces es la única alternativa. Edward siempre me ha pre guntado que por qué no me casé. No me falta ban ofertas, hombres que se interesaran por mí, buenos hombres. Y ya me había resignado a no tener a Carlisle Después de un tiempo de desola ción, decidí que encontraría a alguien a quien quisiera igual y me casaría con él.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nunca lo encontré. Yo solo quería encon trar a alguien a quien amara igual que a Carlisle No más, sino lo mismo. Pero no pude. Sentí aprecio y respeto por muchos de los hombres que conocí. Fui amante de algunos y comparti mos varios años. Pero nunca los quise de la misma forma, así que nunca me casé. Me he pasado treinta y un años obsesionada con un fantasma.

—Pero ahora ha vuelto —dijo Isabella

—Lo sé —Esmesonrió—. Y sigue sintiendo por mí lo mismo que antes. Me ha pedido que nos casemos. Así que tengo dos opciones: per donarlo y aceptar la felicidad que me ofrece o vivir con la amargura de vengarme y rechazarlo.

— Te casarás con él —afirmó Isabellasin dudarlo.

— Sí. Iré con él a El Bahar y empezaremos una vida nueva —contestó Esme Edward no debió ocultarte la verdad. Y si no es capaz de reconocer que te quiere, creo que haces bien en separarte. Porque si no es capaz de decir la ver dad sobre lo que siente, también mentirá en otras cosas. Pero si vuelve a ti y te confiesa su amor, te aconsejaría que lo perdonases y pasa ses página. De lo contrario, me temo que lo la mentarás el resto de tu vida. Y aunque se te presentara una segunda oportunidad más ade lante, nunca te parecerá tan preciosa como esta. Isabella no sabía qué decir. Apreciaba a Esmey las lecciones que le había enseñado la vida, pero Edward había dejado claro que no la que ría. Había estado riéndose de ella, no cortejan do a una esposa. —No puedo...

Un tumulto procedente del vestíbulo las hizo girarse. La estaban llamando a gritos. Isabella se ciñó la bata y se puso de pie.

—Princesa —le dijo una de las criadas — , venga en seguida.

Esmey Isabella intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y siguieron a la criada. La jo ven las condujo al vestíbulo. Isabella oyó voces de hombres y un extraño ruido de cadenas. ¿Cadenas?

Salieron a la entrada de la villa y frenaron en seco. Isabella se quedó sin respiración. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caerse. Esme corrió hacia su hijo.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó.

Dos guardias armados la retuvieron y la apartaron de la gente que se había reunido en la entrada.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, convencida de que estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Pero la ima gen no desapareció. Edward estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con grilletes y escoltado por dos guardias. A su lado estaban el rey Carlisle... ¡y su padre!

—No entiendo.

Charlie miró a los guardias que habían dete nido a Esmey la soltaron, pero cuando esta in tentó ir hacia su hija, Edward la paró:

—Madre, no.

—Pero...

Esme se giró hacia Isabella

—Ayúdalo.

—Sí, sí — Isabella no sabía qué pensar. Miró a los dos reyes. Luego se centró en el príncipe de los ladrones—. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Se trata de otro juego?

—No es ningún juego —contestó su padre. Charlie avanzó hacia Isabella ¿Cómo estás, hija mía? —le preguntó tras tomar sus manos.

—Confundida —reconoció ella—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque eres mi hija y me he portado mal contigo.

Isabella miró a su padre. Lo miró a los ojos y trató de averiguar qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—No me crees —dijo apenado Charlie —. Supongo que me lo merezco. Por todos estos años en que te he tratado como si fueras un es torbo. Lo siento, me he dado cuenta de que no eres como tu madre. Me equivoqué al dar por sentado que lo eras.

—Una disculpa pésima —Isabella apartó las manos—. Lo que deberías decirme es que da igual si soy como mi madre. Sigo siendo tu hija. El amor de los padres debería ser incondicional.

—Tienes razón —concedió Charlie sorpren dentemente—. Me he equivocado mucho. Es pero que con el tiempo podamos reconstruir nuestra relación.

Ella deseaba creerlo. Tal vez lo hiciera... al gún día.

Charlie se puso a su lado y colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Por otra parte, Edward, príncipe de los la drones, ha confesado que te ha desflorado. En circunstancias normales ya estaría muerto, pero existen atenuantes. Estabais prometidos. Y yo mismo soy responsable de que hayas permane cido bajo su techo.

Esme empezó a llorar. Fueron sus lágrimas las que convencieron a Isabella de que aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad. Miró a Carlisle.

—No me lo estoy imaginando, ¿verdad? El padre de Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Edward ha sido un hombre recto toda su vida. Pero hasta los soberanos más poderosos deben someterse a la justicia. Edward te quitó lo que estaba prohibido. Tiene suerte de seguir con vida.

Isabella se giró hacia Edward. Este la miró con firmeza.

—No es tan terrible —dijo—. Puedes casar te conmigo y me perdonarán o rechazarme y me desterrarán.

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

—De modo que es otro juego. Los has con vencido a todos para que estén de tu parte No pienso casarme contigo, Edward, por muchos juegos que inventes.

— Perfecto —contestó él — Yo tampoco quiero que te cases conmigo.

Isabella había creído que no podría sentir más dolor, pero se había equivocado. Un nuevo cuchillo le atravesó el corazón.

—Entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes —Edward fue a levan tarse, pero los guardias que lo escoltaban lo pu sieron de rodillas de nuevo. Frunció el ceño. Luego volvió a mirar a Isabella Me equivo qué desde el principio. No debería haberte ocultado la verdad. He sido muy arrogante. Ha bía leído cosas sobre ti, cosas que no me gusta ban. Aunque había accedido a ser tu prometido, tenía mis dudas. Me preguntaba si merecía la pena casarme contigo a cambio de fortalecer los lazos con Bahania.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró ella.

— Pero luego empecé a conocerte. Me di cuenta de cómo eras en realidad. Entonces supe que estaría orgulloso de que fueras mi esposa. Quise enseñarte una lección: cómo ser una es posa obediente. Pero he sido yo quien ha cam biado.

Edward hizo una pausa. Isabella lo miró, pen só que los grilletes debían de dolerle mucho.

Luego se regañó por compadecerse. Edward se merecía lo que le pasara.

—Te quiero —dijo él de pronto—. Yo, que siempre había creído que los hombres estába mos por encima de esos sentimientos, me he dado cuenta de que eres mi luna y mis estrellas. Mi padre ha querido a mi madre durante treinta y un años a pesar de estar separados. Me temo que correría la misma suerte si me apartas de tu lado.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, pensó Isabella confundida toda vía. El corazón le rogaba que lo creyese, pero su cabeza seguía desconfiando.

—Edward, ¿cómo sé que no se trata de una estrategia para conseguir lo que quieres? —le preguntó.

—No lo puedes saber —contestó él — Así que te pido que me rechaces. Luego me deste rrarán.

—¿Qué?, ¿Abandonarías la ciudad?, ¿El de sierto?

Sí. Y una vez desterrado, volvería a ti y me pasaría el resto de mi vida convenciéndote de que te amo —Edward sonrió. Una sonrisa cá lida y luminosa que empezó a sanar las heridas del corazón de Isabella Puedo vivir sin la ciudad, pero no podría sobrevivir sin ti.

Isabella dio un paso adelante, se paró. ¿Qué debía hacer? Quería creerlo, pero no sabía si debía.

—Obedece tu corazón —le dijo Esme mien tras se abrazaba a Carlisle—. Isabella confía en lo que te diga el corazón.

—No te cases conmigo —repitió Edward—. Por favor. Haz que me destierren. Te juro que volveré a tí. Te lo demostraré. Te adoraré como el sol adora la Ciudad de los Ladrones.

—Edward...

—Isabella tenías razón. No quería reírme de ti, pero me porté mal. Te mereces estar segura de que te quiero. Destiérrame. Destiérrame y te amaré toda la vida —insistió él—. Sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Somos de masiado parecidos para ser felices con otra per sona. Deja que te demuestre mi amor.

—¡No!

Isabella negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Demasiada información. Dema siadas preguntas. ¿Desterrar a Edward?, ¿obli garlo a perder todo para demostrarle su amor?

Alcanzó su habitación y se encerró dentro. Oyó pisadas afuera. Luego, su padre entró en el dormitorio.

—No es ningún farol —dijo Charlie —. Carlisle y yo lo desterraremos.

—Yo no quiero eso —contestó Isabella Solo quiero estar segura.

—¿Qué te convencería?, ¿Que renunciase a lo que más quiere?

Era lo que Edward había hecho. Isabella pen só en la bella Ciudad de los Ladrones y en lo feliz que Edward era allí. Pensó en todas las ve ces que había ido a hablar con ella, a pedirle consejo, a compartir sus miedos. Un hombre que no la quisiera no haría algo así. Había sido arrogante y estúpido. Era un príncipe, un hom bre. ¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto?

—Lo quiero —dijo de pronto y se abrazó a su padre. Por primera vez en su vida, este le de volvió el abrazo.

—Me alegro. Después de todo, podrías estar embarazada de su hijo.

—No se me había ocurrido —susurró Bella ¿Embarazada?, ¿De Edward?

Su corazón se colmó de alegría. De alegría y de una certeza que alivió todo el dolor que ha bía sufrido. Lo quería. Esme tenía razón. Debía obedecer a su corazón.

Isabellase acercó a los baúles que se había llevado del palacio. Abrió uno de ellos. Dentro había decenas de tesoros.

—Están por aquí —dijo mientras buceaba entre diamantes y otras piedras preciosas

Abrió un segundo baúl, luego otro. Por fin sacó dos brazaletes de esclavo. Eran de oro ma cizo, grandes, diseñados para las muñecas y los antebrazos de un hombre.

—Me asombra tu creatividad —dijo Charlie.

—Gracias.

Sin dejar de sonreír, regresó a la entrada de la villa. Todos seguían allí, incluido Edward, to davía de rodillas. Se puso frente a él y ordenó a los guardias que lo dejaran libre.

—He tomado una decisión —anunció. Edward esperó a que lo soltaran. Luego se puso de pie. Isabella sacó los brazaletes. Edward la miró. Sin decir una palabra, le ofreció las muñecas. Isabella le colocó los brazaletes—. Que sirva como recordatorio de que podía haberte deste rrado... aunque he decidido casarme contigo.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron de amor. Le acarició una mejilla.

—La mayoría de las parejas prefieren inter cambiarse anillos.

—No somos como la mayoría de las parejas —dijo ella.

—Me pasaré el resto de la vida demostrán dote que te quiero —Edward la abrazó y la besó—. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. No pretendía hacerte sentir que no te quería.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces ¿me perdonas?

—Te quiero. No tengo otra opción.

—La has tenido —Edward la miró a los ojos—. Habría vuelto por ti aunque me hubie sen desterrado.

—Lo sé, pero así puedes tenerme a mí y conservar la ciudad.

—He querido esa ciudad toda mi vida —reconoció Edward—, pero tú serás siempre la due ña de mi corazón.

Volvió a besarla y se oyó a Esme suspirar de trás de ellos.

— Me alegra que esto acabe bien —dijo Charlie -. Por un momento llegué a pensar que lo desterrarías. Ahora... debo volver a casa y ocuparme del resto de la familia —añadió tras aclararse la garganta.

Isabella levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre.

—¿Están bien mis hermanos?, ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada malo —Charlie sonrió — Tengo cuatro hijos y ya es hora de que se casen.

—¿Esta para volver a casa, pajarillo? —le susurró Edward al oído—. Tenemos que organi zar une boda.

—Tenemos que hacer un par de cosas más también —Isabellasonrió—. Una de ellas es encontrar las llaves de estos brazaletes —aña dió y Edward rió.

— Siempre te querré, BellaSeré fiel como el desierto, toda la vida y la vida siguiente.

—Me conformo con eso —contestó ella. Luego se abrazaron y echaron a andar, listos para empezar la aventura de una nueva vida.

... fin...


End file.
